A Thief, A Loner, A Lover
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: Living alone never really bothered me, but sometimes i did miss talking to someone. My name is Juliana and i have been an orphan ever since my parents house burned down with them inside. but being alone came to an end when one night i was attacked my a large metal monster and was sent into a wild adventure with giants called Autobots. RatchetXoc, OptimusXoc, and so much strangenes
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here you thief!" I could still hear the fat butcher chasing after me, we had been going like this for at least ten blocks and I was really surprised that he was still following me after four. For the reason I was running away from the fat guy, I had taken a large chunk of steak out of his freezer when he wasn't looking but when I began to run out he saw it and now here we are. "You better give that back you thief before I call the cops!" slightly turning my head, I saw that the fat guy was finally slowing down. "Go ahead and call them! You'll never find me!" picking up on the speed, I bolted forward leaving the fat guy way behind. After taking many lefts and rights, I finally made it out of the city and I was now out in the wilderness. A large smile formed on my face and I let out a victorious laugh. "Take that Fat guy!" looking down at my prize, I saw that I had meat enough here to last me a good week. Taking a slow pace, I began to walk to my hide out. Since there wasn't much to find out here in Nevada, I had taken shelter up in an empty cave in a large rock. By the time I reached it, the sky was almost completely dark and the wind began to blow. Looking up the large rock, I saw my hide out a few feet above the ground. Placing my prize in my back pack, I began to scale the rock wall. Once I had finally made it to my cave I let out a yawn. "Time to cook something." I said to myself. Pulling off my backpack, I zipped it open and began to pull out my inventory. I had three bottles of water, a bag of frozen veggies, a few candy bars, and my latest bag of meat. Placing all my food aside I began to set up my kitchen, for my stove I used an old camping grill, for a pan I had a small plate of metal that I took from a car shop, and I had a kettle that I took from a garbage can. Turning on the grill, I placed the metal plate on it to warm it up and I used two of the water bottles to fill the kettle to boil the veggies. Pulling out my pocket knife I cut off a good chunk of the meat and tossed it onto the plate. Ripping open the veggies I dumped them into the kettle and placed it next to the meat. Giving the meat a flip, I let the wonderful smells fill my nose. It had been a long time since I had a meal like this. Usually I would only have a bag of chips, some water, and a candy bar but I was running so low on supplies I had to take some things from the food mart and the butcher's shop. I didn't like to steal but I was desperate, the last time I had eaten was at least a week ago. Using my knife to stir the veggies, I stabbed a carrot and placed it in my mouth. Its taste was wonderful. "Done." Turning off the grill, I began to cut into my meat. Placing a thick piece in my mouth, I let the flavor sink in. The taste was just like heaven to me.

After I had finished off my meal, I looked out the mouth of my cave. The night was still warm but it had a chill to it that if the wind struck you it would give you goose-bumps. The moon was full and you could see the stars very clearly. It had been so long since I just stand down and just watch the sky. The last time I had done this was when my family was still alive. Wrapping my hand around the small blue rock that was attached to my necklace, I thought of my family. Then I remembered what happened to them and what would happen after that. Shaking my head I blocked out the memory, I didn't want to see it again. Letting out another yawn, I turned to the inside of my cave. It was late and I thought it would be a good time to go to bed. Walking inside, I opened my backpack and pulled out my blanket. It was a good sized one, a light blue, and it had a few burn marks on it. This blanket was mine since I was a little girl and I took it everywhere with me. Lying down on the ground, I placed my backpack under my head as a pillow. Covering my body with my blanket, I shut my eyes to let sleep take me away.

**On the Nemesis **

"Lord Megatron, there is energon reading coming in." A vehicon spoke as he looked up on one of the screens. "How large is it?" Megatron asked as looked over the screen. "Not very large but there is also a Spark signature with it. It's alone." Megatron smiled and looked down at the vehicon, "How far away is it?" "Not too far Lord. Only a few Human miles away." Nodding his head, Megatron turned to leave. "I saw go see what it is myself. Soundwave, I leave you in charge until my return." The silent Decepticon didn't remove his visor from his screen but Megatron knew he had heard him. Taking off in the direction of the energon and Spark reading, Megatron had high hopes that it was a Autobot to squish.

**Cave somewhere**

Opening my eyes, I thought I heard something. It sounded like a jet flying by but it was much louder. Sitting up, I walked to the cave opening to see what it was. For a while I didn't see anything but then I saw something fly by quickly. It looked like a jet but it was no jet I had ever seen before then the oddest thing happened. As the jet came in to land, it … it transformed into a giant! Whatever this thing was it was as tall as a seven story building, maybe even bigger. Its eyes were a scary looking red and his mouth had many sharp teeth that made me think I shouldn't trust it. Slowly stepping back into my cave, I began to pack up my things. If I had to run, I didn't want to leave them here. Once I had my things, I slowly began to climb down from my cave to the ground. Once I reached the ground, I took only two steps when I tripped over a rock. Curse my clumsiness! Looking up, I saw that the tall giant was looking at me with an evil grin and his sharp teeth were clenched together. "Ah, I see instead of an Autobot pest I have found a little human instead. Tell me human, have you seen any energon lying around?" his voice was full of evil that I didn't even answer him as I bolted up and started to sprint away as fast as I could. "No? oh well, at least I get to squish something." I heard some more noise and I turned my head to see that the giant was now a jet and it was coming after me. Doing a quick left turn, I shook him off my tail for about five seconds before he was after me again. "You're fast for a human. But speed will not help you when I'm finished with you!" then blasting sounds came from behind me and I could feel a gust of wind nock me down. Looking back, I saw that there were now holes in the ground. Looking up in the sky, I saw that the jet fire odd looking blasts towards me. Not wanting to find out what they were, I jumped up and began to run even faster. I could tell that the blasts had hit the ground from the large chunks of rocks that had fallen nearby. "Give up Human! You can run forever!" the jet was right, I could already tell I was slowing down. Oh how I wish I was somewhere safe with someone to protect me! Then I heard the jet blast at me and this one was so close that it sent me flying into the air. I gave off a quick scream as I hurtled through the air. In the back ground of my scream I could hear the jet laughing evilly. Now I really wished I was somewhere safe, I didn't know how long I could last running from him. That is if I survived the fall. Suddenly a swirling sound filled my ears and my vision blacked out.

As the swirling noise grew louder my eye sight returned and I saw that I was still falling but I was in a completely new place. Before I could even guess where I was I landed with a thud on something. The thing I landed on grunted as we made contacts and we slid a few feet before we came to a stop. "Raf! Are you okay?" is he okay? Didn't you just see me coming flying in at top speed and crash into something! Opening my eyes, I saw nothing but blurry images. Great, I lost my glasses. "Could you Please get off me?" placing my hands down on what I was lying on I felt something fuzzy and something squishy. "That's my face." Oh my gosh! I landed on someone! "I'm so sorry!" slowly I got up from the one I guess was called Raf but just as I managed to stand up, I landed back on my butt. "Are you okay?!" Raf asked me taking my hand in his. "Yeah, I just can't see. My glasses fell off my face. Do you see them?" As Raf held me up, he didn't speak for a moment before he let go of my hand and placed something in them. "Here you go. Their very dirty though." I nodded and took my sweatshirt's sleeve and began to clean them. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Raf asked still holding me up. "Names Juliana. And I don't really know where I am so I can't answer that last question. "How were you able to use a ground bridge?" this was a new voice, it sounded older than Raf's and it was much louder. "What's a ground bridge?" placing my now clean glasses on my face, I finally got a look at Raf. He was a little boy who also had glasses and his hair was just a wild mess. Turning my head to look around, I wish I hadn't. There, not too far away, was another giant. This one was orange and white and it had blue eyes instead of red. Letting loose a scream, I turned and ran. Seeing a large table, I ducked under it hoping it would keep me safe. "Should have seen that coming." Another voice spoke, a boy's. "Well, it's not every day that someone sees a giant metal robot." This voice was a girl's. "Hey, it's okay Juliana. He won't hurt you." Turning to my left, I saw Raf standing next to me with trusting eyes. " How do you know! I have already dealt with one of those things tonight, and I'm _not _in the mood to be blasted again." Raf gave me a puzzled looked but took my hand in his own. "I promise." Something about this little boy made me want to believe him but I also didn't want to be squished either. Raf began to pull me out from under the table and he took me to the giant thing again. "Juliana, this is Ratchet. He's our friend." Slowly I looked up at the giant, he didn't look as scary as the other one and he had a nicer face on him. "Optimus isn't going to like knowing that we have another human knowing of our existence." Ratchet spoke and he shook his head. "Whose Optimus?"


	2. Chapter 2: I live alone

After I was introduced into Jack, Miko, and Raf, Ratchet explained to me what this place was and that Ratchet was someone from a planet call Cybertron. They also told me that the giant that had attacked me was call Megatron and that I was very lucky to escape with my life. But the one thing that was going through my mind was how did I get away? Raf and Ratchet told me that I came flying into the base in a flash of green swirling light that looked a lot like what Ratchet called a 'ground bridge'. They both asked me if I knew how it sent me here but I only shrugged. "Sorry, I don't honestly know. One minute I'm flying through the air outside and the next I landed on Raf here." I said as I looked at Raf who was smiling with me. "Thanks for breaking my fall Raf." I joked. "Anytime. Just give me a warning next time." Raf said with a bit of laughter. "So Juliana, why were you out in the middle of nowhere?" Miko asked me. My smile disappeared and I looked down at my feet as they swayed over the edge of the railing near the massive sized computer.

"Hey are you okay Juliana?" Shaking my head, I looked over at the bunch to see Jack had spoken to me. "Sorry?" I asked. "You zoned out for a while. We called your name but you wouldn't answer." I nodded and raised my left hand up to my chest. "I'm alright, it's just…" before I could answer him, a bright yellow car, a blue motorcycle, a big green hummer **(FYI people: i don't really know much abou cars so i'm just taking a guess at what Bulkhead is. if it's not this, sorry)**, and a red and blue semi-truck pulled up through the tunnel that was on the other side of the room. Slowly they turned into giants, or Autobots as Raf called them, and stepped closer to us. "What was the with the call Ratchet? Is something up?" the blue motorcycle asked with a girl voice. "Yeah, we just started out on patrol when you called." The green hummer spoke with a deep voice and the yellow car behind him gave a few beeps. "the reason I called you was to show you what fell on Rafael." This got their attention with both worry and concern. The yellow bot began to beep quickly and he pushed his way forward. "Raf is alright Bumblebee." I guess they can understand him, how I don't have a clue. As Ratchet stepped aside, he allowed the other Autobots to finally get a view of me with the other three. "Who's she?" the blue motorcycle asked pointing a finger at me. "Her name is Juliana and she's the one who fell on me." Raf explained as he leaned over the railing next to me. "And how exactly did she get here?" The biggest of the bunch, the red and blue semi-truck, asked. His voice sounded so void of emotion but I still could sense the concern in it. "Portal or something." I answered. "I really don't know. Ratchet thinks I went through something called a 'Ground Bridge'. What is that exactly?" I didn't receive a reply right away and I just shrugged, "Whatever." Jack stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't take it the wrong way Juliana. We just can go around telling everyone who comes in here everything." Pushing his hand off my shoulder I shrugged again with a sigh. "Trust issues. I can understand that." From the looks on his face, I could tell Jack was having a hard time believing me. "So Juliana where do you live so we can take you home? I bet your parents are worried about you." Ratchet asked. Again I looked at my feet but I stopped swaying them. Thinking fast I came up with the best lie I could think of. "I am one of the worst people to ask for directions. I only know how to get there by watching the road." It wasn't a complete lie, following the road was the only way I ever found my cave. "Then we'll have Ratchet take you home." The semi-truck said with a smile. "What! Optimus really I have work here I need to do and," "The rest of us have to return to patrolling Ratchet. You shall transport Juliana home." So the semi-truck was cthe one called Optimus. He was very big and he had that powerful look about him; the look of a leader "Very well." Ratchet didn't sound too pleased by this. "See you guys later." The blue motorcycle said with a wave. "See you later Arcee." Jack said with a slow wave. "Bye Bulkhead!" Miko shouted to the green hummer who smiled warmly. "Later Bumblebee." Raf said to the yellow car who beeped back to him with a wave. As the others changed, Optimus stood there for a moment looking at me with a blank stare. I gave him a friendly wave and a smile. He returned it and he too transformed and left with the others. "Come on you four. We need to get Juliana home so I can get back to work." Ratchet shouted as he turned into an ambulance. Figures, him being the doc bot and all. Slowly I turned around and leapt off the railing. Joining the others, we walked down the stairs and climbed into Ratchet. Man that sounds odd in my head. Jack took the driver's seat and I took the front passenger's. As Ratchet drove down the same tunnel, I looked out the window and saw that their base was in a big rock. 'Neat' I thought to myself. "So which way do we take Juliana?" turning to Jack I pointed to the left lane, "That way."

As we were driving, I thought about how I was going to get inside my cave without these guys seeing me go in. "So Juliana, why haven't we seen you at school before?" Miko asked from the back seat. "I'm ... home schooled. School and I don't mix very well." I laughed in my head at the last time I had been in school and how it had ended up with a bully having a black eye and a broken rib. School was one of the many things I didn't miss by being on my own. But there were other things I did miss, like having someone to talk to everyday and my family was all i had in this world, after what happened to them I had nothing but the clothes on my back pretty much. And that wasn't much at that.

"Now which way?" snapping out of my thoughts I turned my head out the window to see we weren't too far from my cave now. I must have zoned out again. "Not much farther now Ratchet. Make a right here." I pointed to nothing but a dirt road that looked like it hadn't been used in years. "Are you sure Juliana?" Ratchet's voice asked. "Uh yeah, just turn here please." Ratchet didn't ask again and he went down the road. After a few minutes, I saw my cave not too far away. "Stop here." Ratchet pulled slowly to a stop and turned on his lights. "Juliana there's nothing here." Jack said and I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Sorry guys." Before any of them could ask why I had brought them here, I pushed open Ratchet's door and bolted into the night. "Juliana Wait!" I could hear Ratchet call for me as I ran but I didn't stop.

Quickly taking a right turn behind a rock, I saw my cave only a few feet away. Looking back, I didn't see anyone following me and I sighed. They all seamed nice but I couldn't let them see where I lived. Slowing my pace, I walked the rest of the way to the rock. Once I reached it I slowly began to climb up but just as I made my way into the opening of the cave, a light flashed me from behind. "Juliana?" turning around, I saw Ratchet and the others looking at me confused. Scared silly, I rushed into the back of my cave and hid behind a boulder. Ratchet's light was still shinning in my cave but I soon saw three shadows coming my way. "Juliana?" it was Raf calling me. "Come on Juliana, come out." It was Miko this time. Sighing, I raised my hands up into the air and rose from behind my boulder. "Alright, you caught me now." Raf gave a sweet little smile but it disappeared just as quickly. "Juliana, why did you come here?" Raf asked, I shrugged. Might as well tell them now. "this is where I live." I answered quietly. From the surprised look on their faces, they must had been think of something else. "Don't you have any parents?" Jack asked stepping forward. I shook my head. "My family died years ago. I take care of myself now." Miko placed a hand to her lips and she looked ready to cry. "I'm so sorry Juliana." Miko said before she hugged me tightly. Letting her stay there for a moment, I smile. "It's okay." It had been so long since anyone hugged me like that, it felt good but also odd. "Juliana, please come out here." Ratchet asked from outside. Raf took my hand and we followed Jack and Miko to the opening.

Once I was out, Ratchet turned off his lights only letting the moon light our darkness. "Juliana … is what you say true?" I nodded to the Autobot but I didn't look him in the eyes, i felt so bad for lying to them all but not as much as lying to Ratchet for some odd reason. "Then we should head back to Base. I am not allowing you to stay out here tonight." Ratchet lowered his hand so that we could climb in. Stepping on, Ratchet lowered us to the ground and transformed back into an ambulance with its doors open. "Get in kids." Ratchet didn't sound angry but he did sound a little annoyed. As we all slipped in, I looked over at Jack who had this sad expression on him. Turning back to the window, I watched as Ratchet left my cave behind and returned to the road. Closing my eyes, I felt kind of guilty that I hadn't told theses' guys about my situation. All they did was try to help me and what do I do, I lie in their faces. After a while, I began to zone out and I guess I fell asleep. But before I did, I felt Ratchet tighten my seatbelt. A smile came across my face as I took it as a kind jester.

After a while, I opened my eyes to see that I was still in Ratchet's ambulance form but my seat was down and I was covered in a blanket. Slowly standing, I looked out the window to see Jack, Miko, and Raf sleeping on a coach not too far away. Looking at the clock that was on Ratchet's dash' I saw that it was six in the morning. Giving a quiet yawn, I slowly opened Ratchet's door. Man was it cold in here, Ratchet must have had his heat on because it felt like ice out here. Taking the blanket with me, I stepped out. The base seemed a little creepy when it was quiet. Not even the beeps from the computers were going. All the lights were off besides the little glow from the TV near the coach. Suddenly a slam came from behind me and I let out a quick yelp in surprise. Turning around I watched as Ratchet quickly turned into his Autobot form. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ratchet spoke as he knelt down to me. "It's okay." I smiled and pulled the blanket closer to my body. "Why didn't you wake me up when we got back? It doesn't look very comfortable sleeping like a car." Ratchet smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You looked really tired and you looked like you could really use the sleep so I told Jack to leave you be. It's no trouble." I smiled, I hadn't received this much kindness is so long. Then something popped in my mind. "Do the other Autobots know that I'm still here?" I asked. Ratchet shook his head, "by the time we returned they were already in recharge." I nodded, they'll wake up to a nice surprise wont they. "So now what?" Ratchet shrugged again "I really need to work on something's. If you want you could go and wake up Jack and the others, see if they have something to do." I shook my head, "Would it be alright if I help you instead. The others look really into sleeping." Ratchet shook his head, "I don't know if you'll be much help. It's all very complicated." I shrugged, "People call me complicated, maybe I can work with complicated thing?" Ratchet raised his brow but he lowered his hand down for me to climb in. "Okay then, let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3: My Secrests are shown to all

"Can you hand me the blue wire Ratchet?" I asked as I pulled my head out of a blaster Ratchet and I were working on. "Are you sure it's the blue wire? I could have sworn it was the red wire that needed to be placed in there?" I shook my head at him and smiled. "if you're right, I owe you a dollar. Now would you just hand me the blue wire already?" I asked as I held out my hand. Ratchet rolled his eyes but he handed me the blue wire. "Now, I just have to place the wire here and attach the **AH!**" I shouted as my face was covered in blue liquid and oil. Pulling my head out of the blaster, I spat out what had gotten into my mouth and I whipped away the mess away from my eyes to look up at Ratchet. "I'll take my dollar now." He said with a laugh as he tossed me a towel. "Can I put you on an I.O.U?" I asked as I cleaned my face of the yuck, luckily I had my hood up so it didn't get in my hair. Turning back to the blaster, I saw that it was leaking more mess and it was giving off a little whine. "That can't be good." I stated. As the whine increased, Ratchet and I back away from it with concern. "It's going to Blow!" I shouted and I turned around just in time as the blaster spewed out more oil and blue liquid all over my back and on Ratchet's arms. The explosion was so loud, or maybe it was my shouting, that Jack, Raf, and Miko bolted up from the couch screaming. "What in the name of Primus was that!" I heard Miko shout. "Sorry guys. Ratchet I kind of made a mess." I said as I turned to the now totaled blaster. "What do you mean, _Ratchet _and I? You're the one who put the blue wire where the red one was supposed to go." I looked up at Ratchet as he was whipping away the mess on his arm with a large towel. I was just about to make a comeback when I saw four familiar faces. "What's going on Ratchet? We heard an explosion come from here?" Arcee asked as the rest of the lights turned on. "yeah, and from the looks of it I would say it was really powerful." Bulkhead spoke taking a look at the blaster. I don't know why but fear suddenly kicked in and I rushed to hide behind the blaster. Luckily for me, they didn't notice me. "Just place a wrong wire, nothing to dangerous. Sorry if we woke you." Ratchet explained as he looked over at me hiding in confusion. Hearing some beeps I figured Bumblebee must have asked Ratchet what he meant by _we_. "I believe I know what Ratchet means by _we _Bumblebee … Juliana, could you come out." It was Optimus, either he was a really good guesser or he saw me. Whatever the reason, I sighed and came out from behind the blaster with my head hung low. "I thought Ratchet took you home last night?" Arcee asked. For a while no one spoke, not even Miko. "Are you going to tell them or shall I?" I turned to Ratchet who had that look on him that made me feel guilty. "I-I …" I cut myself off and turned to Ratchet. "She has no home." Said Ratchet who just plainly shouted it out. I could already tell, without even lifting my head, that I was getting looks from the other Autobots. "How can a human not have a home? Isn't that like an everyday need or something?" Bulkhead asked, I guess he's not the brains of the group. "Some people don't have homes on a number of reason Bulkhead." Raf spoke trying to explain it to the towering green giant. "Simply, it's just called being Homeless and alone." I said softly but I guess everybody heard it from the odd silence. Breaking the silence, Bumblebee gave a few beeps and whirring sounds. "I cannot agree with you any more Bumblebee. No human child should ever be without a home." Optimus spoke, clarifying what Bumblebee had said. Looking up, I saw that Optimus was now right in front of me with a smile. "Juliana, if it is alright by you, I think it would be best if you stayed here until we could find you permanent residence." I placed a big smile on my face and nodded. "I wouldn't mind at all. Thank you Optimus." No one said anything in response to this, so I figured they didn't have a problem with it. "What were you two doing that caused that noise anyway?" Bulkhead piped in, as Optimus stepped away. "Well you see. Ra- I mean, I had placed a wrong wire in that blaster there and it kind of caused it to blast out all this ick here." I turned around to show said mess on my back and my once tan sweatshirt. "But don't worry, it won't happen again." Everyone smiled and went off to do whatever it is giant robots do.

After Ratchet and I had finally clean up the mess and finished with the blaster, I went over to join Jack, Raf and Miko, who were all playing an intense video game. "What you guys up to?" I asked. Looking at the screen I saw three cars collide and a big blast came from it. "Nothing now. Hey you guys up for a trip to the movies?" Miko nearly shouted. "Sounds fine by me. What about you Juliana?" Jack asked me. To be honest, I hadn't seen a movie in years. "Sure, why not. Let's go." I said with a smile. Raf raised an eyebrow at me and began to giggle. "You're not going out like that are you?" Raf pointed to me and I looked around me. "Why? Is something the matter with it?" I asked. Jack looked kind of surprised by this and stood up. "Your clothes, their all you know … dirty." Taking a closer look at my clothes, I had to agree with Jack. My pants had huge oil stains on them and I had forgotten that my sweatshirt was nothing more than a dripping wash cloth of blaster mess. "Oh, I see what you mean. Hope you guys have fun at the movies then." I turned to leave but Jack grabbed my hand and turned me around. "Why? Don't you have spare clothes to change into?" my face began to blush, my only pair of spares was also dirty. I hadn't been able to wash them since I didn't have money. "oh, I see." Jack let go of my hand and I rubbed my arm embarrassingly. "Then instead of going to the movies, how about we go on a shopping spree. My treat." Miko said with a smile as she stepped forward to us. "Just take off your sweatshirt and we can leave to go shopping." Miko reached for my sweatshirt but I backed up. "Um, couldn't you guys just go shopping without me and bring some clothes with you?" I asked, trying my best to keep one of my best kept secrets hidden. "What? Come on, it's not that bad to go shopping. Just hand over the jacket." Miko said as she held out her hand. "Uh sorry. Can't do that." I could tell we were gaining attention from the few Autobots that were in the room. Optimus looked at me puzzling while Ratchet just looked pissed off. "Miko if she doesn't want to go then she doesn't- **Miko!**" just as soon as Ratchet began to stick up for me, Miko pounced on me trying to slip my sweatshirt off. "Come on! Trust me when I say you'll never miss this jacket!" Miko fought me by holding one hand down and began to pull the sleeve off. "Miko Please!" I begged but it wasn't working. By now she already had my arms out of the sweatshirt and my purple spaghetti strap shirt was showing. Giving Miko gave a good push and I managed to get her off me and stand up. But just as I was about to pull my sweatshirt back down, Miko took ahold of my hood and pulled my sweatshirt clean off. My jacket fell to the floor silently as Miko looked at me in awe. Everyone in the room did in fact. Eyes were bugged out, mouths draped open, and silence. Wrapping my arms around my chest, I began to blush. It wasn't my shirt or my scar on my back that caused everyone to be like this, no, it was my hair. My hair was long and flowing, almost reaching the floor, at the bottom of it I had a small black bow tied to it with beads on the tails, but it wasn't these that took their attentions. What was doing it was the color of my hair. Instead of being Blond, Brown or black, my hair was an shocking electric blue. Ever since I could remember, my hair has always been like this and my parents always told me to keep it up in my hood to hide it.

"WOW. That is very …" Miko never finished. I sighed and slumped to the floor. "Odd, I know. Freaky right. That's what everyone calls it." I said, letting my hands hit the floor. "No! it's not that, it's just so … so …" Jack too was at a loss for words. "It is very beautiful." Snapping my head to the one who said this, I was surprised to see that it was Optimus. No one had ever called my hair that before and it took me my surprise. "You really think so?" I asked sheepishly. Optimus nodded with his sweet smile. "I would have to agree with Optimus. Your hair is very lovely." Ratchet joined in on my hair praising and I couldn't help but blush at the medic's words. "Thanks. You guys would be the first." I said as I allowed Ratchet to take my hair in his fingers and slowly glided his fingers down it. "Well are we going shopping or are we not?" Miko piped in, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't know Miko. I don't usually go out with my hair showing." I emitted shyly. "Who cares. Like the big guys said, your hair is cool looking. You should let it out more often." I smiled and brought myself up to my feet. "I guess we still can go." Miko squealed with Joy and pulled me into a tight hug. "Great! I have so many places I want to take you. First the clothes department, then the hair salon," I zoned Miko out as she continued to rant on about what she wanted to do to me. Looking up at Optimus, I smiled and he stepped forward. "I will take you four where ever you want to go. The others are out on patrol and you need someone to watch you." I smiled, for some odd reason I thought that it wasn't just that. "Cool! We get to ride around in the Boss Bot!" Miko shouted and I shook my head. How that girl had such energy was beyond me. As Optimus transformed, I watched as the three of them jumped in before me. Before I went in, I turned to Ratchet and waved goodbye. Ratchet smiled and waved back. As Optimus left the base, Miko giggled behind me. "What is it now Miko?" I asked jokingly. "Ratchet never smiles like that. Ever since you came around he's been acting all nice and stuff. I think he likes you." I could tell my face was blushing again, but ten times worse. "Really Miko, be serious. Ratchet's just being a good friend to Juliana. Even if he has never acted that way to us before." Raf said only making Miko giggle louder. "Why me?" I said as I laid my head down on the headrest. "Don't worry about it too much Juliana. Miko does this to everyone." Jack stated as he put on a playful smile. "And what is that supposed to mean Jack?" Miko questioned. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Miko didn't look too convinced and she began to shout at Jack to tell her what he meant. Raf watched in interest as the two older teens bickered at each other. "Are they always like this Optimus?" I asked. "Only on good days." I smiled, I would hate to see them on a bad day.

Okay, here's the thing. Even when I was a little girl, I full heartedly hated to go shopping. I just didn't find it all that fun as the other girls I knew did. I never like bright colors either; no pinks, yellows, nothing. But here is Miko, trying to put me in the worst possible pink outfit anyone here in Jasper could find. "Come on Juliana, it would look great on you!" Miko held up to me a two piece dress that was nothing but bright pink roses and white leaves. "No Miko, the only thing that outfit will do is make me look like a clown." Raf giggled behind me and I could guess Jack was trying his best not to laugh. "You won't look like a clown. It will make you look like …" Miko paused for a moment trying to think of the best words. "flower garden." I turned to see Raf smiling and giggling at his own comment. "I think Raf just thought of the best word for that today. I am not wearing a garden." Walking away from the group to go look for a different outfit, I could hear Miko yelling at Raf and Jack about not helping her out with the pink garden. Walking a little ways away, I began to look for my own style of clothes. Once I found something I deemed wearable, I took it to the try-on area and took a look. It didn't look bad, I liked it but I already knew that the others were going to flip. "Juliana. Where are you?!" Miko shouted, most likely she had another pink outfit for me to try on but I wasn't. "Over here Miko. What do you guys think?" Stepping out of the try-on room, I stood in front of them with a smile on my face. "Whoa." Was all that came out of their mouths. I looked at myself still with a smile. I was wearing black knee torn pants, a black zip-up with a hoody on it, in my hair I had a black headband with a small feathery flower, and I had a bracelet with hanging metal rings and spikes. I waited a few minutes before I broke the silence. "What do you guys think?" Miko just stood there with her mouth gapped open, Jack hand his hands in his pockets while he swirled his foot on the carpet, and Raf had a smile on his face. "I like it!" Miko and Jack turned to Raf in confusion. "It suits you. Makes your hair pop out." I smiled, I could tell Raf was only trying to not hurt my feelings. "It's okay, you guys don't have to say anything." Miko and Jack finally snapped out of their daze and smiled. "it's not that Juliana. It's just that we weren't expecting you come out like that." Jack explained. "Yeah. But are you sure you don't want anything with flowers on it? Flowers would really work for you." Miko pressed on with the flowers still. I smiled, "I found something that I think will calm you Miko." Unzipping my jacket, I showed them the shirt I had chosen. It was light blue with a large black rose in the middle of it but the rose was dripping dark blue tears off its petals. "Well, at least it's a rose." Miko smiled and crossed her arms. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded, this was what I wanted. "Alright, come on and let's go pay for it." Miko said as she pulled out some cash from her pocket. After Miko had paid for my new clothes, we went out to meet Optimus. Climbing in, I noticed that Optimus wasn't talking to us. "you alright Optimus?" I asked. "Your clothes are very interesting looking." He said plainly. I smiled, "Thanks." I didn't know if it was a compliment or Optimus just could think of anything else to say. For the rest of the day, Optimus took us where ever we asked to go. We went to the movies, the park, then at the end of day we went to KO burgers to get something to eat. It has been to so long since I have a burger and it tasted just like heaven to me. "So now what you guys? Head back to base and play a few games." I asked as we walked out of KO. "Sounds like a plan." As we walked out into the parking lot, I heard the familiar shouts from someone. "It's You! You thief!" turning around quickly, I say the fat butcher come for me with anger in his eyes. "What did you do with what you stole! Give it back you no good thief!" he took my wrist and squeezed hard. "Let go of me!" finally Raf, Jack, and Miko had heard what was going on and turned to see my predicament. "Hey, leave her alone!" Raf shouted as he and the others rushed over to help me. "Not until she pays back for what she took! Thief!" by now he was roughly tossing my arm about and if he continued I could tell he would break my bones. "Stop it! Let me go!" I began to toss about in his grip but it did no good. "She said let her go Dude! Leave her be!" Miko shouted as she tried to pull me free. "Not until she pays me back every penny she stole from me!" by now my wrist was starting to hurt and the fat guy was beginning to pull me away. I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. Pushing Miko back, I jumped into the air and gave the guy a good kick to the ribs and then with my free hand I punched him square between the eyes. He instantly let go of me and fell to the ground holding his face and ribs. "Let's go guys." I said as I rushed over to the waiting Optimus. After a moment the guys joined me and we all hopped in. Optimus didn't say a word and neither did the guys. I kind of felt bad for what I did to the guy but if he would have held on any longer, he would have broken my bones. "Juliana, what was that about?" Optimus finally spoke up with concern in his voice. "I don't really want to talk about it now Optimus." I said but not taking my eyes away from the window. Optimus didn't respond for the rest of the drive but I could tell that he and the others were all giving me odd glances and wondering the same things. I didn't care if they looked at me funny, I was just hoping that they didn't send me away if they knew the truth.


	4. Chapter 4:The Truth and Disappearing Act

As we finally pulled up into the Autobot Base, we were met with everyone waiting for us by the computers. As Optimus came to a stop, we all piled out but not as fast as me. Once we were all out, Optimus changed back into his normal form, he joined the group and began to have a discussion. I could tell it had to do with me from the glance I got from the Autobots. Turning away, I walked over to the couch and took a seat on the floor. Jack, Miko and Raf were sitting on it with the same looks the Autobots were giving me. "Do you still want to play that game?" Jack asked but I shook my head, "Not really. You guys can if you want." They all shook their head. "Jack, we need to get you home." We turned to see Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead waiting behind us. "You to Miko." Bulkhead spoke and Bumblebee beeped for Raf. "I guess I'll see you guys later then." I said as they left for their guardian. "Yeah, see you later Juliana." Raf waved goodbye as he climbed into Bumblebee and drove off with the others. For a while, I just sat there watching the spot where everyone drove in. That was until someone called my name. "Juliana, could you come here please." Turning over to the voice, I saw Optimus and Ratchet waiting by the computers for me. "Sure." Standing up, I quickly walked over to them. as I was walking up the stairs, Optimus spoke again. "Juliana, why did that man go after you today?" I stopped at the top last step. I didn't want to tell them that I was a lying thief; they were giving me a place to stay and they were all being so nice to me and all I was doing was lying to them. "Remember I told you guys that I had no place to live?" Ratchet and Optimus nodded as I finally made it to the entertainment area. "Well, that also entitles that I have no money. And since I had no money I had to … _take_ things." Optimus and Ratchet had puzzled looks on them, they must not get human terms all the way. "That means I had to take things … without asking." For a while none of us spoke but I could tell that things weren't looking good for me. "You mean you stole things. You stole from that man?" Ratchet asked. I nodded but I didn't look them in the eyes, I didn't know if I could take in their disappointed looks. "I know it's wrong but what was I supposed to do." I said quietly. "Stealing is wrong yes, but there are better ways to obtain things Juliana." I shrugged at Optimus' words. "A lot of them I couldn't do. People won't give me a job because I don't have a home, I have nothing worth selling, and I don't have any other relatives to take me in." I sighed and stood away from the railing. "I'll understand if you want me to leave. I wouldn't want to live with a thief and a liar either." This took both Optimus and Ratchet by surprise since they didn't answer right away. "No, we don't want you to leave Juliana. It just took us by surprise to hear this." Ratchet spoke as he waved his hand in the air. "You are still permitted to stay with us but we would really appreciate it if you would no longer do such things." Optimus spoke and I could sense that he meant it. "I can promise you that Optimus. you have my word." I placed my hand over my chest and raised my other one in the air in a goofy matter. Optimus gave a smile but it disappeared very quickly. "Juliana what happened to your arm?" looking at my arm that I held in the air, I saw that the whole area of my wrist was all black and purple. "That guy that I stole from grabbed me there and wouldn't let go. I guess he did more damage than I thought he did." Pulling my sleeve up I saw that it went all the way down to my elbow. "Let me see it." Ratchet asked and I showed him my arm. He pulled out his arm and he began to scan my arm. After he was finished, he had this sad look on his face. "Does this hurt?" he asked as he gently rubbed his finger over my arm. Bur as his finger touched my skin, a hot pain came from his touch. "OUCH!" I shouted, a little bit louder than I had intended. "Just as I thought, it's sprained. If that man would have held on any longer he would have most defiantly broken your arm." I cursed in my head, thanks a lot fat man. "you'll need to keep that wrapped up. Wait here, I think I still have some human tools from nurse Darby." Ratchet walked off and left me alone with Optimus. "Nurse Darby? Is that Jack's mom?" I asked. Optimus nodded, "June is Jack mother. she left some things here just in case anyone got hurt." I nodded. Soon Ratchet came back and he handed me some medical cloth. "Wrap it around your arm but not too tightly. Just enough as to where it's snug." I nodded and began to wrap up my arm. "I never thought I would be doing this again." I said with a smile. "What do you mean by this Juliana?" Optimus asked. "I once had gotten hurt so bad that I had to something close to this. But that time, it was on my back and it was much harder to bandage." I said as I finished wrapping my arm and handed Ratchet the cloth. "You mean that scar on you back?" he asked and I nodded. "let's just say that I don't handle fire well." Ratchet looked confused but he nodded. "It's late. I believe you should get some rest Juliana." Optimus spoke as he held his hand out for me. "So now I have a bed time? Haven't had one of those in ages." Optimus smiled and took me over to the couch. Sliding off his hand, I laid me head down on the cushion and pulled my blanket over my body. "Night you guys." I said and closed my eyes. "Good night Juliana." Optimus spoke and I could hear him leave. "see you in the morning Juliana." Ratchet said as he shut off the lights and he too left. After a while I was soon in a deep sleep.

Opening my eyes, I could hear something going off. Looking over the couch, I saw Ratchet by the computers working on something. Placing my blanket around my shoulders, I walked over to Ratchet to see what he was up to. "Morning Ratchet." I shouted and I must have startled him because he nearly fell back. "Oh, good morning Juliana." I smiled, "I didn't mean to scare you." Ratchet nodded and turned back to his computers. "you didn't. I'm just not used to anyone being up this early." walking up the stairs I saw the time on the computers, 5:30. "I didn't wake you did I?" Ratchet asked as I made it to the top. "No, I usually wake up at this time. What are you working on?" I asked taking a look at the computers. "oh just some Cybertronian codes that I'm trying to decode." I nodded, "Can I help?" Ratchet smiled but shook his head. "Unless you're fluent in Cybertronian, I don't think you can be of much help." I shrugged, "True." Taking a seat on the railing, I watched as Ratchet continued to work. "Juliana, can I ask you something?" I turned to Ratchet and nodded. "Why is your hair blue? I know it's not a normal human hair color." I shrugged, there was no harm in him asking about it. "I really don't know. Ever since I was little my hair was always been blue. My mom and dad never told me anything about but just said keep it hidden and don't let anyone else see it. Besides them you guys are the only ones to see my hair color." Ratchet looked really intrigued by my story and nodded. "Interesting." I smiled, "if that's what you want to call it." For the longest time Ratchet and I didn't say anything to each other. Then I heard something coming from the long hallway not too far away. Looking over, I saw Bumblebee and Optimus coming over to us. "Morning you two." I waved with a happy smile. Optimus returned the smile and Bumblebee gave a few beeps. "what are you guys going to do today?" I asked. "we have to patrol today but Raf and Miko will be here shortly." Optimus told me and I nodded. later on Bulkhead and Arcee joined us, but just as soon as they were here they all left. "That was a quick morning." I said. "it's usually like that. They get up and leave." Ratchet said but he never took his eyes away from the computers. "Why don't you go with them Ratchet?" I asked jumping off the railing. "I'm just the medic. I usually stay here working on anything that needs to be worked on." Ratchet paused a moment before he continued on with his work. Soon boredom came over me and I thought of something. Taking my blanket off my shoulders, I placed it on the floor and stepped back a few feet. Getting myself ready, I thought about how this would be so cool if this worked. Running off at top speed, I rushed over to my blanket. Just as I was only few inches away from my blanket, I jumped and landed on it. As soon as my feet made contact with the blanket it began to slid with me on it. Letting out a happy laugh, I watched as I continued to slide towards Ratchet. "What are you doing?" he asked. But before I was able to answer him, I was rammed into the railing and sent flying over. "Juliana!" soon I landed in Ratchet's hand with a thud and I was still laughing up a storm. "Are you alright?" he asked me worryingly. "That's not how I envisioned it but yeah, I'm fine." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "do you know how dangerous that was? What if I hadn't been able to catch you in time Juliana?" my laughing stopped but I still had a smile on my face. "Sorry Ratchet, I was just bored. And when I'm bored I do some stupid things. Well, they don't seem stupid when I think of them." Ratchet groaned and plopped me onto the entertainment area. "You need to be more careful, you could have hurt yourself." I continued to smile as I pulled myself up. "Why do you care? You out of all the Autobots seem to care less about stuff like that." Ratchet was quiet for a moment and if I didn't know any better I would have said he was blushing. "I don't care. Just don't do that again!" my smile disappeared and I picked up my blanket angrily. "Alright Ratchet, don't need to blow a fuse!" I began to walk away when Ratchet stopped me by placing a hand in front of me. "Juliana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. You just had me worried when you fell over. Just promise me you won't do anything that dangerous again." My smile returned and I shrugged, "I can only keep that promise if I have something to do." Ratchet smiled and picked me up. "how about we work on that blaster again. And this time put the red wire where it's supposed to go." I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

"can you give it a test run." I asked as I stepped out of the blaster. Ratchet pressed a button on the blaster and it hummed to life. "Finally. At least it didn't blast me with goop this time. Miko would have killed me if I ruined this outfit she bought me." Ratchet chuckled as he turned off the blaster. "true but you still got some of it in your hair." Placing a hand on my head, it came back completely black and greasy. "Ick! There wouldn't happen to be a place for me to wash this out would there?" I asked. Ratchet pointed over to the long hallway, "go all the way to the end and there is a human facility. It was here before we were but it still works." I nodded and rushed off to get this yuck out of my hair.

**Ratchet's P.O.V: **

As Juliana rushed off to clean herself up, I turn to the blaster we were working on. It was amazing how a human could understand something as complicating as this but Juliana did. And it was so much easier to get into the smaller parts with Juliana, and it was quite enjoyable to have Juliana helping me. A smile came across my face but I quick lost it. Juliana was a human, a human child, and I was a Cybertronian, this was nothing more than a working friendship. A _very_ nice friendship. Soon my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the familiar sounds of someone pulling up. Turning around, I saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead pull up. Soon Miko and Rafael stepped out and they had many thing with them. "What are those?" I asked. "they wanted to make Juliana's stay here more comfortable so they brought a few things for her." Bulkhead answered as he and Bumblebee turned back to normal. "what things would that be?" I asked. Miko smiled and pulled out of one of the bags a bright pink dress. "she needs more than one pair of clothes." Seeing the dress, I suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. I could never imagine Juliana in that dress from what she came back in yesterday. "You're not going to leave her be until you put that dress on her are you?" Rafael asked as he put down the two boxes he was holding. "I am determined to put this on her. Even if I have to pin her down and force it on her." Miko said with determination. "where is Julie anyway?" Rafael asked. "Who?" I asked. "Juliana, Julie. Same person Ratchet, it's just a nickname to call her." Miko explained but I shrugged. Why call her by something she's not, just like how they call Rafael Raf. "we were working on that blaster there and she got some of the oil in her hair. I told her where the facilities were and she went to wash up." I said and I watched as Miko rushed off with the pink dress. "Miko NO!" Bulkhead shouted but it was too late she was already gone. "Julie isn't going to like it this." Rafael said shaking his head. "I have to agree Rafael. Julian isn't going to be very pleased at all." I said as I turned to the boxes that Miko and him had brought. "What else did you bring for Juliana?" I asked. Rafael opened one of the boxes and pulled out a book and a comb. "Just stuff to keep her busy and what not." I nodded, "Anything to keep her out of trouble is by my means, useful." Rafael looked at me puzzling as well as Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "I'll explain later." Just as I had finished my sentence a loud shout came from down the hallway. "**Miko!**" and then Miko came running back with Juliana's old clothes. "Now she has no choice but to come out in that outfit." Miko placed the clothes in the box and Rafael shook his head. "She is so going to get you Miko. You know she said she hates pink." Miko only shrugged. "She'll thank me later. Now we just wait for her to come out." We waited for about five minutes before another shout came from down the hallway. "Miko, if you don't bring back my clothes you are so going to regret it!" But Miko just stood her ground and took the box with the clothes in it in her arms. "Come on Raf, let's find an empty room for Julie to stay in." Rafael nodded and picked up his boxes and followed Miko down the hallway. "**Miko better be a fast runner. When Juliana comes out she's going to be running laps around here to get her clothes back.**" Bumblebee stated as we watched the two of them leave. "Indeed … Bulkhead, could you do me a favor?" Bulkhead shrugged. "What is it." I pulled out the blaster and attached it to his arm. "next time you go out test that out for me." Bulkhead moved his arm around to inspect the blaster. "Neat." "**Hey, how come I don't get to test it out?**" Bumblebee whined. "Because last time I had you test something, you nearly blew up one of my computers." Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders, "**Wasn't my fault that it malfunctioned.**" Then a loud door slam came from down the hallway. "Miko you better have my clothes with you!" turning around, we saw Juliana standing there with her arms crossed. I stood there shocked, Juliana actually _did_ look good. The dress was a two piece that broke at the middle, showing Juliana stomach, the top was strapless and it was a little bit tight, and the bottom half of the dress just stopped at her ankles. "Where is Miko?" Juliana asked. None of us answered, we just stood there in silence. "You, um, look…" "Finish that sentence and you'll wish you did." She shout out at Bulkhead who quickly did what he was he was told. "She went looking for you a room with Rafael." Juliana sighed at my answer. Turning around, Juliana stomped off in search of Miko. "She sure is touchy isn't she?" Bulkhead asked. "maybe but remember Bulkhead she hasn't lived with anyone for quite some time. She might not be completely open with stuff like that." Bulkhead nodded. "Miko you better give those clothes back!" looking down the hallway, we saw Miko coming in fast with Juliana's clothes and Juliana coming after her. "Boost me up Bulkhead!" Miko shouted and Bulkhead did as such. As Miko was raised up onto his shoulder, Juliana finally caught up. "Miko, toss down my clothes." She ordered but Miko didn't listen. "you look nice in pink Julie." Miko said but it only made Juliana angrier. Soon Rafael joined us and stepped next to Juliana. "Miko, I think you should give them back to her now." He tried to reason with her but she only shook her head. "Bulkhead, lift me. I need to get my clothes back." Bulkhead was just about to when Miko butted in "No Bulkhead. She looks better in that then these." Bulkhead pulled back, "Bulkhead!" he bent down, "No Bulkhead!" he stood up, "Bulkhead!" "No Bulkhead!" "Bulkhead!" Bulkhead!" Bulkhead now looked really confused as to who he should listen. "I want to be up there right NOW!" Juliana shouted. Then there came a swirling noise and two screams. Looking down where Juliana and Rafael were stand, I saw nothing but a green portal disappearing. "**Rafael!**" "Juliana!" I shouted with Bumblebee but the portal closed completely. There was nothing left, they were gone. "Where did they go?" Miko asked but none of us answered.


	5. Chapter 5: Reappearing and ACHOO!

Ratchet's P.O.V:

"Where did they go?" Miko asked but none of us answered. Nothing was left of them, not even the green portal. "W-what just happened Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked me but I was speechless. I had no idea what I had just seen. Then another swirling sound came and we began to look around the room. "Whoa!" turning to Bulkhead there was a green portal above him with Rafael's voice coming out of it. Then Rafael and Juliana popped out of it and landed on Bulkhead. Rafael landed next to Miko while Juliana slid off. "I gotcha!" Bulkhead shout as he reached out for Juliana and caught her in his hands. "Are you two alright?" I asked as I stepped closer to them. "yeah but what just happened?" Rafael asked as Bumblebee took him off Bulkhead. "I, I don't know. Juliana?" but I received no reply. Looking down at Bulkhead's hand, I saw Juliana laying there motionless. "Juliana." Bulkhead gave his hand a shake but she still didn't move. "Something's wrong. let me see her." Bulkhead gently passed me Juliana and I moved her hair out of her face. She was breathing, that was good, too be honest she just looked to be sleeping. "Is she alright Ratchet?" Miko asked leaning over Bulkhead's shoulder. "I believe so." Then slowly Juliana moved in my hands, "She's waking up." Slowly Juliana's brown eyes opened and she sat up. "what happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "we were hoping you could tell us." Bulkhead said. "I don't have the slightest clue … Miko!" Juliana quickly shot up and turned to Miko. "I want my clothes back _now_!" Miko was about to disagree but Bulkhead lifted her over to my hand. "Miko, I think you've messed with her enough for one day." Bulkhead said as he plopped her next to Juliana. "Fine." Miko handed Juliana's clothes and I lowered them back to the ground. "Thank you." And Juliana rushed off to put her normal clothes on. "**that was really quick. One minute she's tired and the next she's as angry as Megatron.**" Bumblebee said and he placed Rafael down next to Miko. "She sure has a problem." Miko said. "Miko, be nice." Bulkhead said as he pushed her towards the hallway. "now go say sorry." Miko was about to protest but I pointed my hand to where Juliana went off into. Miko growled and left mumbling angry words. "I better go with her. We don't need a fight between them happening." Rafael said as he rushed off to join Miko. "What do you think that was about Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked me. "I don't know but I will find out."

Juliana's P.O.V: I knew Miko was only trying to be nice but I just don't like pink for gosh shakes! Once had my old clothes, I ran back to the bathrooms to get out of this clown outfit. Once I finally put them on, I smiled but it quickly disappeared. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at Miko, I kind of felt bad now that I thought about. I knew I had to keep my emotion in check or it was just going to end up like my old home. "Hey Juliana. Are you in there?" it was Miko. Giving a sigh, I walked out to see Miko and Raf waiting for me. "Hey Miko, I have something to say." "I do as well." I smiled and patted her shoulder. "You go first." Miko nodded and continued. "Look, I'm sorry about switch your clothes on you. I didn't mean to upset you." I nodded and I continued, "and I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Miko looked up from the floor and smiled. "Great! Now that we have that over with, come with us." As Raf and Miko took my hands, I watched as they lead me down the hallway. "where are you guys taking me?" I asked but they didn't answer me. Soon we came to a large open door, and they pulled me in. "Since you're going to stay with the bots a while, we figured we could make you a better place to sleep then the couch." Miko said as she flipped on the lights. The room was big, big enough for the Autobots to come in and in it was a few things. There was a lamp, a few books, and other everyday things. "We couldn't get everything but I thought we could go and get the rest today." I smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice. Thank you." Miko and Raf smiled. Then a loud nock came from the door and I saw that the door we came through wasn't the only door. The little door was just attached to an even bigger one. Slowly the door slid open and we saw Ratchet standing there. "I see you found her a place to stay." He asked. "yup, but were not done yet. We still have to get a bed and some other things before we're completely done." Raf said as he fixed his glasses. "I see. Could the three of you come here for a minute?" Ratchet asked and he walked away. "Guess we have to." I said as we walked off to find Ratchet.

We soon found Ratchet with Bumblebee and Bulkhead by the computers. "So what is it you needed us for Ratchet?" I asked as we walked up the steps. "I wanted to figure out how that portal came. And I think some of its energy is still attached to you and Rafael." Raf and I looked at ourselves and then back at Ratchet. "I'll need some samples from each of you to test. Just a few strands of your hairs should do it." Raf and I shared glances and shrugged. Placing our hands in our hair and gave a few tugs and we each had about three or four hair strands. "Okay, now I need you two to place them on that scanner over there." Near one of the computers was a large scanner. Taking our hairs we placed it on the scanner and a thin glass covered it. "It should take a day for the scan to finish running through them." Ratchet said as the scanner continued to scan. "so do you have any idea as to what happened?" I asked. "it looked very similar to our ground bridge but it was smaller." "So what you're saying is that Raf and I were transported by a portal of some sorts?" I asked and Ratchet nodded. "Something like that." The Autobots had yet told me what their ground bridge was but I didn't care about that at the moment. "So now what do we do?" Raf asked. "We go shopping again, that's what we do Raf." Miko said as a smile grew on her face. "Bulkhead, could you take us to the mall please?" Miko asked with the best puppy dog face I had ever seen. "I don't know Miko," Bulkhead said but you could see that he was only looking for Ratchet's approval. "Go ahead and take them Bulkhead. Juliana needs a place to sleep and the couch isn't the proper choice." Bulkhead nodded and transformed into his green jeep. "Come on then." As Raf and Miko scrambled in get in, I looked over at Ratchet and waved goodbye. "See you later Ratchet." Ratchet smiled and waved back as we drove off. "So, where to first you guys?" Bulkhead asked over the radio. "Well, with the money I get from my parents we can go anywhere we like. Juliana what do you want to look for? This is your room to begin with." Miko said as she leaned back in Bulkhead's passenger seat. "I know this one place I like to go visit in the mall. That's a good place to start." I said as I placed my hands on Bulkhead's steering wheel, to make it look like I was in control instead of a giant robot.

"I have to say Miko that was actually really fun. Especially when You and Raf went through that wind machine. **(have you guys ever seen those glass tubes in malls that create winds that are equal to tornado winds? that's what that is) **" I said as we walked out of the mall with the things for my room. "Yeah, that was to cool! Raf, you looked like you were about to lose your glasses in there." Miko laughed as we watched Raf fixed his hair; it had been blown up in all directions from the wind machine. "I nearly did. I sure wish you would have joined us Julie. You would have liked it." I nodded, I really wanted to but I didn't want people to see my hair. I had my hood up and only a few strands on my forehead were visible. Soon we reached Bulkhead, and loaded our stuff. "How did it go you guys?" Bulkhead asked. "we got a lot of cool things. Julie's bed is _so_ cool." If Bulkhead's face was visible I would bet he had his eye brow raised. "Bed? I didn't see you guys bring a bed with you. Where is it?" we all began to giggle and I shook my head. "just wait until we get back to base Bulkhead. Then you can see it." Placing my hands back on the wheel, Bulkhead drove us off. "What else did you kids get? You have enough in the back to cover the whole base." Bulkhead asked and Raf pulled one of the bags out to 'show' him. "Julie picked out this cool looking … what did you call it Julie?" Raf asked as he handed me the item. "It's called a bonsai tree Raf. They don't need a lot of sun light and just a little bit of water. Perfect for the base, just as long as no certain alien robot giants come in and step on it." I joked handing the plant back to Raf. "Don't worry, having someone on base permanently will help me in remembering where I step." I laughed "Yeah, I really don't want to go 'Squish' thank you." Soon everybody was laughing and we were all making squish sound effects. By the time we got back to base, Arcee and Jack were there and so was Optimus. "hey guys. Where did you go off to?" Jack asked as we hopped out of Bulkhead. "Just went shopping for something. Just drive into my room Bulk' we'll be there in a minute to unload." Bulkhead honked and drove off to my room. "Did you find what you were looking for Juliana?" Ratchet asked. "yeah and we found other stuff I like also." I turned to Miko and smiled, "Thanks again Miko. You didn't really need to buy me all that stuff." Miko shrugged and placed an arm around my shoulder. "It was nothing. My parents always send me way too much money. So I blow it off all the time." I rolled my eyes, only Miko would blow off her parent's money like that. "Do you guys need any help putting things together?" Jack asked. "Sure." As we began to walk off, I heard someone call my name. "Juliana, could we speak with you?" I turned to see that it was Optimus who spoke. "Alright. Go on guys, I'll ketch up later." They nodded and rushed off to my room. "What is it Optimus? what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I walked up the steps towards the computers. "Ratchet and Bumblebee have told about what happened before you left with Bulkhead." I nodded, maybe they found something out about that. "Yeah, did Ratchet find anything about that yet?" Ratchet shook his head. "Rafael didn't have anything on him but your sample is taking a lot longer to analyze." I nodded. "From what Ratchet told me, you and Rafael disappeared in something like a ground bridge. Is that correct?" I shrugged, I still didn't know what a ground bridge was. "I don't honestly know Optimus. I haven't seen the ground bridge before." Optimus nodded and looked over at Ratchet. "Activate it." Ratchet nodded and punched a few buttons and pulled down a lever. A familiar swirling noise came around and a green portal appeared in the hole in the wall. "Is that what you saw?" Optimus asked and I nodded. "Sure looks like it." Ratchet spoke and turned off the ground bridge. "it was just like it but smaller Optimus." I told Optimus who nodded and turned back to me. "Do you have any idea as to how this could happen Juliana?" "No Optimus not-" I was stop dead in my tracks when a booming voice came over the computer screen. "Prime! Where are you!" turning to the computers, I saw an image of a man, and he looked extremely pissed off. "Who's the grumpy old man?" I asked as Ratchet picked me up and placed me on the ground. "Agent Fowler. What is the meaning of your call?" Optimus asked blocking me from the screens. "I think it's best if you stay in your room Juliana. Agent Fowler isn't a pleasant human." Ratchet said as he nudged me to leave. "My boys at the Pentagon have a video of one of those 'Cons shooting at something down near your place! Do you have anything to do with this?!" This time the booming voice of the agent was louder and I could tell that he was now in the room with us. Not waiting for Ratchet to say anything, I ducked behind his leg and hid. "I assure you Agent Fowler, we had nothing to do with Megatron's attack a few nights ago but we handled it." Optimus was speaking a little bit faster than normal and I figured that he was trying to get rid of the Agent. "If you handled it then you can answer a few questions. Like what in the world is this!" I could hear the computer screens buzzing and I figured that something had popped up on it. "who is that running from the 'Con?!" as I thought about it in my head, I figured that the Agent had pulled up a picture of Megatron shooting at me and when Ratchet looked down at me with worried eyes it only confirmed it. "I can also assure you it is not Jack, Miko, or Rafael Agent Fowler." Uh oh, my nose began to itch. "Well then who is it then? Are the kids here, maybe they know him?" I groaned in my head, I didn't look that much like a boy from behind. With my hair down anyway. "they are in another room helping Bulkhead with something." Arcee joined in stepping next to Ratchet, helping him block me from view. "Well go get them! if he has to do anything with the 'Cons we need to question him." My nose began to itch even harder, No not now. I held my hands to my nose hoping to stop the itching sensation I was feeling. "Agent Fowler I-" _**ACHOO! **_The room fell silent to the sound of my extremely loud sneeze. "Whose there!" in the words of the Autobots "Scrap!" Arcee and Ratchet stepped aside to show my back to the Agent. "You had him here the whole time Prime!" the Agent shout even louder than before. "Like I previously said Agent Fowler, we had it under control." Optimus said but I knew he was shaking his head in disappointment. "Well why didn't you bring him to me in the beginning?! He could-" "For one _sir_ I'm a girl!" I hissed as I turned around to show my face. The Agent stopped shouting and paused as he looked at me. "Either way kid, you coming with me for questioning." As the Agent began to walk down the stairs, Ratchet swiftly picked me up and held me close to his chest. "We have already questioned her Agent Fowler. And we all have agreed that she has no connections to the Decepticons." Optimus said as I heard a scoff coming from behind and I could tell it was Arcee. "You guys might believe that but I don't. Hand her down to me and we'll take our leave." The Agent asked as he finally reach Ratchet. Ratchet didn't do what he was asked but he just held me closer. Leaning into Ratchet, I found safety and comfort in his act of protection. "Agent Fowler, she is just a child. She doesn't need to be interrogated by your people. We are taking care of the situation surrounding Juliana." The Agent raised an eyebrow when Ratchet said my name but it quickly disappeared. "And just what do you mean when you say taking care of?" Everyone fell silent, not wanting to answer the Agent. "I'm staying with them." I spoke but I still had an angry tone in it. "Oh no you're not! Now you're defiantly coming with me now." I shuffled closer to Ratchet, afraid that the Agent meant what he said. "Agent Fowler, the child is to stay with us until we know why Megatron went after her. We can keep her protected more than you people can." Optimus said as he joined next to Ratchet and me. "Why can't she go home and have one of you guys stay with her?" the Agent's tone was getting more annoyed and I knew he was on his last strings. "She has no permanent residence Agent Fowler. That is one of the reasons she is staying with us." Ratchet said as he rubbed his thumb across my back in a comforting way. The Agent paused for a moment then looked up at me with shock. "You're homeless kid?" he asked in a nicer tone. I nodded pushing a few strands of my hair into the back of my hood. For a few minutes, the Agent didn't speak but he was think that much was certain. "Once you figure out what the 'Con wants with her will you allow me to find a place for her?" Optimus nodded but he didn't smile. Giving off a sigh the Agent raised a hand to me. "Put her in school at least for me, so I don't have to worry about her getting squished will you?" Optimus nodded and I groaned. This earned me a smile from both Ratchet and Optimus. "Don't even try to wiggle out of it kid. As long as I know your here, you're going to school." And with that the Agent left, after saying a few heated words to Optimus. "I think it's best if you go and help the others with your room Juliana." Ratchet said and I nodded. AS he placed me down on the ground I began to walk away but stopped to turn around quickly. "Thank you guys … You know, for everything." Optimus and Ratchet nodded with a smile and I continued on my trip to my room. **I couldn't help but Update early. I just had to post this now. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6: Room Make Over

The walk back to my room was a very quiet one. Not even my mind was thinking. I just walked slowly down the hall. I couldn't think of leaving the Autobots, I couldn't put it but thought of leaving them made my heart hurt. Okay, maybe I was thinking a little. Then another thought came into my head, why did Ratchet pick me up so quickly and hold me so close to him? From what I saw, he never acted the way he does with me to the others not even Raf. And the way he rubbed my back made me think that he was … No don't think like that! He's an Autobot, an alien robot, and I was a human. Something like that wasn't natural and it wouldn't work out. Pushing the thoughts away, I saw that I had finally reached my room and the larger door was open. Walking in casually, I found the others with Bulkhead trying to put something together. "Was it put joint 'A' with joint 'B' or was it 'AB' to 'CE'?" I heard Miko ask with a confused look on her. "I don't know, this guide paper isn't helping at all." Bulkhead said as he turned the paper on its side, in an attempt to help read it better. "Maybe you guys should put 'AB' with 'GH'?" I said jokingly and gained everyone's attention. "Bout time you got here. What did you and the big guy talk about?" Miko asked as she pulled apart a metal rod. "Nothing really. The reason I was gone so long was because I met your Agent friend." Jack laughed and put aside one of the pieces he was working on. "I was wondering how they were going to introduce you to him. How did he take it?" I rolled my eyes and groaned. "He didn't like the idea of me staying here and nearly tore me out of Ratchet's hands to take me away for questioning. And plus he called me a boy. I _do not_ look like a boy." No one spoke, either they rubbed the back of their heads or mumbled something to themselves. "What?! I don't look a boy… Do I?" Raf shook his hand sideways. "From the front you don't. When you first crashed into me though I thought you were until you started talking." I let my mouth drop, he wasn't serious. "if you let your hair down more than you wouldn't but I have to agree with Raf. You look like Jack with a hoody." Miko said as she played with her hair. I sighed and unzipped my jacket and tossed it aside. My hair dropped out of my hood and I gave it a quick shake. "Better?" I asked and everyone nodded. Giving a giggle to them I sat down next to Bulkhead and took a look at what they were working on. "Is this the bed?" I asked and Miko nodded. "How come you had to pick the hardest bed to make Julie?" I shrugged and took a piece in my hands. "This looks like it goes here and that piece you have Raf goes with the one Miko has." Raf and Miko shared glances before they put the two pieces together. "They do. You're really good at this Julie." Raf said and I smiled. "Let's get this over with now. Jack that one near your foot goes with this one here."

After a while, we finished with my bed and we all smiled at our work. "That took less time than I thought it would." Jack said as he and Miko looked in awe at my bed. "Are you guys sure that's a bed? Isn't it missing something's?" Bulkhead asked but I shook my head. "It's supposed to be like that. It's called a hammock." And I was right, the one I had chosen was indeed a hammock. It was supported by a metal bar body and it hung in the air swaying slightly. The cloth was a lovely shade of blue and the pillows were black to match the blanket. "I think it's neat. I have never heard of anyone sleeping in one of these before." Jack said. "I always like to sleep in these things and the shop owner had it on sale with the pillows and blanket. He even through in a few stuff animal for free for me." Walking over to a paper bag, I pulled out the stuffed animals that the shop owner had given me. A large plush whale doll and a fluffy wolf with two colored eyes. "That was nice of him. Why did he do that?" Bulkhead asked as I let him see the whale. "he said that I had such a pretty face that he could let me go with giving me something." I smiled and placed the animals in the hammock. "Hey Julie, what are you going to do with this?" looking over at Miko, I saw that she had my one prized property. My blue blanket was in her hands and she was tossing it around like it was garbage. "Are you going to throw it out. It should have been a long time ago, it looks like it was fried and torn all in one." I rushed over to her and snatched it from her quickly . "_That _is never going to be thrown away. Never." I had a bit of anger in my voice because of the way Miko messed with it and how she called it garbage. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Why do you like that thing so much?" I sighed, control your anger Juliana. "It's the only thing I have left of my family." The room fell silent. "Sorry Julie, I didn't know." I smiled and placed my blanket around my shoulders. "It's okay, most don't." Raf and Jack looked at my blanket and I could tell what they wanted to ask. "Why are there burn marks on it?" Raf asked rubbing one of the burn marks gently. "The reason my family's gone is because there was a fire. The whole house burned down. I was the only survivor." Everyone's expression saddened at this. "How did you survive?" Bulkhead asked. "I don't know. Most of that day is a blur. All I do remember is waking up in a pile of ash covered in this blanket. I was only 8 at the time." Silence took us again but I quickly broke it with a smile. "But now I have something even better. I have friends who care and that's enough for me." Everyone joined me in smiling and we continued to work on my room.

After we put everything up, we heard a knock and saw Ratchet standing in the still open door way. "I see you have gotten situated." We nodded and looked at our work. I had a bunch of pictures of animals on the walls, a stool for my tree, a small desk/dresser we built with a lamp on it, a blue rug lay down next to my hammock, and I had placed my hair brush and hair ties on the desk. It wasn't much but I liked how it looked. "Yeah, just finished. Did you need something Ratchet?" I asked. "Just came to see how you were doing Juliana. And your parents called to tell you kids to head home." Ratchet said pointing to Jack, Miko, and Raf. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow guys." I said as I watched them leave my room. "See you later Julie." "Later girl." "Bye Juliana" they all said to me and I waved back. Noticing that Ratchet hadn't left yet, I walked over to the Medic. "Anything else Ratchet?" I smiled as I watched him trying to find his words. "Uh, no. not really. Unless you want to come with me while I work on some plans?" I nodded, I had nothing better to do. Ratchet placed his hand out for me and we went out to the computers. As we made it, I notice that Ratchet slowed when he placed me next to the railing; like he didn't want to put me down. "What time is it?" I asked out of curiosity. "About 9:30 p.m. earth time." I nodded. Sitting down on the railing I watched as Ratchet went to work on this plans. The sounds of his fingers touching the computer's keypad were soft but you could still hear the metal joints click together every time he bent his fingers. Soft clicks came every time he pressed down on a button and with every click a picture or letter would pop up.

After a while, my eyes began to flutter and I was yawning every other minute. "I think it's best if you went to bed Juliana." I turned around to see Ratchet holding his hand out for me. "We haven't been out that long. Just let me stay here a little longer please?" But Ratchet shook his head and gently pushed me into his hand. "We've been here for three hours Juliana. It's late, time for you to get some rest." I was kind of shocked at how long I had been there with Ratchet but I was too tied to care. As Ratchet walked me into my room, he gently placed me in my hammock under my blanket. "Thanks Ratchet." I said with a yawn and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Juliana. Sleep well." And with a quiet shutter, Ratchet shut off the lights and closed my door. A smile came across my face at how comfy and warm I felt in my hammock and I was soon asleep.


	7. Chapter 7:Do you know who or what she is

Ratchet's P.O.V:

The next morning came with nothing but silence. I as usual was up early working on what needed to be worked on but for some odd reason it felt so much lonelier today. Looking down the hall where everyone was still down sleep, I began to wonder if Juliana was awake yet. Unlike the other children, who would more than once annoy me to the point of blowing a fuse, Juliana was very enjoyable to be around. She wasn't loud like Miko, she wasn't as shy as Rafael, and she didn't have the kind of problems Jack would talk about. Juliana was a character all her own and I enjoyed it greatly. Hearing a soft beeping sound, I was snapped out of my thought to see a file had popped up on the computer's screen. Opening the file, I saw that it was a half complete scan of Juliana's hair. "Odd." I said to myself as I continued to read the file. "Morning Ratchet." Jumping up in surprise, I turned to see Juliana standing a few feet away from the stairs with a smile. "Morning Juliana." Juliana began to walk up the stairs and I noticed that she had that burn blue blanket of hers again. It had been wondering why she always had it even though it looked closed to be going to the scrap heap. "Sorry that I scared you again Ratchet. I really need to start walking louder or something." She said as she took her spot on the railing. "That's quite alright Juliana. I was just deep into something." I said as I closed the file, I would read the rest later when I had time. "I see. So what do you have planned for today Ratchet?" I pressed a button and a website popped up. "Since Agent Fowler made it very clear that you _have _to go to school, I suggest we look into enrolling you into Jasper High. It is at a close location and you would be seeing the others every day." Juliana nodded but she had this look on her that showed that she was hiding something. "Is something the matter Juliana?" I asked her. "Nothing Ratchet, it's just that…The last time I was in school, it didn't end so well." I looked at her in confusion, "Care to elaborate for me?" Juliana sighed and began to swing her legs over the railing. "The last time I was in school a school bully teased me about my hair color and how I was a freak." I frowned at hearing this, Juliana was _FAR _from a freak and her hair was lovely. "As he continued to pick on me, I guess I just…snapped. The next thing I know is that I'm throwing a punch to his stomach and he goes flying back. After that, I don't really remember much. From what I was told, I went into a crazed frenzy and just completely went after him. He had to go to the hospital for a broken rib and a lot of other things." This confused me even more; Juliana didn't look like she could hurt anyone. She acted as if she was always afraid of someone hurting her. "The really odd thing about this was that I was only 8 at the time and the boy was 12. The kids said that the way I attacked him, it looked like he was going up against an adult boxer. They also said that it took three teachers to fully pry me off and soon after that I blacked out. I woke up in the nurse's office with the teachers and my parents." This only made my confusion worsen, Juliana wasn't strongly built and she looked like she could barely go up against Rafael. "When I saw them, I didn't know who I should be more afraid of. The teachers or my parents. My parents' one rule was never to let anyone see my hair and I broke it. This was a new school and we had only been there for about a week so I wanted to see what people would do when they saw my hair. Let's just say it didn't end well with my parents." Juliana sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I never understood why my hair is like this and my parents never told me anything about it. Growing up I thought nothing about it but now…I think of it as nothing more than a horrifying addition to my creepiness." I shook my head and used one of my fingers to lift Juliana's head up to look at me. "There is nothing creepy about you Juliana. You are just as normal as every other human who walks this planet. And if they have anything else to say about it, then their just jealous of you and your originality." This got me a smile from Juliana and I had to smile back, Juliana's smile reminded me of the rising sun of this planet. "Thanks Ratchet." I nodded and took back my hand. "No problem. Now let's get you enrolled already then you can help me with something." Juliana nodded and turned to face the computers. "Can you sign me up for the Choir and art club? I really enjoy those classes."

Juliana's P.O.V:

Once Ratchet had finally finished enrolling me to Jasper High, we got to work on one of Ratchet's projects. "What is this exactly again Ratchet? Screw driver please." I asked and gained the screw driver. "It's a part for the ground bridge. It just needed to be fix and tuned up." I nodded my head from inside of the part. It was dark in here but I could see enough for what I was doing. "Okay, let's see if that worked." I said as I slipped out and watched as Ratchet turned it on. It gave a soft hum and it glowed a light green. "Well, now that we have finished that what do we do now?" I asked whipping my brow. "I have to place that back in the ground bridge but I would suggest that you go clean up." I looked down at my hands to see that Ratchet did have a good idea. I was completely dirty and I smelled like oil and grime. "Sounds like a solid idea. I'll see you in a little bit then." I jumped down from the table we were working on and walked down to the bathroom to wash up. As I continued to walk down, I turned my head to see that one of the large doors open to show Optimus step out. "Morning Optimus." I shout and he quickly looked down at me with a smile. "Good morning Juliana. Why are you so filthy?" he asked and I shrugged. "I was helping Ratchet with a part to the Ground Bridge. I was just about to go clean myself off." I said as I continued on my way. "See ya later Optimus." I said waving my hand goodbye. I could hear Optimus walk away and I smiled. The way Optimus sounded when he asked me why I was dirty he sounded like my father when I younger. The thought of Optimus acting like my father made me laugh a little. Having an Autobot for a father sounded very odd, but what in my life wasn't odd. The next thing you know is that I would end up dating one of them. I shook my head as I walked into the bathroom to wash up.

After I had finally cleaned myself off, I walked over to my room to change my clothes. Miko had allowed me to pick out my own clothes on the condition that I allow her to pick out one outfit. I had agreed to it but now I wish I hadn't from what Miko had picked out. Shuffling through my dresser, I picked out an outfit that wasn't too different from the one I was wearing but the shirt instead had a large liter purple peace sign on it. One could never have enough peace signs around but the dream for world peace and stuff like that was far from happening. Pulling my jacket on, I began to walk down the halls. "Really Optimus, you can't really expect her to stay here with us do you?" I stopped just at the edge of the hall, from what I could hear it was Arcee talking to Optimus. "Arcee I understand your concern but I have made it very clear that Juliana shall stay here with us until further notice. Seeing as she also has no permanent residence or family, I couldn't stand the thought of sending her back out to be alone." Even though I couldn't see Optimus' face, I could tell he had an angry look on him. "But with her back ground Optimus I don't think it is safe for her to be here. How long will it be until something of ours goes missing?" my head lowered at hearing this, they don't all trust me. "If you would remember correctly Arcee, she said she didn't enjoy taking things. She did it as a last resort." Arcee scoffed "And how long will it be until something here will be a 'Last Resort' Ratchet?" I couldn't help it, I began to cry quietly. "Arcee, I ask you to put a little faith in Juliana. I do believe that she will keep her promise." Arcee didn't respond for the longest time before she answered Optimus. "I'm going to go wait for Jack to get off work." And I could hear the sound of Arcee zooming off and that left us in the silence of my sobs. "Juliana, could you come out please?" I shot my head up in surprise, how did Optimus know I was here? Whipping my tears away, I stepped out to show myself to the two Autobots. Once Ratchet set his eyes on me he looked both shocked and worried. "Juliana? How much of that did you hear exactly?" I shrugged, "Enough of it." I lowered my head down and placed my hands in my pockets. "Arcee doesn't trust me very much does she?" I asked. "Arcee is only wanting to keep everyone here safe." Optimus said as he lowered his hand down for me and I slowly walked on it. "Can't say I blame her; I wouldn't want the ones i care for to be around someone who steals for a living." I said as I used my sleeve to clear my eyes of tears. "That's not what Optimus meant Juliana. Arcee has had a troubling pass and she has lost many loved ones. She just doesn't want to see someone new get hurt. She doesn't want to see_ you_ get hurt." I shrugged and sat down in Optimus' hand. "Sure, if you say so." I could hear Ratchet sigh and I felt Optimus' finger move under my chin, moving my face to look up to him. "Give Arcee sometime Juliana." Optimus said and I leaned my head on his finger. "It's going to take a long time from the looks of it." Optimus nodded and slowly began to rub my back with his thumb just like Ratchet had done. "How about you take Juliana for a drive Optimus. The air could do her some good." Ratchet said and I had to agree, a nice drive sounded really nice about now. "Would it be alright Optimus?" I asked. Optimus smiled and placed me on the ground as he transformed into his semi-truck form. "Ratchet, I shall call you when we return." Optimus said as he opened his passenger door for me. "See you later Ratchet." I waved as I hopped into Optimus' passenger seat. "Drive Safe please." Ratchet said and we slowly began to leave the base. As we made our way farther and farther from Ratchet, I could have sworn that I could see Ratchet looking disappoint.

The drive was turning out to be more relaxing than I had imagined. I had the window down and the crisp afternoon air was blowing in my face. Optimus was silent for most of the drive and we didn't have the radio on so it was just void of noise. Looking up at the sky, I saw nothing but puffy white clouds and a few birds flying around. I always wanted to fly when I was younger; to soar with the jets and to fly alongside the moon. "Juliana, what is it that your thinking about?" Optimus finally spoke, surprising me a little. "I was just think about what it would be like to fly." I answered looking back up to the sky. "I have heard it is very nice." Optimus said and we both laughed lightly. Blinking a few times, I noticed that something large fly above us. "What's that?" I said aloud. Something on Optimus' dash blinked and an odd image popped up. "Decepticons." He said as he picked up on the speed and began to dive away. "Is it Megatron?" I asked quite afraid, I was not in the mood to see the Decepticon leader right now. But Optimus never got the chance to answer me as a few blasts came at us and it made us slide off the road. As Optimus came to a stop, he opened his door and I stepped out without having to be asked. As soon as I was out Optimus transformed and stood in front of me. Soon the jet zoomed in close and transformed into the one bot I didn't want to see. "Ah, Optimus. Isn't this an odd meeting?" He spoke like he wasn't expecting to see him. "What do you want Megatron?" Optimus asked as he pulled out his blades. "I was on the hunt for a small energon reading and I just happened to see that the energy was with you. Now if you would, hand over the energon." Megatron's gaze lowered down to me standing next to Optimus' leg and he smiled. "I see you found the human I met a while ago. Interesting disappearing act you pulled human, you'll have to tell me how you did that later?" I didn't answer; I only ducked behind Optimus' leg. "I see she remembers our last encounter. I shall deal with her once I am finished with you Optimus." Megatron pulled out his blade and charged for Optimus. "Juliana, run away from here as fast as you can!" Optimus shouted as he rushed to meet Megatron in battle. Not wanting to disobey him, I turned around and bolted towards the rock walls. As I ran I could hear the clash of blades and a few evil chuckles from the Decepticon leader. "Running away won't save her Optimus." I heard a soft hum and then a blast sent me flying into the air. "Juliana!" I landed a few feet away from where I was previously and I landed with a loud THUD. I yelped out in pain and lay there for a few minutes before I pushed myself into a sitting position. "Well, isn't that an odd sight." Megatron spoke and I placed my hand to my head. What I felt was my hood had fallen off and my hair up in a wild mess. "I go looking for a small energon signal and I find a energon mine." Megatron began to walk towards me but was stopped when Optimus drove into him, sending him a good distance away. "Hurry Juliana, I have contacted Ratchet to send us a ground bridge." He held his door open for me but as I stood up to get in, Megatron snatched me up in his claws and held me in the air by my jacket. "Do you know what you have here Optimus? Do you know what this human is?" I struggled to get away but all it did was twirl me around in Megatron's grip. "Leave her alone Megatron! Or you shall face my wrath!" Optimus said with such anger that even I could tell he meant it. "Optimus you're a fool if you don't know what she is. This mere human is nothing but a endless supply of-" Megatron was cut off when a green swirl of light popped up in front of him and Ratchet came out punching him directly in the face. Suddenly I found myself falling down and landing in Ratchet's waiting hand. "Are you alright Juliana?!" Ratchet asked worryingly. I nodded and looked over to see Megatron slowly getting up. "Hurry Optimus, through the ground bridge!" Ratchet shouted as he ran into it. Soon Optimus followed us in and the ground bridge closed behind us.

As we entered the base I noticed that I was breathing heavily and I was clinging to Ratchet's finger, almost as if I let of it I would no longer exist. "What happened back there?" Ratchet asked. "Megatron came and attacked us. And he went after Juliana." Optimus told Ratchet as he joined next to him looking down at me. "Are you alright Juliana?" Optimus asked but I couldn't answer. My body was like going into shutdown mode; my voice wouldn't work, my mind was blank, and my vision was going in and out of blurriness. "She's in shock." Ratchet said as he placed me down on a berth. At first, the knowledge of me being off Ratchet's hand didn't compute but once it did I began to whimper and I reached out for him. "It's okay Juliana. You're safe now. You're safe." Ratchet gave me one his fingers and I took it quickly in my grasp. "Will she be alright Ratchet?" Optimus asked. "She should be fine if we give her time." Optimus nodded and placed a few of his fingers on my back. Slowly the fear was going away and I could feel myself coming back to normal. "Are you alright now Juliana?" Ratchet asked and I managed to nodded. "That's good. Now I need to make sure you are not hurt so I'll only be a minute." Ratchet said as he slowly took away his finger from me. I slowly began to reach for him but I soon found another finger in front of me. Taking it quickly, I looked behind me to see it was Optimus who I was hanging onto. "Now just hold still so I can scan you to see if your hurt." Slowly I was covered in a blue light that came from Ratchet's arm. Soon the light was gone and Ratchet smiled. "She's completely alright. Thank the All Spark." Optimus nodded and looked down at me as I refused to let go. "Why did Megatron go after her Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "He said that she was of some importance. Unfortunately I was unable to find out what it was that made him go after her." By now the both of them had their eyes glued to me and my eyes began to slowly shut. "I think it is best to let her rest for a while Optimus. You should place her in her room for now." Ratchet said and Optimus nodded. As I was cupped into Optimus' hands, I slowly began to fall asleep. Before I was even placed in my bed, I completely zoned out. And I was still clutching Optimus' finger.

**Wonder what Megatron knows about Juliana?**

**Wont know until the next CHPTR.**

**Review Please.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day of School

Slowly opening my eyes, I notice something odd. I wasn't in my hammock; to be honest I don't think I was even in my room.

Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that this room was completely different from mine. This one was much larger and the walls were a light shade of gray with shelves that held many data pads and odd looking object.

Looking down at my arms I noticed that instead of my blanket, I had a large finger wrapped around my body and I was clutching it for what seemed like dear life.

"I see you are awake." Looking up, I saw the familiar face of none other than Optimus Prime. "What am I doing here?" I asked my voice still a little groggy from sleep. "I was planning on placing you in your room to rest but you refused to let go of my servo." Optimus stated as I finally released his hand.

"Oh, sorry." Optimus smiled and shook his head. "It is quite alright Juliana. After what happened the previous day, I cannot blame you." My mind paused for a moment, did he just say the _previous_ day? "I've been asleep since yesterday?" I asked quite shocked.

"Indeed. I had to retire to my room along with you still in my servo." I could feel my face blush a little bit at the thought of me staying in the Autobot leader's room. "Sorry Optimus." I said bashfully but Optimus only shook his head again "No need for apologies Juliana. You caused no harm."

Looking down slowly, I noticed that Optimus had me propped up against his chest between his window chest plates. Listening closely I could hear the soft sound of his spark beating a calm and comforting sound and if I held my hands still enough I could feel the spark giving off its beats.

"I think it might be best if we go see Ratchet. He said today you would be starting school with the others." I nodded with a groan. Great, I get to spend all day stuck in a building built to keep children locked up and forced to learn useless things. I would learn more if I just stayed here with Ratchet and have him teach me.

"Alright I guess." Slowly Optimus stood up from his spot on his bed and I slid down into his waiting hand. Walking over to his door, I noticed on a nearby table a picture on a large data pad of some people but before I could get a good look at it, Optimus and I were already out of his room and walking down the hallway.

OoOoOoOoOo

As we came into the main room, I soon saw Ratchet working like always as at the computer. "Morning Ratchet." I shout for his attention and he quickly turned around to see me with a happy smile. "Morning Juliana. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged as Optimus placed me not to far away from the couch. "Better than yesterday." Ratchet nodded and turned to the computer. "You still have two and a half hours until you are needed to be at school. Are you sure you are well enough to go today, if you want I can call them and tell them you are unwell."

I smiled but shook my head. "If I push it off today, I'll just keep pushing it off. Let's just get this over with and then I can be home by the end of the day." The looks I got from Optimus and Ratchet made me confused. "What?" I asked.

"It's just that… you calling this place your home." Is that the reason they looked so dumbfound, just because I called the base home. "What else would I call it? I live here don't I?" they nodded and Ratchet smiled. "That you do. Why don't you go get ready? I'll be taking you to school shortly." I nodded and walked off down the hallway to my room to get ready.

As I made my way to my room, I began to wonder why it would be ratchet taking me to school. Wouldn't it be better if Bumblebee or Bulkhead take me, since they have to take Miko and Raf to school anyway.

Shrugging it off, I walked into my room and I noticed something on my dresser. There was a small pink note that was under a pile of clothes.

Opening the note, I saw that it was from none other than Miko and on it came an order.

'Hey Julie! Ratchet told me and the guys about how you are joining Jasper High today so I had Bulkhead bring Raf and me over early to do a little something. Since you are reading this, you'll notice the pile of clothes I left for you. This is what you will have to wear for school today, No questions asked.'

I let out a quick laugh at what Miko was telling me to do, there was no way I would wear what she left me. But as I continued on with the letter I noticed something startling.

'And I know what you're thinking, so I had Raf help me take all your clothes away and brought them to school with me. Your dresser is completely empty so you have no choice but to wear what I left you. Can't wait to see you at school today. Miko'

My mind went into a state of panic and I quickly pulled open my dresser. Nothing, every slot was empty and my clothes were gone.

"Miko! You are so going to get it." I shouted to myself as I shut my dresser with a slam. Looking down at the pile of clothes Miko left me I gave a loud groan and picked them up to go change into them.

"At least I still have my spare Jacket with me." I said as I shut my door behind me.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

It was getting close to the time to take Juliana to school and I noticed that I hadn't seen Juliana come back ever since Optimus had set her down to leave. "Juliana, are you ready yet!"

I knew human females took a long time to get ready for the day but even this was pushing it. As I waited for a reply, I noticed that something was coming up the hallway.

"about time you got ready. I was wondering what was…" I stopped in my tracks as I took in Juliana's appearance.

"Please Ratchet, just don't say anything. I'm already mad at Miko for taking my clothes, I don't want to be angry at you to." Julian said as she held up her hand to stop me from continuing.

"Very well. Are you ready to leave than?" I asked and Juliana nodded but her gaze never met mine. "Alright, let's head out shall we." Transforming into my Alt mode and held my door open for Juliana.

As she climbed in, I drove off down the tunnel and we were soon out on the road heading to Jasper.

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

Most of the drive was quiet. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing in through the window. I could tell Ratchet wanted to talk to me but at this point, anything my medic friend would say would most likely end with me yelling or shouting at him.

"I'm sorry Ratchet." I said completely out of the blue and it must have taken Ratchet by surprise by the way the Autobot symbol on his steering wheel blinked rapidly.

"Excuse me?" Ratchet asked as he turned down a road and I could see Jasper high not too far away.

"About the silent treatment. I'm just mad at how Miko took my clothes and forced me to wear this today. I didn't want to yell at you is all." It was silent for a moment before Ratchet finally spoke up.

"That is understandable Juliana. Believe me when I say that Miko can be a hand full a lot of the time. Half the time I am trying my best to hold back my anger." Ratchet finished as he came to a stop in the school's parking lot.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Ratchet." Just as I was about to open the door Ratchet stopped me by locking the door. "Wait Juliana! I have something for you."

Suddenly the glove compartment popped open and I saw something inside it. "What is this?" I asked as I pulled out the object.

"It's what you humans call a bracelet. But this bracelet is special." Ratchet explained as I took in the small object.

The bracelet was a black strap with small white jewels all the way around it and in the middle of it was a large blue Autobot symbol. "It's lovely Ratchet. Thank you." Wrapping the bracelet around my good wrist, since my other one was still wrapped up, I took in how it pit perfectly.

"That bracelet's Autobot symbol is a built in comm. link and it is also a homing devise as well as a signal scrambler." Ratchet continued as I gave my wrist a turn.

"So I can call you guys with this and you guys can find me anywhere? Neat, but why put in the scrambler?" I asked wondering why it needed a scrambler.

"With the incident that happened with Megatron yesterday I think it might be best if you are put under as much protection as we can. Megatron has many bot's that can track you with just as simple as making a call on a phone. Speaking of human tech, look around in the compartment some more."

Looking back into the compartment, I found a small black flip phone. "Agent Fowler gave that to you to call any him or the others if there is some odd reason as to why the rest of the team or I can't be gotten to." Ratchet said and I smiled, I always wanted a phone.

"Well, tell the Agent that I said thanks. Now I think I'll see you later Ratchet, I don't want to be late on my first day." I said as I was able to finally open the door and step out.

"Have a good day Juliana." Ratchet said as he honked his horn and left off down the road, leaving me alone in the parking lot.

Turning around I saw a few other kids standing around in the lot and a few others standing at the school's front steps. A few of the boys were taking in my appearance and I groaned miserably.

Walking towards the school, the looks only increased as I began to come closer to a large group of boys. One of them gave off a cheeky smile and said something to his friends before he came over to me slowly.

As he stepped in front of me, blocking me from moving, he leaned on a car that stood near us. "Hey there pretty face. I don't think I've seen you around here before, you new here?" he asked as he leaned closer into my face.

"Uh, yes I am. Names Juliana." I said quickly as I tried to walk around him only to have him follow me.

"Name's Vince. How's about I show you around here pretty face, help you get better acquainted with the school." He asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry but I'm supposed to meet up with my friends. Maybe some other time." Pushing his arm off quickly, I rushed towards the school door leaving Vince with his now laughing friends.

Once I thought I was a good distance away from Vince, I looked around for Miko, Raf, or Jack. And not too far away from where I was I saw all three of them sitting down on the steps talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys." I shouted as I walked over towards them. they all turned towards me and Raf and Jack nearly choked from laughing.

"H-hey Juliana. What are you wearing?" Jack asked as he pointed to my outfit, while he was holding back his laughs.

"Miko took my clothes this morning and only left this one. I had no choice." I groaned as I finally looked down at my clothes.

I had on a long pink dress, luckily it was a one piece, and it had a line of red hearts at the bottom of it as well as a large one on my left side chest. "but at least I still have my jacket to cover up my hair with. If Miko had taken them both you wouldn't be seeing me here today."

Miko groaned and stood up from the step she was sitting on. "I thought we told you that your hair is fine Julie. Why not let it out just for now, no one's here to see." She pleaded with me but I shook my head.

"Could one of you guys show me to the office. This place is so big that if I was left on my own I would be lost for a week before finding it." I asked and Raf nodded and took my hand. "Sure. Come on, I need to stop by there for a minute anyway."

As Raf lead me away, Miko and Jack followed suit and we all went down the halls together.

OoOoOoOoOo

As I sat down in front of a desk, I waited for the office lady to come back with the list of my classes. The office wasn't big but it had many different things scattered around it. There was a snow-globe with the word 'Hawaii' in it, bookends of the Eifel Tower, and I even saw the seashell sitting on a shelf.

"Okay miss Juliana. Here's your classes." Turning around I saw the short women standing in the doorway with a small slip of paper in her hand. "Just follow Rafael around and you should be alright."

Taking the slip from her hand, I said my thanks and stepped out. Closing the door behind me, I saw Raf sitting down in a chair waiting for me. "Got your classes Julie?" he asked as he took my hand in his and I showed him my classes.

"Okay, looks like you have the same first four hours like I do. So let's head to art, shall we." Following Raf down the halls, I noticed all the many different face that were looking at me and Raf as we went past.

"Don't worry too much about them Julie, I got the same looks when I first came here. It stops after the first week." Raf said but his words didn't really help much.

"here we are Julie. The art room." Raf said as we made it to the small wooden door that held a sign that said 'ART' on it. "Ready to start the day?" he asked.

"sort of. Is it wrong to want to chicken out after being school for less than ten minutes?" I asked giving off a joking chicken squawk.

"you'll be fine Julie. Art is one of the simplest classes here." Raf gave my hand a squeeze and pulled me into the small class room.

OoOoOoOoOo

As the final bell rang, I sighed happily and gathered the new book I gained today. Walking out of the classroom, I saw Miko waiting for me holding a bag out for me.

"You did well for your first day Julie. And I saw a lot of the boys giving you the 'look' in that dress." Miko giggled as I took the bag and we began to walk down the halls to our lockers. Raf's was right next to mine and Jack and Miko's were across from ours.

"how'd history go Juliana? Mr. T didn't bore you to death did he?" Jack asked as he joined up with us. "I guess I should have listened to your warning Jack, Mr. T is as exciting as watching the grass grow." I said as I finally got to my locker, where I saw Raf saw waiting for us.

"How'd it go Julie?" Raf asked and I groaned with my head banging against my locker. "that bad, really?"

"I'll need a lot of catching up to do. Years without school really does effect when you go back." I said as I opened my locker and placed my books in my backpack.

Pulling my bag out, my locker was slammed shut and next to me stood Vince from this morning. "Hey pretty face, we never did get to finish that talk this morning. How about I take you for a drive and we can talk?"

I could feel my face blushing and I stepped back a little surprised. "I don't know." Slowly I felt two different hands being place on my shoulders and one in my hand.

"Leave her alone Vince." Jack said, almost shouting, at Vince. "Yeah, go find someone who looks like they can stomach you. Though I highly think that will never happen." Miko shout as she gave Vince a push back.

"Who gave you three the power to choose for her. Pretty face here can choose for herself if she wants to leave with me or not. How about we leave these dorks and go someplace special?"

I was speechless, I had never been spoken to like this before and I didn't know if I should be terrified and angry or if I should take it as a compliment. "Maybe later Vince. I promised them I would hang out with them today."

Vince looked both angry and annoyed but he put on a smile and shrugged. "Fine by me, see you later Pretty face. Hope we can plan that drive together later." And with that Vince walked off with his hands in his pants.

"You need to stay clear of him Juliana. Vince is nothing but trouble." Jack warned but I only slowly nodded. My mind was still going blank at what just happened.

"Come on Julie, let's head outside." Raf gave my hand a tug and we began to walk out to the parking lot.

Once we were out, I saw three familiar vehicles waiting for us. "So, who am I going with back to base?" I asked and the familiar honk came from across the lot. Turning to the sound, I saw the white and orange ambulance waiting only a few spots away from where bulkhead was.

"When does Ratchet ever come to pick us up?" Miko asked as I went over to ambulance without even thinking. "How's it go today Juliana?" Ratchet asked as he shut the door behind me.

Looking out the windows, I saw the odd and surprised looks from the others and I had to think that the other bots were doing the same.

"Juliana? Did you hear me?" Ratchet asked snapping me away from the looks. "Yeah Ratchet, it was alright. How was your day? Finally not having to watch me all day long."

Ratchet paused a moment, almost like he was gathering his thoughts and then he finally answered. "It was… not as enjoyable as I thought it would be. Let's say I have grown accustomed to having you be there with me at the base to help me with things."

I smiled and somehow I could tell Ratchet was to. "Is there anything that needs to be fixed back at base? I need something to do to clear my mind." I asked as we continued to drive down the road.

"Why, Did something happen?" Ratchet asked as he slowed down a little. I shook my head, trying my best not to show that I was hiding what had happened only minutes ago.

"No, just want to get out of this dress and do something constructive." I said, waiting for Ratchet to respond. "Very well, I have to fix another part of the Ground Bridge that needs to be worked on. Would that work?" I nodded and was quiet for the rest of the drive.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Can you hand me the cleaning cloth Ratchet? There's a large glob of gunk clogging one of the pipes." I asked as I pulled my head out from the extremely dirty part.

"It is so much easier to fix and clean these parts now with your help Juliana. Normally it would take me hours to get this done." Ratchet said as he handed me the cleaning cloth and I crawled back into the part.

"_Luck_ you. You're not the one going head first into a grimy pipe to clean up a mess . you're lucky that I have nothing better to do or I wouldn't even think about doing this." I said as I whipped away the ick that was causing the pipe to clog.

"You did volunteer to do this, remember Juliana?" Ratchet said as I climbed out of the pipe, completely dirty.

"Yeah yeah, how about you give it a try now see if that cleared it?" I said as I tossed Ratchet the cloth to only have it reach his hand and not his head which I was aiming for.

As Ratchet flipped a switch on it, the part hummed to life but it only lasted a few seconds before it shut down again. I gave off a groan as did Ratchet; this was the tenth time it had done this.

"Maybe it has to do with something with its wires? Hand me the flashlight would you Ratchet." As Ratchet handed me the flashlight, I crawled back into the part and went to the area where a wire box was.

"Hey Ratchet! Where's Julie?" I listened as Raf asked for me and I could hear Bumblebee beeping for me as well, I think.

"She is assisting me with this Ground Bridge part here." Feeling the part rumble a little, I gave off an angry growl knowing that Ratchet had tapped the part. "You know I'm still in here right?" I teased and I could hear Raf and Bumblebee gasp together.

"Julie's in that thing! Isn't that a little bit Dangerous Ratchet?" Raf asked and Bumblebee beeped quickly after him.

"I assure you she is perfectly safe. The part is down and I have informed her where everything is. The only thing she has to worry about is coming out covered in filth." Again I growled at Ratchet, I didn't want them to know that I was covered in ick.

Suddenly, loud music came blaring into the base and I could only guess who it was. "Hey there Ratchet! Where is Julie, I need to talk to her about someone." Of course, Miko.

"She is busy at the moment Miko, but you can go ahead and speak because she will be able to hear you." Ratchet told Miko and I could only imagine the look Miko had on her right now.

"Okay. Well, where ever Julie is, I have to tell her that she should stay away from Vince. He's nothing but trouble and he isn't the best guy to go all gaga over."

**ZAP!** "Ouch!" I had accidently crossed two wrong wires and I had burned my finger. Jumping up, I banged my head up on a metal beam above me and I shouted out in pain.

"What does gaga mean?" Ratchet asked and I was so hoping Miko and Raf wouldn't explain to the medic bot what Miko meant by 'Gaga'.

"It means she was giving Vince a lovey dovey look as he was asking her out on a date." The room fell silent for a moment after Miko explained and I saw my chance to object to what she said.

"I was not giving him the 'Gaga' look! He just caught me by surprise is all." I said as I tried to climb out without touching my finger against anything. Which was very difficult and I kept on saying ouch every five seconds.

Once I was finally out, I was met with everyone looking at me. "As I was saying. Vince only caught me by surprise and I didn't know what to do. Just saying that I would talk to him later was the only way I could think of that would make him leave."

From the looks I was getting from Ratchet and Miko, I could tell they didn't believe me very much. "It's true. It's not like I know how to react when a boy asks me out." I said blindly and I wish I hadn't said it from the look I got from Miko.

"You've never dated before?" she asked with a crazy grin. "Well, um,… no." I said as I rubbed my sore wrist; being homeless I never had time to really stay in one place for too long to start a relationship with anyone.

"Well I'll see you guys later! I need to go work on something." Miko shouted as he told Bulkhead to drive her home as fast as possible. As they drove away, I could see that Miko was planning something but I could figure out what.

"Juliana, I would highly appreciate it if you would stay away from this Vince boy at your school. From what Jack and Miko have told me, he isn't one of the best humans to be around." Ratchet asked me with a sad expression and I couldn't help but say, "Alright Ratchet. I will."

Ratchet smiled but it disappeared when he saw my finger and how I was rubbing my wrist. "Are you alright Juliana?"

Looking down at my finger, I saw that it was bleeding and there was a small puddle on the table I was standing on. "I burned my finger on some wires in the part and I banged my wrist trying to get out. I just need a Band-Aid Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded and lifted me over to where Raf was sitting with his laptop. "Rafael, could you give Juliana a Band-Aid for her burn please. I think we have worked enough on the part Juliana." Ratchet said as he turned on the part and it hummed to life and stayed that way.

"Okay Ratchet." I said as Raf handed me a Band-Aid. "You might want to clean yourself off first Julie before you put on that Band-Aid." Raf said as he took my sleeve between his fingers, showing how dirty and grimy I was.

"That does sound good right now. I'll see you guys in a little bit." As I walked off, I noticed that my bracelet was still on but it had somehow managed to stay clean. The Autobot symbol seemed to look at me like it was reading my mind and I couldn't help but think that maybe it was.

As I came to the bathroom, I took off the bracelet and placed it on the sink next to my clean pair of clothes I had.

Maybe a nice hot shower would get my mind off what happened today. And if it didn't, than I could always go bug Ratchet later.

**Wow, this has to be the longest CHPTR yet. Count it, a total of 4,513 words. (long whistle)**

**Review please, I love the happy reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9: Say No to Driving with Vince

**Hello There Fanfiction readers! how are things? okay one quick thing: it's been about maybe a week or two in this world since the last CHPTR. okay, that's all i got to say. ENJOY, i hope. :-)**

Okay School wasn't turning out as bad as I had thought it would. But I really can't say its going good either. The looks I received when I first came to school were ones of desire and interest but now that I had my normal dark attire they changed to ones of disgust and fear.

The other teens would take one look at me and if I had happened to look their way, they would quickly look away like they were trying to make it look like they weren't looking at all. And if they bumped into me in the halls they would back a few feet away like I had a disease.

It didn't bother me that they treated me like this, I was used to it. I was what one would call a wall flower when it came to being around other people and school was just a big holding place for people.

I would sit in the back of the class, listen, take notes and do my work as quietly as possible. I never raised my hand, I only spoke to the teacher if I absolutely had to and the only other kids I would speak to were Jack, Miko, and Raf.

Jack and Miko never knew about my quiet ways since the only class I shared with them was lunch but Raf knew all too well. Sharing the early morning classes with him, Raf watched as I hid in the back and would burry myself in my jacket's hood.

Speaking of my hoodie, from what Ratchet told me he had told the school that I had an extreme hair condition or something like that and that I was afraid to let my hair out. Thankfully the school understood and allowed me to wear my hoodie.

But going back to the subject of me being a wall flower. Raf noticed right away that I would hold myself back from things and how I only spoke to him during the class times. I could see it bothered him that I wasn't getting out but I just didn't like talking to people.

"Miss Juliana," snapping my head up from the desk I saw that the English teacher, Mrs. Mario, standing next to me a look that showed that she was displeased. "Could you repeat for me what I just told to the class?"

Lifting myself up from the desk, I pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen out and I opened my mouth. "You were talking about how Edgar Allan Poe work was thought by some to be the work of a mad man and how some though what he wrote he had actually done. Is that correct?"

Mrs. Mario looked shocked but nodded. "Correct Miss Juliana, you may sit back down." As she walked away, I slid a small smile on my face. Half the time during class teacher would think I was sleep because I usually had my head down or I was busy drawing or writing something down but I always kept my full attention to the lessons.

"How you manage to surprise Mrs. Mario every day is very impressive Julie." Raf whispered from the seat next to mine. Normally Raf would sit up front but when he began to notice how I would hold myself up in the back, he slowly began to move back towards me every day.

"Thanks Raf. I try." I said as the bell rang for us to leave. "Have a nice day today children. Don't forget to turn in your homework before you go." Mrs. Mario shout as the rush of teens ran passed her to go home. Today was a half day so our classes got switched and many of the teens were heading to a party that was being held at one of their houses.

"Aren't you going to turn your homework Julie?" Raf asked as he turned his in, another A+ I bet.

"I turned my in yesterday. I finished it not too long we got it." I said as I began to walk out the door with Raf who held my hand.

I had noticed that Raf would always hold my hand when we walk to classes, like he was escorting me to them or I was for him. It never bothered me so I just allowed the small boy to do what he wanted.

"Miss Juliana, may I speak with you for a moment?" turning around, I saw a tall man in a suit standing in the hallway waiting. "Sure thing Mr. Powers."

Mr. Powers was the school's Principal and he mostly would stay in his office from what Raf and the others told me and if he was out it usually meant something.

"I'll see you later Raf, tell Ratchet I'll be out in a moment." Raf nodded and continued to walk on, that was until Mr. Powers stopped him. "Actually Raf, I called Mr. Ratchet and told him that she was going to be staying after today."

Raf paused a moment but nodded and turned back to go down the hall at a quick pace. Turning back to Mr. Powers, he held his hand out to the direction of the hall and we began to walk down it.

"Julian, your teachers have informed me that you are not participating in class time. You turn in your work but that is pretty much all they get out of you unless they make you. Is something the matter?"

I shook my head and put my hands in my pocket. "No sir, nothing's wrong." I lied through my teeth. I never enjoyed being around so many people and it always scared me. I was alright with being around Jack, Miko, and Raf but that was mostly it. And the Autobots were already small in numbers so they also never bothered me.

"Well, your teachers are worried and have asked me to talk to you about joining an after school activity. And from what they have told me, I think it might be the best." Mr. Powers and I stopped right in front of the gym doors. "There is an after school group in here that is doing an enrichment program. I have already signed you up and it will be made into your community service hours."

I looked at the doors in horror, Mr. Powers couldn't be serious. "But Mr. Powers I-" but I never got to finish as the doors opened and a short skinny woman with wild blond curly hair stepped out.

"is this Juliana Mr. Powers?" she asked and Mr. Powers nodded. "Juliana, this is Oklahoma Maple. She will be your enrichment leader."

Oklahoma stuck out her hand and I gave it a small shake as she had this wild smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you Juliana." Oklahoma was wearing this ruffled up purple skirt with a gray long sleeved and a large pendant of a dolphin around her neck.

"Same here." I said as I took my hand back. turning to talk to Mr. Powers, I saw that he was gone and I was left alone with Oklahoma.

"Come on, we were just about to start the talking circle." Oklahoma nearly tore off my bad wrist when she pulled me through the gym doors to the small group that was sitting in a circle. As we came closer I noticed that most of the teens here were the troubled ones or the ones who caused the trouble.

"Everyone this is Juliana, she will be joining us from now." Oklahoma said and every one of the kids waved their hands at me.

"Long time no see Pretty Face." Snapping my head to my left, I saw that the boy next to me was none other than Vince. "I see you forgot about our talk than."

I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. I had promised Ratchet that I would stay away from Vince but how was I going to stay away from him now?

"okay everyone, today were going to talk about our lives. Juliana you can take the seat next to Vince there." Oklahoma sat me down and I could feel Vince's eyes staring at me.

"Okay than, Abby how about you start?" Oklahoma pointed to a girl in extremely short shorts and a chest only red top. "Sure Miss O. I was born in New York and My Fucked up parents decided to move here about three years ago. About a year after we came they decided to leave me here with my Aunt to go back to New York. I have one little boy living with them and I am only allowed to talk to him over the phone. But when I turn 18, I am going back to get him from those Fucks."

I listened as everyone else began to laugh at Abby's words like it was a normal thing but I stayed quiet. This group scared the Scrap out of me and I didn't want to be here. Everyone here looked like they had done something bad in their lives and they acted as if they were only here for the same reason I was, forced.

"Abby, language please." Oklahoma sounded so calm that I began to wonder if she was on something. "Juliana, how about you say something?"

I jumped a little; she wanted me to talk about my life?! What in the name of Primus was I supposed to say?

"I really don't want to Oklahoma." I said as I lowered my head down and pulled my hood down to cover my eyes.

"Come on Pretty Face, I'm sure you got something to say?" Vince said in a playful tone as he placed a hand on my back and it gave me shivers. 'Maybe if I just say something short they'll leave me alone.' I thought.

"When I was little, I lived with my parents until they died in a fire. Then I lived on the streets for a while until some of my friends took me in." I said quickly but it still made the room fall silent.

Everyone looked at me in shock, like they weren't expecting what I had said.

"T-thank you Juliana. Who wants to go next?" no one raised their hand but they continued to look at me. Now I was starting to wish I hadn't said anything at all.

"Alright than. How about we play a game everyone?" as we stood up, everyone began to whisper things with each other and I could only guess who or what it is was they were talking about.

OoOoOoOoOo

As I stepped out of the school, I saw that it was nearly dark out and the parking lot was almost completely empty. Ratchet wasn't anywhere in sight nor were any of the other Autobots.

"See you all next month. And please try to stay out of trouble." Oklahoma shouted as she walked over to her car and drove off.

"Like we'll listen to her." Abby shouted as she and the rest of the group all clambered into a truck and they zoomed off at speeds that even I knew were illegal.

Bringing my Bracelet close to my mouth I pressed it on and spoke. "Ratchet, hello? Is someone there?" but all I got was static. Pulling out my phone I gave Jack, Miko, and Raf a call but just like the Autobots, I didn't get a hold of them.

"Need a ride Pretty face?" turning around I saw Vince stand next to the doors with his arms crossed across his chest.

"No, my friends will be here soon." To be honest, I didn't know if they would be here soon or not but I didn't want to go with Vince.

"I just heard you call them and I know you didn't get to them Pretty Face. The weather is going to get bad soon, so unless you want to walk home in the rain I still hold up my offer."

Vince was right about the weather as I felt a rain drop fall on my nose causing me to look up to see the dark clouds forming.

"Well… I don't know Vince." I said but I was stopped when it quickly started to down pour. Suddenly, I felt someone pull on my wrist, thankfully not my bad one after what Oklahoma did it was probably worse than before, and I was tugged into a car.

As I tried to whip away the water from my eyes and glasses, I turned to see Vince slid into his side and shut his door. "How about that ride now?" he asked jokingly.

I sighed and nodded. "Do you know where Rafael lives?" I asked. Luckily Raf and the others told me where they lived or I would have been stuck here for ages. "I promised to stop by later to study with him."

Vince nodded and started up his car and we drove out of the parking lot.

OoOoOoOoOo

As we drove down the road, the both of us were silent and the only noise was the sound of the rain and the window wipers going back and forth.

As I looked out the window, I was screaming inside about how I had broken my promise to Ratchet and I was now in the same vehicle as him. I don't know why, but just the thought of disappointing Ratchet only made me feel bad.

"So, what you said back there at the group. Was that all true?" Vince asked as he made a turn down a road. I nodded but never looked over at him.

"So how long have you lived with your friends? If you don't mind me asking?" I shrugged and I figured it wouldn't do any harm; I wasn't going to tell him that I lived with Alien Robots.

"Only a few weeks. I haven't been here that long. When I lived on the streets I would move from place to place; I never like to stay in one place for too long."

Vince turned down another road but I noticed something, this didn't look like the way to Raf's. "What way are you taking?" I asked a little worried. "Just the back way, the road tends to flood the normal way."

I nodded but I could feel something was off. This road had less and less houses as we drove down it and it seemed as though we were driving farther away from the town.

After a while, I began to really worry. "Okay, Vince where are we? Did you take a wrong turn or something?" I asked as he came to a stop.

"I would go with the 'Something' Pretty Face." Vince said as he pressed a button on his door and a loud CLUCK was heard.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to open my door but it wouldn't budge. "Open this door right now!"

Vince only scooted closed and shook his head. "Sorry Pretty Face, No can do." Suddenly he pulled me close to him and placed his lips on mine. For a second my mind was blank but after it, I began to push Vince away. "Stop it! Cut it out Vince!" but Vince held my wrist and squeezed them, hard.

"Shut up! And hold still!" Vince shouted as he pushed me down on the seat. "If you do as I say, I'll try to make this as pleasant as possible."

But I wasn't listening, I was screaming my head off telling him to let me go and I was trying my best to push him off me. But try as I might, Vince was twice as strong and he was applying more pressure to my sprained wrist. "Stop it! You're hurting AH!"

A loud SNAP was heard and I knew Vince had broken my wrist bone. But it didn't seem to bother him as he continued on with his assault. "How about we take off those wet clothes Pretty Face."

Slowly Vince began to remove my sweatshirt and I could feel my hair flop out onto the seat. Vince paused a moment but shrugged it off, "Nice Hair there Pretty Face. How do you get it so bright?"

I didn't answer him as I continued to scream. Soon he began to move down to my pants and I knew what he was planning. "No! Please Don't" but he didn't listen and I could feel tears falling down my face.

I didn't want to be here, I didn't want this to happen to me, but most of all I wanted to beat the heck out of Vince right now. Suddenly my vision began to go in and out of focus and Vince stopped in his tracks.

"What's up with your eyes!" he shouted and he let go of my wrists. He scooted off me and I could feel my heart racing and soon my vision went completely black and then nothing.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

We had found an untapped energon deposit and when we had gone to go retrieved it we had been attacked by Knock Out and Starscream with a handful of Vehicons. For some time we had battled them and finally Knock Out and Starscream retreated leaving us with the spoils.

As we brought the energon back, I noticed something was off. It was too quiet. Looking over at the children's' entertainment area, I saw that Juliana wasn't in her normal spot on the couch where she would do her homework.

"Optimus, excuse me a moment. I'm going to go check up on Juliana." Optimus nodded and I left the group to go see if Julian was in her room.

As I made it to her room, I gave it a knock and entered. "Juliana? Are you here?" looking around I saw her nowhere and I began to wonder where she had gone off to. Then it hit me, Juliana's principal had called saying that Juliana was to stay after school for some group meeting or something.

Heading back to the main room, I saw Optimus and Bumblebee standing there with the last bit of energon with them. "Where is Juliana Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"She's still at the school. I completely forgot that she was staying after today. I'll give her a call and tell her that I'll be on my way." Activating my comm. link to Juliana's Bracelet, I spoke and waited for Juliana to respond but she never did.

"Strange." I said and this got the attention of both Optimus and Bumblebee. "**What up Ratchet**?" Bumblebee asked me in a worried tone.

"Juliana isn't responding to my comm. call. Optimus, give yours a try. Maybe my signal is scrambled." Optimus nodded and he tried his frequency but just as I, he received no reply. "Bumblebee try your." I said quickly. I knew that Juliana couldn't understand Bumblebee but if he was able to get ahold of her, it would be something.

"**Sorry Ratchet. I'm not getting to her**." Bumblebee stated. Optimus and I shared concerning looks before I walked over to the computers to look for Juliana's signal.

"What's going on in here?" Bulkhead asked but I didn't turn to answer him, I was trying to pinpoint Juliana.

"Juliana isn't returning our calls Bulkhead. Ratchet is trying to find her signal from her Bracelet we gave her." Optimus explained and if I had to guess, Bulkhead was looking over at me and the computers.

"Have you found her Ratchet?" Arcee asked as she joined in the room with us. As I spread my search, I soon singled out the frequency of Juliana's bracelet.

"There she is. But her signal isn't moving." I said as I studied the image before me. "Optimus, I sense something is wrong." Optimus nodded as he looked at Juliana's signal.

"Ratchet, start up the Ground Bridge. We shall go see if Juliana is alright." Not even having to be asked twice, I started up the Ground Bridge and we went through it.

As we came out the other side, we were in an area that was completely cut off from the town and it was heavily raining. Looking around, I spotted a car with its door open and what looked to be a hand sticking out.

"Optimus, over there." I said as I pointed to the vehicle. As Optimus and I went over to the vehicle, I had this uneasy feeling that something was wrong.

As we reached the vehicle, both Optimus and I were met with a startling image. A human boy lay across the car's seat covered in what was expected to be his own blood and his face looked like it would have two black eyes and a broken nose.

"That is the human boy named Vince." Optimus said as he gently knelt before the boy. "It appears that Juliana is no longer here Ratchet."

"But where is she then? Her signal was coming from right here." I asked a little annoyed not to see Juliana here.

"I believe old friend this is why Juliana's signal hasn't moved." Optimus reached at the boy and pulled from his hand a small black bracelet. The bracelet was almost broken in two and a few wires were popping out.

"But, where is she?" I asked looking around to see if maybe Juliana had just wondered off. But sadly do to the heavy rain it made it impossible to tell. "Juliana, where are you?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

Every part of my body felt horrible. It was like I had been in a boxing match and I was the loser.

Opening my eyes, I saw nothing but blurriness. Feeling around, I found my glasses lying across my lap. Putting them on, I saw that it was still cloudy out and the rain had turned into a light drizzle.

Trying to sit up, I let out a sharp yelp as my arm was shot with pain. Looking down at it, I saw that it was completely purple and then I remembered what happened.

The group, Vince, and what Vince had tried to accomplish. It scared me to think about what could have happened but then something else came up. What happened after I had blacked out?

Looking around I was confused to see that surrounding me on all sides were tree leaves and branches. Looking down, I saw that I was lying on a large tree branch very high above the ground. Hugging the tree that was behind me, I looked back up, afraid that if I looked back down I would fall.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I listened to the creepy noises that filled the night. This was not Jasper Nevada, far from it. But as to where this place was I had no clue.

**Wow another long CHPTR. But I think it did the story good. Not as good as I wanted but I thought this was the best way to place it for the next one. **

**Review please and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: What a Pain

Ratchet's P.O.V:

As Optimus and I returned to base, we were met with the worried looks from the others. "Did you guys find Julie?" Miko asked leaning over the railing. "Does it look like we found her?" I barked out at the young girl, a little harsher than I had intended.

"Juliana was nowhere in sight when Ratchet and myself arrived to inspect the signal." Optimus said calmly, trying to take away the tension I had caused when I had shouted at Miko. "What we did find was the human boy Vince in his vehicle, badly beaten, and he had this in his hand." Optimus showed the slightly broken bracelet he had in his servo and everyone looked blankly at it.

"Wonder who beat the scrap out of him?" Miko asked "I would _love _to give them my thanks." Taking the bracelet from Optimus, I had to slightly agree with Miko. Whoever did this to the boy was in my opinion doing everyone a favor.

"That we do not know Miko. I called the law enforcement, telling them where Vince was so they could take him to a medical building. But that is not what we must worry over. Our top concern is finding Juliana and bringing her back." everyone agreed with Optimus and I began my search for anywhere Juliana might be.

"Anything we can do to help Ratchet?" Rafael asked as he and the others join near the computers. "Yes, there is something you can do. I need each and every one of you calls Juliana's cell phone repeatedly. If we are able to make contact with her it will help us great in finding her location."

The children nodded and went back over to their couch and each of them pulled out their cell phones, each taking a turn at calling Juliana. Turning back to the computers, I tried my own ways of finding Juliana.

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

I don't know how long I have been stuck up in this tree but if I had to make a wild guess, I would say about two hours maybe even three. But that wasn't the sad part about it. What was sad was that it was still drizzling and I was completely cold and wet.

"Is this rain ever going to let up?" I asked no one with a slight grumble. Giving off a sneeze, I started to wish I had woken up somewhere else. "Why couldn't I have woken up somewhere dry; a dark cave would have been better than this."

Groaning loudly, I bravely looked down to the far away ground. It was about a good ten maybe fifteen feet drop and even I knew that if I jumped down from this height it wouldn't end well. "Great, how am I supposed to get down from this tree?"

Suddenly a soft chitter came from above me and I near fell out of the tree in surprise. Looking up, I saw a pair of small bright gold eyes looking back at me. Not taking me eyes away from whatever this was, I watched as it came closer to me and I finally got a good look at who the gold eyes belonged to.

As the small figure came to sit on my lap, I took in its appearance. It was a small lemur with brown and white fur and its tail looked a little too big for its body. "Hello there little guy. Where did you come from?"

The lemur didn't answer me, go figure, but it leaned into my face and placed it hand on my face while it gave me a good sniff. After a while, he gave me a lick on the nose and went back to sitting on my lap.

"Your cute you know that little guy. Do you happen to know how to get out of this tree?" I asked, knowing that I was not going to receive an answer. The lemur looked at me then looked up into the tree before he jumped up into it and disappeared. "Bye I guess." I was kind of disappointed to see the little guy go, it had gotten a little lonely up in this tree and just having someone to talk to was nice.

Looking back down to the earth below, I sighed knowing that I was as good as stuck. Hearing a soft chitter again, I looked up to see my lemur friend sticking its head out from the mass of leaves. "You want to play, is that it?" I asked as he went back into the leaves than came out and repeated.

"Okay, I'll play along." Standing up, trying not to fall down or bump my now broken arm, I poked my head into the mass of leaves to see my lemur friend sitting in front of me. "Now what?"

The lemur took a few steps to the side, almost asking me to come up. "Alright, hold on." Trying my best to climb up using the other branches on the tree, I slowly made my way up the tree following my lemur friend as he continued to move.

"Slow down buddy. Where are you taking me?" I asked him as he still continued to walk through the tree. Suddenly he stopped and sat down on a branch. "End of the road I see." Finally joining him on the branch, I looked down and to my surprise there at my dangling feet was a fallen branch that was propped up against the tree and was touching the ground. I don't know how he did it but the lemur had brought me to my escape from the tree.

"Thanks buddy. See you later." Stepping onto the branch, I sat down and just like a slide I slid down it and came to the ground with a thud. Picking myself up, I looked around and saw nothing but a dimly lit forest with the rain still going at it. "Well, maybe I'm in a zoo. That lemur isn't from America I know that much." I said to myself as I began to walk into the forest.

**Chitter chitter chitter!**

Looking back behind me, I saw that the same small lemur was following me now at a slow pace. "Hey little guy, do you want to come with me?" I asked him as I stuck out my good hand and he happily climbed on and scurried up to my shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes. But if you're coming with me I'll have to call you something… how about Squirt. You look like a Squirt." Squirt only responded with yawn and curled up into my neck and soon fell asleep. "Alright Squirt, let's try to find our way out of this place." Continuing forward, I watched as the rain started to slow down and oddly, it seemed as though it was getting darker out than brighter out. "Shouldn't it be getting brighter out? It should be morning soon."

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

It's been at least four earth hours since the morning light shone out, making it the first day Juliana was declared missing. Everyone was trying their best to find ways to find Juliana but so far none of them worked.

"Any luck Ratchet?" Jack asked and I sadly had to say "No Jack. This attempt was yet another failure. Sadly I have to say that without Juliana answering our calls or her wearing her bracelet, I am having a hard time trying to find her." I finished my sentence with a sigh, what good was I here if I couldn't find Juliana.

"Don't worry Ratchet, I'm sure we'll find her soon." Rafael said as he and Miko join Jack. "Yeah, don't worry Doc bot. Julie is a tough cookie, she knows how to take care of herself." I was a little puzzled by Miko's 'Tough Cookie' remark but I just figured it was an earth term. "I hope you are correct Miko… and don't call me Doc bot."

Suddenly a call came in on the screen, showing Agent Fowler's photo. Answering the call, Agent Fowler popped up on screen. "What is it Agent Fowler? We have a situation here and I need to keep the call lines open."

"Listen up Ratchet, I'm bringing some stuff over for Juliana that she needs to look at so have her meet me at the elevator when I come in." before I had a chance to inform Agent Fowler of Juliana's disappearance, he ended the call and the sound of the elevator's motors started up.

"This is not going to end well." Jack said as he stepped in front of Miko and Rafael, ready to take most of Agent Fowler's words. As the Elevator came to a stop, the doors opened to show Agent Fowler hold a large envelope in his hand and in the other a small brief case. "Where's Juliana? I told her I was stopping by this weekend for her to look at something's."

Every one of us fell silent, almost waiting for other to start. "Agent Fowler, there is a situation concerning Juliana." I started and from the look on Agent Fowler's face told me that this was not going to end well.

"What kind of situation Ratchet?" I paused for a moment trying to find the best choice of words. "Juliana, as of yesterday, has gone missing." The room fell silent but the way Agent Fowler's face look, it was going to be short lived.

"She's missing! How in the name of Uncle Sam is she missing! I placed her in your care and this is what I get in return! My superiors are going to blow a fuse when they find out about this!" If Agent Fowler could scream any louder I think he might have cracked the computer screens.

"If was not our intent to lose her Agent Fowler. She was last seen at school by Rafael and her bracelet was found with an injured boy on the outskirts of Jasper." I explained to Agent Fowler and he suddenly calmed down a bit. "You mean that boy that was sent to the hospital that had the pulp beat out of him? Why was her tracker with him?"

"I honestly don't know that Agent Fowler. We have tried calling Juliana but she is not answering any of our calls." I stated and the look on Agent Fowler's face showed pure shock. "Did you find her cell with the boy?" I shook my head, "No, why?" "I placed a military grade tracker in it. We can find her anywhere in the world in less than fifteen minutes!"

The whole room fell silent and I couldn't help but feel quite stupid. I didn't think of using the fact that we didn't find her cell and track that instead. "Rafael, assist Agent Fowler with the tracker. I have to inform the others about this." As they began to work into the military tracker, I comm.'d Optimus.

:Ratchet to Optimus!:

:What is it Ratchet? Have you find Juliana?:

:Not yet, but Agent Fowler just came in and told us that he placed a Military tracker in Juliana's cell phone. We'll be able to see where she is in less than fifteen minutes!:

:That is great news Ratchet, bridge us back to base and we can see where Juliana went together:

:Alright Optimus. Ratchet Out:

As the comm. ended I turned to see that on the computers was a downloading signal. "We should be able to see where Juliana is soon. Just as soon as the file finishes downloading the military tracking system." Rafael explained.

"Nice work kid. Are they others coming Ratchet?" Agent Fowler asked and I nodded. "I just have to bridge them over and then they'll be here." I explained as I walked over to the Ground Bridge controls. I had a smile on my face as the thought of find Juliana crept into my processors.

OoOoOoOoOo

Aboard the Nemesis 

"Lord Megatron. The energon signal has popped up again." A drone spoke up as he pressed a button to show where the signal was. "A little far from where I saw it last. Interesting, interesting indeed. I shall go and retrieve the signal and return back shortly."

As Megatron walked out of the room, he thought about the signal and how he was going to use it.

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

By now it was super dark out and the rain had completely stopped but I was still wet and cold. As I continued to walk on I began to notice that nothing looked different, all trees and other wild life. "This must be one big zoo, I've been walking for so long now one might think I was walking in circles Squirt."

I turned to the little lemur who was still sleeping on my shoulder. Squirt didn't acknowledge me as he only gave a quiet yawn with a squeak and went back to sleep. "Wonder why? Maybe instead of a zoo, maybe this is a nature reserve? What do you think?"

Squirt only yawned and snuggled deeper into my neck. "You're a real help Squirt." I said as I continued on down what looked to be a trail.

After a while the trail looked no different from when I started out on it and I finally emitted it. "Squirt, I think we're lost. " but yet again Squirt only yawned and squeak.

Taking only three steps into the brush, I suddenly felt the ground shake after a loud sound filled the air. "What was that?" I asked and then it dawned on me. "Ratchet!" I don't know why I just thought of Ratchet cause I know Optimus and the others would most likely be there but his name was the first and only popped in my mind at the moment.

Running through the brush, I notice Squirt trying to hang on for dear life by gripping my neck with his arms and tail. "Sorry Squirt, but I need to find my friends." Picking up my pace, while I placed my good hand around Squirt to steady him, I soon saw a clearing coming into view. Slowing down, I walked into the clearing but to my horror it was not Ratchet or the others. Standing with his back to me was the tall silver Mech Megatron.

Not wanting a repeat of last time, I slowly backed into the brush I came from to try and find a place to hide but sad a twig snapping thought otherwise. Looking down at my feet, I saw that I had stepped on a small branch and it was now in two pieces under my shoe.

Looking back up to the towering Mech, I prayed to Primus that he would turn around. But sadly, that pray wasn't answered as Megatron turned around slowly and with an evil grin looked me in the eyes. "I knew this was going to be a relatively quick retrieval but I never thought it would be this easy."

Backing up, I watched as Megatron took only one step and he was now in front of me. "I suggest Fleshling, that you come willingly. It will be easier on both our parts." Megatron held his hand out for me but I quick shook my head. "Not in a million years Bucket Head!" dashing into the forest I came out of, I could hear Megatron growl angrily but it quickly turned into a scary laughing fit. "Very well human. I do enjoy a good chase. I shall give you a quick head start."

Not wanting to know how far I could go with his head start, I just bolted as fast as I could from that Bucket Head creep and I dared not looked back.

Feeling the grip around my neck tighten, I saw the freaked out face on Squirt but I couldn't do anything for him as I continued to run. "Sorry Squirt but unless you want us to become a Decepticon test subject, I suggest you hang on." As soon as I finished talk Squirt gripped my neck even tighter, as if he understood what I meant.

"Ready or not human! Your time is up." I could hear Megatron shout and with it heavy footsteps coming towards us. "Oh Scrap! Where are the Autobots when you need them." I said as I ducked under and over trees and other wild life in my pursuit away from Megatron.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

"Okay, that should do it. Pull it up Ratchet and we should be able to see Julie on the screen." Rafael said as he plugged his flash drive into the computer. "Here goes anything." I said as I pulled up the file and amazingly a red dot appeared on the screen. "We've got her!"

The humans shouted in glee and the rest of us sighed a sigh of relief. "Let me expand the grid and we'll be able to see how far away Juliana is." I said as I zoomed away from Juliana's signal but something startled me. The more I pulled away from Juliana's signal, the more I saw blue waters surround her. "How is this possible?"

My voice caused the base to fall silent and everyone turned to the computers to see what was wrong. "What is it Ratchet?" Jack asked. "From what the computers are telling is that…" as we watched the computers zoom out more we saw that Juliana was now completely surrounded by nothing but water. "Juliana is out in the ocean." Everyone looked at the computers in shock. "Ratchet dim her signal light a bit. I think I see something." I did what Jack asked and as the signal light on the screen dimmed down, we could now see a small mass of land.

"Where is that?" Arcee asked. "I believe that is…Madagascar?" Rafael said a little baffled and I couldn't blame him but there is was, Madagascar, on the screen clear as day. "How is that possible? Julie can't be in Madagascar, can she?" Miko asked and I couldn't answer. "Whatever the reason as to how Juliana is on the island, we must act. Juliana could be in trouble and we must go to assist her." Optimus said through the silence, snapping everyone into action.

"I'll start up the Ground Bridge." I said as I programmed the exact location of Juliana on the island. "Ratchet, Bumblebee, and myself will go and try to find Juliana. Arcee manage the Ground Bridge in case something drastic happens." Optimus order and Arcee nodded. "I have a fix on Juliana's location Optimus." I said as I activated the ground bridge. "Autobots, Roll Out!" Optimus ordered and I was more than happy to and we drove through the Ground Bridge with such Speed that I think we might have left tire marks back in the base.

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

I lost track of the path a while ago, so far I was just running in any way that seemed like it would slow down Megatron. But in the process it was also causing me to slow down to watch out for the many tangles of trees and other obstacles that covered the ground. By now I had only made a small distance between Megatron and myself but at the moment I had no visual on that Bucket Head so I allowed myself a moment to rest.

"We can't wait for long Squirt. Bucket Head will be back soon and we need to keep going." I looked at the small lemur that was still attached to my neck but by now he had loosened his grip, allowing me to breathe better. I was starting to wonder why this little guy was still with me, I figured he would have by now rushed up a tree to find shelter away from Megatron but he was still with me.

"Human?! I know your around here somewhere! You can't hide forever!" Megatron's voice shouted not too far back and I sighed in frustration. "Can't I get a break here?!" Picking up speed again , I dashed through the forest dodging the many more obstacles that came my way.

After about five minutes of running, Megatron's voice rang out through the silence. "Human! I am growing tired of this game! If you value your pointless life, you will give up and end this now.

Like the Pit I was ever going to go with him willingly. As I continued on with my running, I heard a familiar noise which was followed by the shouts of a certain medic bot. "Juliana! Juliana are you here?!"

My body suddenly found extra strength to run faster towards the sound of Ratchet's voice. "Ratchet! I'm over here!" I didn't care if I was giving Megatron my position, knowing that the Autobots were here to take me home blinded me of his onslaught.

"They will be unable to help you my dear, no one can!" Suddenly a blast came from my left and it caused a couple of trees to fall down. "Hold on Juliana, we're coming!" This voice was Optimus' and then I heard a series of beeps and I knew right away that it was Bumblebee.

"Over he-" I was cut short when a tree was blasted and it sent me flying into another clearing. Landing, horribly, on my broken arm I let loose a painful shout which was answered by a quiet chitter. "I'll survive Squirt" Looking at the small lemur that now sat on my chest, pushing myself up, I saw as both hunting parties finally found who they were looking for.

The Autobots a few feet away stood there both relieved to see me but once they saw who stood only a few inches from me, their faces quickly turned to concern. Pointing his blaster directly at me, Megatron charged it and I glowed a bright purple/blue. "One more step Autobots and this Fleshling is blown to pieces."

The Autobots stood there frozen, not wanting to see if Megatron kept his word. Looking back from the Autobots to Megatron, I didn't want to just stand there and wait to be blasted away so I bolted for the Autobots as fast as I could. "Not so fast Fleshling!" Megatron shouted and suddenly I felt nothing but an unbelievable pain shoot through me. The pain was so intense that I dropped to the ground screaming my lungs out. "Juliana!" Ratchet's voice spoke, trying to get over my screams of pain but they were so loud that you could only hear him slightly. This pain was nothing I have ever felt before, it started in my brain and it quickly pulsated down my spine and through my nerves. To say I was in pain would just be brushing it; I was in nothing more than excruciating pain.

Ratchet's P.O.V:

"One more step Autobots and this Fleshling is blown to pieces." Megatron's voice held a tone that told us that he meant every word. At that moment I wanted to do nothing more than pull his evil spark right out of his body but with his blaster pointed directly at Juliana, I couldn't risk having him harm her.

Looking over to Optimus and Bumblebee, they both held the same expression I did and we held our ground. But as I cast a glance at Juliana I was shocked to see her running away from the distracted Megatron but it was short lived. As Megatron looked down he saw her running away and reached for her. "Not so fast Fleshling!".

She was just about to reach us when Megatron's sharp fingers sliced passed her back, cutting off the ribbon held end of Juliana's hair. Suddenly, without warning, Juliana fell to the ground in front of us screaming at the top of her lungs. She stayed on the ground as her screaming only intensified as I went over to her. "Juliana!" I shouted out to her but do to her high pitched scream, she was unable to hear me as I lifted her off the ground.

Glancing over at Megatron, I saw how he delicately lifted the small amount of Juliana's hair up by the ribbon and almost studied it. "This should do for now. Far well Autobots, I shall be seeing you real soon." As a ground bridge appeared behind Megatron, he stepped into it and it closed behind him.

Turning my attention back to Juliana, I watched as she continued to scream in my servos. "Ratchet, is Juliana injured!" Optimus shouted pasted Juliana. "I cannot tell until we get back to base!" I shouted but we both knew something was not right by how Juliana was still screaming. "**What could have Megatron done to make her scream like this!**" Bumblebee asked but I didn't have a clue as to what was causing Juliana pain.

:Arcee, we need a ground Bridge! And have Jack call his mother! we'll be needing assistance!:

Not too soon after I had shouted through the comm. link was there a ground bridge waiting for us. "Hold on Juliana, just hold on." I tried to calm her down but it sadly wasn't working. As we rushed into the bridge, I could help but think something was horrible wrong with Juliana. Maybe even life threatening.

**Another cliffhanger! Bam! I wasn't even on planning another one so quickly but I think it did it justice. X) **

**Review please, and tell me what you think of this CHPTR.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT! **


	11. Chapter 11: Voices Dulling the Pain

Ratchet's P.O.V:

Entering the base I rushed into the med-bay with Juliana, who was still screaming her lungs out, not bothering to answer everyone's questions about Juliana. For the moment all my attention was only given to Juliana.

Placing her down on the human sized berth, I watched as she curled into herself and clutched her head while she dug her fingers into it. Quickly giving her body a scan, I was shocked to see that there was no dangerous ailment afflicting her. "Ratchet what is wrong with her?!" finally taking my optics away from Juliana, I saw that Nurse Darby had finally arrived and she was already giving Juliana an extra check over.

"I don't have the slightest clue! I found no dangerous ailment, so whatever is causing this I can't pinpoint it!" I shouted past Juliana and watched as Nurse Darby pulled out a somewhat large needle from her medical kit.

"Mom, what is that?!" Jack asked, as he and the others joined us in the medical bay. "A very strong sedative! It will put her under long enough for us to find out the problem and stop her from feeling pain!" As Nurse Darby pulled one of Juliana's arms away from her head, she injected the needle into her neck and slowly the room fell silent.

Soon Juliana's body went limp on the berth and she began to take slow deep breaths. "That should keep her under for a good three hours. Long enough to find out what was causing her to scream like that. Ratchet are you sure that you found nothing?" Nurse Darby asked and I had to shake my helm. "My scans showed that she was in every manner fine."

Even if my scans did show Juliana perfectly alright, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread in the air. "Nobody screams like that if their fine Ratchet." Rafael stated as he stood next to Juliana and took her hand in his own. "June, would you give Juliana a look over to make sure she is as Ratchet says fine?" Optimus asked Nurse Darby who nodded slowly and began to give Juliana a human checkup.

OoOoOoOoOo

After Nurse Darby had finished looking over Juliana and had placed her broken arm in a case, she and the children went home. She had said that she hadn't found anything wrong with her just like I had and she said it was best to let her rest.

After that, everyone else pretty much went off to their own rooms to wait until Juliana had full awakened. Even Arcee, who was afraid to attach to Juliana, had even had a worried look on her as she left for her own room.

As for me, I stayed in the main room trying to find something, anything that could explain Juliana's screaming fit. But sadly I had yet found anything that would do any good.

Hearing a soft clank, I turned to see that the med-bay door was now open slightly and I spotted a shadow behind the door. Walking over to it, I peaked in and saw a sight I thought I would never see again.

Optimus was in the room sitting on the floor near Juliana's berth but what was a little shocking was that he had his Holoform standing right up against the berth. Optimus' Holoform was one I had seen before but not in a long time. This form had short light brown hair that in front of it stood up with a slight arch, he was tall for a human between 6'11'' to 7'3'', he had on a long sleeved leather jacket that had red flames on the back etched with blue and he had on what humans called cowboy boots on with the Autobot symbol on each boot.

Optimus didn't use this form very often but when he did it was something you wouldn't forget. Even though I couldn't see Optimus' expression on this form; if it was anything like the one on his Cybertronian body it had a saddened look on it.

"I am so sorry Juliana." Optimus' voice came from his Holoform and he placed his hand on Juliana's head; stroking the now dull blue hair. "I had promised you could stay here under our protection and I fail you by having you attached by Megatron. I hope when you wake you can find it in you to forgive me."

As I continued to watch, I watched as Optimus' Holoform climbed onto the berth with Juliana; pulling her close and setting her head on his lap. Placing his hands on Juliana's head and arm, Optimus began to gently rub her arm in a calm manner. "I promise from now that you shall never be harmed like this again." AS Optimus laid himself down on the berth, he pulled Juliana close to his chest and wrapped protective arms around her.

I could understand why Optimus felt like this for Juliana; in the short time Juliana had been with us the relationship between her and Optimus blossomed into one of a Sire and a Sparkling or a father and child. Optimus was the one who drove her and the other children out when they went out on trips and he would be the first to go to, besides myself, when she needed someone to talk to.

Giving off a low growl, I surprised myself at the action. Why would I act like this? All Optimus was doing was wanting to protect Juliana… but I bet I could do much better.

Shaking my head, I walked away from the door and back to the computers. What was I thinking of? Optimus is able to protect Juliana as much as I can and he had every right to be with her. But just seeing the sight of him holding Juliana like that just made my energon boil. It was almost as if I was being jealous that another Mech was holding Juliana and I wanted nothing more than to fighting for her attention.

But she was human; I shouldn't be feeling this for her. We are to separate beings, held back by race and sure size alone. Clearing my processor of these thoughts I continued on with my work.

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

My whole body screamed out in pain but it wasn't as bad as it was previously. It was more like an annoying tingle in my skin combined with a small headache. I wanted to sleep more, hoping it would dull the pain, but I knew that I was full awake now and I wouldn't be going back to sleep.

Slowly I opened my eyes, and I noticed that I was being held close to someone's chest. Moving my eyes up, I saw the face of a man but for some odd reason I didn't fear him. Taking a tug on his jacket, I slowly began to wake him up.

After a few tugs, his eyes opened to reveal a bright shade of blue; like that of the Autobots. "I see you are awake Juliana." The voice of this man sounded a lot like Optimus' voice and I noticed that not too far away sat Optimus' Autobot body with a small smile.

"Optimus?" I asked and the man nodded. "This is just my Holoform Juliana; it's still me." I nodded and placed my head down on his chest. "What happened?" I asked with a yawn. "We brought you back and Jack's mother had to place you recharge. That was over three earth hours ago." I nodded in his chest and I closed my eyes. "What happened to me? I felt like my whole body was being stabbed with needles and they were on fire." I summarized as best I could and I think it did the job as the look on Optimus turned really concerned.

"We do not know Juliana but you are alright and that is all that matters." Optimus began to run his fingers through my hair and I had to cringe as he did it as it somehow hurt. "Forgive me Juliana." "It's okay Optimus. I'm still a little sore it all." I said but I noticed that Optimus didn't answer right away. "Not that Juliana. I promised to keep you safe and here I have you hurt again by Megatron. I am so sorry and I will understand if you do not accept my apology."

I looked up at Optimus and shook my head. "You couldn't do anything about what happened Optimus; I could never hold what happened against you." I said as I gave the Autobot leader a tight squeeze. "Thank You Juliana." Optimus said as he turned the hug but gently.

After a while of us doing nothing but sitting in silence, Optimus released his hold on me and sat up from the berth. "I need to go get Ratchet so he can see if you are all better. Please excuse me." I nodded and watched as his Holoform disappeared and his Autobot form walked out of the med-bay.

As I was left alone I thought about what I should tell the others about what happened with Vince. Should I tell them what he almost tried to do or should I not tell them? After a few moments of thinking this over, Ratchet and Optimus came back into the room and Ratchet had his relief look on him.

"Juliana, it's good to see you are alright." Ratchet said as he gave my body a scan and I nodded. "Better now that I'm back here with you guys." Ratchet smiled and the scan stopped. "You are alright but I think it is best if you rest for a few days. Until you get your true strength back."

I nodded and I noticed the worried looks on both Optimus and Ratchet's faces. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Juliana, do you remember anything from the day you disappeared? Anything that has to do with Vince?" Ratchet asked and I paused before I answered. "No… I barely remember that day. All I do remember is walking out of the school than waking up in the forest." As I told the somewhat truth and lie, I noticed that someone was missing.

"Squirt?" feeling some movement on my back, I watched as the little lemur climbed out of my shirt and settled in front of my body. "There you are buddy." I said as I wrapped an arm around him and turned to see the confused faces on Ratchet and Optimus. "Would you believe me if I said he followed me home?"

Ratchet and Optimus both smiled and shook their heads. "He'll need to be sent back soon Juliana." Optimus said and I kind of felt saddened by this. "Can't he stay just for a little while with me? Please Optimus?" Optimus looked over at Ratchet who just shrugged. "Nothing a little time with her would do."

I smiled and turned back to the small lemur that sat next to me, now sleeping. "But after this he is going home Juliana." Ratchet added and I only smiled. Completely forgetting about the lie I had just told them I listened to Optimus and Ratchet talk about how the found me and where I was.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Aboard the Nemesis**

As Lord Megatron studied the human hair he held in his servo by the ribbon, he waited for his medic to come back from his mission to start him on a new one.

As Knock Out entered the med-bay, he noticed his Lord standing there with the odd looking blue fuzz in his servo. "Lord Megatron, to what do I owe your presence here?" He asked as Megatron came over to him. "I need you to study this sample I took from one of the humans that the Autobots watch over."

Taking Knock Out's servo in his free one, Megatron made him pinch the ribbon trying his best for none of them to touch the hair. "Why Lord Megatron would you want me to study a grotesque human sample?" Knock Out asked as He held the hair a good distance from his chassis.

"I have a theory on the human who this belongs to but I need to be sure. I want this to be your top priority and whatever you do… Do not place your servos on the sample." As Lord Megatron left the med-bay, Knock Out studied the hair a little closer. "What could possibly be so important that he has me studying human filth." Placing the hair in a test tube, Knock Out got right to work on the sample.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Three days later**

"It's so cool how you managed to convince Optimus and Ratchet to let you keep Squirt Julie! He is so cute!" Miko shouted as she watched my small lemur play with a jingle ball she bought for him. "To be honest Miko, they never said I could either. Ratchet only said once I have my full strength is when he is leaving." I said as I slumped deeper into the couch.

For the past few days, instead of getting any stronger, I felt weaker. I, for the most part, would put on an act to make the other feel better but when I was alone I didn't try as hard. So far I had only been able to hold down a few cups of water a day and any food I tried to eat I would just end up seeing later.

My hair also lost it electric shine to it and was now a dull blue and my skin looked paler than before. I would tell everyone that I was fine and that everything would go back to normal once I had my full strength. Mostly they believed me but Optimus and Ratchet always had this look on them.

"/Juliana/" looking around the room, I thought I heard my name being called. "You guys say something?" I asked but they shook their heads. "Must be my imagination." I said as I sat up and began to walk down the steps. "Where you going?" Raf asked in concern. "Just going to get something to drink. I'll be back."

They nodded and I continued to walk down the halls. "/Juliana… Juliana./" turning my head around, I knew for a fact that someone had just whispered my name. "Okay, jokes over you guys. Come out." But no one did. After a minute I continued on down the hall. "/Juliana, listen closely./" this time the voice came in loud and clear and I wildly looked around the room. "Who's there?" I asked.

"/Juliana, do not be afraid. I mean you no ill./" the voice sounded older and somehow wise, I was able to tell that he was telling the truth. "/I come barring a message./" I nodded and waited for the voice to answer. "I'm listening." "/if you want your full strength back you must follow my instructions./" I nodded and stood still. "/head down the hall and make a left than go down as far as it goes./"

I did as the voice instructed, somehow forgetting my better instincts, and I soon came to a large door. "/Go in Juliana./" the voice said but how could I, the door was Autobot sized. "/Do not let size fool you my dear. I will open it for you./"

Suddenly the door opened and revealed the Autobots Energon storage room. "What am I doing here?" I asked the voice. "/Place your hands on the cube./" I shook my head and slowly backed away. "No way, Ratchet told me what Energon does to humans. No way I'm doing something _that _stupid." "/you and I both know that you are from normal Juliana. Please, trust my words and believe that you shall not be harmed./"

The voice sounded almost pleading with me to do this and for some odd reason I couldn't help but obey. Stepping into the room I watched as the door closed behind me.

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus' P.O.V:

As we waited for Juliana to return, I began to wonder what was keeping the young human femme so long. "Julie's been gone for a long time hasn't she?" Miko asked. "Indeed." I said quietly and watched as the human children continued to play with the lemur Juliana had named 'Squirt'.

Suddenly I saw out of the corner of my optic Juliana coming down the hall but something was off. Juliana's appearance had changed, her hair now had its shine back and he skin was a much warmer color. "Sorry I kept you guys waiting. The sink wasn't working so I had to give it a few smacks before it worked."

The children watched as Juliana joined then back up on the entertainment area, not taking in the slight different in her looks. "That's okay. How about we play a game or something. I still want to try and beat your high score Juliana." Jack said as he started up the game. "Like you'll be able to do that Jack. Even Miko can't beat me; what makes you think you can?" As Juliana rushed over to them, allowing the lemur to jump on to her lap, I watched as she smiled warmly and played with Jack.

Something wasn't right, I could feel it in my Spark, but at the moment seeing Juliana finally gaining some strength back I couldn't keep the strange thought in my processors.

Soon I was watching Juliana beat Jack, Miko, than Rafael in their game and how she seemed to glow with energy now.

Maybe she was just finally feeling better, maybe I was just being over protective of her. Whatever the reason, I was thankful to finally see the old Juliana back again.

**New CHPTR, YAHO! I think it did some justice, but I'll leave that up to you.**

**Review please, I like happy reviews with KIND words.**


	12. Chapter 12:New Strength but at what cost

**Okay, not my best CHPTR but I needed to set something's up for the next CHPTRs. Hope it's alright for you guys, again, not my best CHPTR.**

1 week later/Juliana's P.O.V:

Ratchet had finally said I was well enough to return to school, much of my dismay, and decided to drive me today extra early. "You know Ratchet I don't have to be there this early; I think only the teachers are going to be there." I had tried to explain to Ratchet this but he was insisting on going.

"I know, I just… wanted to drive around a little bit before you left for school." I nodded and laid my head back on the head rest. It was nice just to drive with Ratchet, we could talk about anything and if we didn't it was just nice to be with each other.

"Hey Ratchet, wanna listen to something onto the radio?" I asked Ratchet. "I don't see why not. Go ahead and pick something, so long as it's not that barbaric nonsense Miko listens to." I laughed lightly at what Ratchet said; true Miko liked the louder type of music, and I did somewhat, but I don't think it was under the category of 'Barbaric Nonsense' as Ratchet called it.

Flipping through the stations, I listened to the many different people singing and talking until I heard something that made me stop. "Local Jasper boy is still in hospital after he was brutally beaten in his car. Hospital officials say that he is still in a coma and they do not think he will be waking up anytime soon."

The voice of the report continued on with other news but I didn't hear them. Local Jasper boy could be anyone but I already knew who it was. "Vince." I whispered and I couldn't help but suddenly begin to shiver; I don't remember much after I blacked out but the memory of what Vince had tried to do was still fresh. "What's the matter Juliana?" Ratchet asked in concern and he began to slow down.

I didn't answer right away but once I remembered that I hadn't told the others about what happened, I quickly got control over myself and pushed back the large clump of hair that had fallen out from my hood from my shaking. "Nothing Ratchet, just got goose-bumps at hearing about that boy. Have any idea as to who it is?" I asked hoping Ratchet didn't and we could listen to something else.

"I already know who it is Juliana." I tried my best not to look worried but I asked anyway. "Who?" "The boy was Vince. When you disappeared we tried tracking you by your bracelet and it led us to him. Is there any reason as to why he had your bracelet Juliana?"

I paused and tried to remember what had truly happened that night; most of it was hazy and I only remembered a small handful. "Vince pulled me aside during school and tried to make another move on me. We kind of got into a heated argument and he ripped the bracelet off me. Before I could get it back, he ran off." I didn't want to lie to Ratchet again but I didn't want to tell him about what really happened, at least not yet.

"And that was the last you saw of Vince?" Ratchet asked and I nodded. "Will you be able to fix my bracelet Ratchet?" I asked trying to change the subject and I watched as the school came into view. "I should be able to get it back to you by tomorrow Juliana. I hope you have a nice day at school Juliana; I'll be here to pick you up afterwards."

As Ratchet came to a stop, he opened his door for me. "Alright Ratchet, see you later." I gave a quick wave as I walked towards the school and to my surprise I saw Miko, Jack, and Raf waiting for me. "Where have you been Julie?! Schools about to start." Miko shouted and I had to give her a puzzled look. "I'm I really that late? But Ratchet and I," I turned around to see that Ratchet had already left and I was standing there alone. "Whatever, let's just head in. I need to stop by the office to tell them why I was gone."

As I followed them in, Miko pulled me aside and placed her arm around my shoulder. "What are you going to tell them?" "Just going to say that I came down with a high fever and that my guardians kept me home. I had Optimus sign a paper for me." Miko gave me a confused look as we came to our lockers. "How in the world can the Big guy sign something for you? How big is the paper?"

I shook my head and opened my locker, "I'll explain later. You wanna come with me, I already know you're going to skip your first hour anyway." Miko was having a big test in math and she, once again, didn't study. "Sure why not." As we said goodbye to Jack and Raf, Miko and I walked to the office.

As we finally made it the office, I gave my note to the desk lady and as I was just about to walk out she stopped me. "Juliana wait. I have a note from your Music teacher, since you weren't here when she passed it out he asked me to give it to." Taking the note, I noticed the hand written letters and what they spelled.

"What's it say?" Miko asked as we walked out of the office. "Just another remind for me of the upcoming talent show. Mr. Frits has been trying to persuade me to enter." I told Miko as we walked down the hall to my art class.

"You should Julie! I have Mrs. Frits for band and she always talking about you. When's this talent show happening?" Miko shouts as she rips the paper from my hands and read through it quickly. "It doesn't matter when the show is Miko. I'm not entering it."

Miko peaked her eyes out from behind the paper sending me an angry glare. "What?! Why not?" "Miko, you know I don't like to draw any unneeded attention to myself. Doing something like this is _WAY _too much attention." I said as I took the note back and began to walk on. "You need to enter Julie, you would be awesome!" Miko pressed on as she sped up to catch up to me.

"No means no Miko; I'm not doing it." I said as I finally reached the art room door. "Well, if you feel that way I guess I'll have to give you a _little _push." I paused with my hand at the doorknob, I knew that tone from Miko meant she was going to do something. "What are you talking about?" "Oh nothing. Just don't be surprised if anytime between now and the talent show that your clothes somehow magically turn bright pink."

I quickly turned to look at Miko who had this look on her that showed that she knew she had me on the ropes. "You. Wouldn't. Dare." I said slowly, but I knew Miko would indeed dare to do it. "Try me…" Miko and I held each other in our eyes seeing who would break; sadly it was me. "OH fine! I'll do it."

Miko's smile grew and she threw her arms around me with a happy squeal. "Great! I'll talk to you after school, I have a great idea at what we are going to do." As Miko rushed down the hall, I groaned at the thought of what I had agreed to do. Walking into the art room, I shut the door just as the bell rang for school to start

OoOoOoOoOo

After school had ended and Ratchet had brought me back to base, Miko pulled me into my room and for about half an hour she talked about what we were doing. She also told me that she had gotten Raf and Jack in on the show somehow and I had to give it to her; when Miko wanted to plan a show she went all out.

After a while, Miko had finally left to go watch TV with Bulkhead and I decided that I should work on my homework.

As I worked on my homework with Squirt sitting on my shoulder sleeping, I began to notice how drained I felt and how I was fighting to stay awake. Placing the piece of homework I had just finished down, I sulked over to my hammock to rest but before I could even reach it my body fell to the floor with thud and Squirt screeched in my ear at the sudden fall.

"Sorry Squirt." I said as I laid there for a moment rubbing him behind the ear.

"/You cannot keep ignoring me Juliana. You know what you must do./" the voice spoke to me and I gave off a defeated groan. "Why should I even be listening to you? You have yet to tell me who you are and I know for a fact that you're not just some random voice in my head ." I snapped at the voice, which only caused it to laugh lightly.

"/In time child; in due time. But you have pushed this off for far too long. Go do it now before you pass out completely./" the voice said gently but I could feel the order in it. Getting to my feet, I walked over to my hammock and placed Squirt in. "Stay here Squirt." Squirt gave off a quiet yawn and snuggled up into my pillow, showing that he was in no way going to disobey that offer.

Slowly I began to go out of my room and went down the hall that I hadn't been down for a few days.

"Why do I need to keep on doing this?" I asked the voice and it answered. "/your true strength has yet to return to you Juliana, what you feel is mostly a cover up. When your true strength returns I will not ask you to do this again./" I rolled my eyes at what the voice said, that was what it had said last time.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

As I continued to work on Juliana's bracelet, I was trying my best to ignore the loud noises coming from the TV. I hadn't looked up from my work but I knew most likely Miko, Juliana, and Bulkhead were watching some form of sport on TV.

"Aw come on, He was open! Why didn't he pass it to him?!" Miko and Bulkhead shouted and I had finally had enough. "Would the three of you please turn it down a little? I need to get this finished soon." Turning to look at the couch, I was surprised to see only Miko and Bulkhead watching the TV. "There's only two here Ratchet, or did you just forget how to count?" Miko joked but I only rolled my optics.

"Where is Juliana?" I asked and Miko shrugged. "Maybe she's doing her homework? She had a lot to catch up on since she's been gone for a while." I nodded began to walk off towards Juliana's room; I was kind of surprise that she wasn't in the main room doing her homework like she normally.

As I finally came up to Juliana's room, I gave it a few knocks. "Juliana?" But I received no reply. Pushing the larger door open, I saw Juliana's books sprawled out on the desk with the lamp on and I saw the odd little creature Juliana had named 'Squirt' sleeping in her hammock but I didn't see Juliana anywhere in the room.

Shutting the door, I began to walk around the halls shouting Juliana's name. It wasn't uncommon for Juliana to walk around the base by herself but she normally would tell one of us that she was going for a walk.

After a while I had completely walked down each hall and I was starting to think maybe she had gone back to the main room without my knowing.

As I began to walk back to the main room, I passed by the hall that lead down to the energon storage room and to my surprise I saw Juliana coming from it. "Juliana?" I must have startled her because she shouted in shock and jumped a few inches into the air. "Ratchet, don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

I nodded but the thought of why Juliana had come down from that hall confused me a little, I had told her to stay away from this hall because of the energon. "What were you doing Juliana?" I asked and pointed down the hall. "Oh, I was just walking and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry about that Ratchet."

As Juliana walked passed me, I thought I saw a flash of blue light come from her eyes but I just put it under that her hair fell out from her hood that she had up. Looking back down the hall, I figured I might as well go get some energon.

As I began to walk down the hall but I noticed something was off. As I finally came to the door, I saw how it was slightly opened; just enough to slip one servos through. Pushing it open, I flipped on the lights but what I saw startled me.

"Dear Primus… What happened?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus' P.O.V:

As I watched everyone do whatever they were doing, I noticed Juliana coming from down the hall with a happy smile. I had been noticing lately that Juliana had recovered quicker than Ratchet or myself had ever thought.

When she first came in she looked like she wouldn't be going out of the base for at least a full earth month but here she was, less than two weeks, looking like nothing had happened. The only thing that told you that she had been attack at all was the fact that she had her arm in a case and when her hair was out you could see the amount missing from when Megatron cut it off her.

"Hey Julie! Finally finished that homework of yours?" Miko asked as Juliana sat down next to her and Rafael. Rafael had only come moments before and he was trying to help Miko with some of her own work.

"Yes, what about you?" "I got more since I didn't show up for that stupid test." The look on Juliana showed that she was neither surprised, which after spending so much time with Miko I wasn't either, but that she was also disappointed. "Maybe if you actually studied Miko you might do better in class and not have the hassle of all this." Rafael said as he closed their books.

"Do you think that is ever going to happen Raf? Miko is _way _too pig-headed for that to come true." Juliana said as she gently tossed a pillow at Miko with a smile. "pig-headed?! I am not pig-headed!" Miko shouted and tossed the pillow angrily back at Juliana who quickly jumped off the couch and missed the incoming pillow entirely . this impressed everyone, even me, at her sudden speed.

"Oh yes you are. And nothing is going to change my mind." Juliana teased Miko and it caused Miko jump up from the couch and begin to chase her around screaming 'I am not!'; catching everyone's optics who were here to watch.

"Optimus, can I speak with you a moment?" turning around I saw Ratchet but he had this startling look on him. "What is it Ratchet?" but the way Ratchet looked over at the others, who were still watching Juliana and Miko running around the room, I understood that he meant alone.

As we stepped out of the room, Ratchet somehow led me to the energon storage room. "What is it Ratchet and why have you brought me here?" I asked as Ratchet placed a servo on the door. "Optimus, what I am about to show you I have no clue as to how it happened but this concerns all of us. Just… try to hold it in."

I was a little confused when Ratchet said the last part but when he opened the door and turned on the lights, I couldn't help but try to follow his advice.

"By the All Spark." What I was looking at was nothing more than putrid. There on the floor was an energon cube, it stood there with the others but what made this one different from the rest was what the color was.

The cube was a sickly gray, with an open top bubbling out the gray liquid. There was steam coming off the cube with each popping bubble and the smell was nothing more than death itself.

My better instincts told me to back away from the putrid cube but I knew this needed to be investigated. Stepping closer to the cube, but not to close, I tapped the side of it and watched as it caused the cube to bubble wildly and almost splatter on my chassis.

"Ratchet, what is this? What could cause something like this?" I asked as I stepped away from the cube. "To be honesty Optimus, I was hoping you would know." Ratchet said as he and I studied the gray bubbling cube before us.

Never in my life's time have I seen something anything close to this. But whatever had caused this, I knew right away, needed to be dealt with. And quickly.

**Another CHPTR come and gone.**

**What do you guys think. I'll leave it to your reviews to tell me. But Please, KIND words. X)**


	13. Chapter 13: Arcee Cares and No More!

Ratchet's P.O.V:

For the past three days I've done nothing but examine and study the energon cube I found in storage. After showing Optimus my finding, the both of us checked the rest of the supplies and to our horror in the way back we found seven energon cubes of the same fate.

By now the cube was finished with its bubbling but the gray had somehow darkened. I had no clue as to what was causing this to the energon. I've done a tainted test, a spoiled test, infected, I even check for any form of a human virus but I still found nothing. Besides the fact that it was a deeper gray, the cube seemed to have nothing wrong with it.

"what am I missing? What am I forgetting to check?" I asked myself as I pinched the area between my optics. A habit I picked up from the humans but none more so than Juliana who repeated this action as many times as Miko got detention. "I am sure old friend that you will find out this situation soon."

Turning to the open med-bay door, I saw Optimus standing there looking at the energon cube. "I really hope so Optimus. until I check the other cubes and this one again I will be unable to tell if the others are going to go into this state." I said as I took a needle and took a large sample of the energon.

"Do you think this is some form of contamination?" Optimus asked as he stood next to me as I studied the sample under a microscope. "Possibly. But with my earlier findings I find it highly unlikable." Taking my optics away from the sample, I gave off an irritated groan. "I just can't find anything wrong with this energon. It just like nothing is wrong with it at all."

Optimus nodded and looked over at the cube again. "Ratchet we will need to inform the others of this. This concerns them as much as us." I nodded but I knew this was not going to end well. "Very well. Let's go find them."

As we both exited the med-bay, we were both surprised to see that only Arcee was here and she was standing up against the wall with an angry expression on her. "Arcee, where are the others?" I asked and she only shrugged.

"Probably off with Juliana at Miko's house. They've planned something for some show that's coming up and Miko insisted on keeping it a secret. I didn't like the idea of leaving them alone but Miko said Bulkhead would be enough." The look in Arcee's optics showed that she was indeed angered that she wasn't needed.

"Must be something special Arcee. Maybe Juliana will inform us of it on a later date." Optimus said but the look Arcee gave off showed that she wasn't happy with the idea of hearing it from Juliana.

"Why do you give Juliana such a hard time Arcee?" I asked bluntly and it took both Optimus and Arcee by surprise. "What do you mean?" Arcee asked as she pushed herself off the wall.

"You know what I mean. Ever since Juliana began to stay with us you have done nothing to do with her; she tries to talk to you all you do is stay silent, when she and Jack ask for a ride all you say is that you have only enough room for Jack. Why are you purposely pushing her away?!"

Arcee stood there silently as Optimus and I watched and waited for her to answer. "Arcee?" Optimus asked slowly, trying to show he was also curios but he also didn't want to anger her. "You really want to know why? Well Fine! I don't want to be around her because she reminds me of my own Sparkling!"

Optimus and I stood there in silence, this took us both by surprise. "Juliana is acts so much like my own Sparkling, like Starchaser. And I don't want to lose her just like Starchaser. My little Sparkling was offlined because of this war and I don't want to become attached to Juliana just to see that happen to her!" Arcee shouted and I couldn't bring myself to speak.

I knew very well that Arcee's past was a troubled one, beginning with Tailgate and more recently Cliffjumper, but knowing this only made the troubles increase. "Arcee, I can promise you that nothing like that will ever happen to Juliana. You have my word." Optimus spoke softly and he placed a gently servo on her shoulder plating.

Arcee looked at the floor for a moment but after a while she looked up with a smile. "I am sorry to find out about your loss Arcee." I said and Arcee nod. "It's alright Ratchet."

Suddenly a call came in and we looked over at the computers to see that it was Juliana. Walking over to the computers I answered the call. "Hey Ratchet. Can I ask you guys there a favor?" Juliana's voice asked over the call. "What is it Juliana?" I asked "I need a lift to the mall. I need to pick something up for this project Miko has us doing."

Just as I was about to answer and tell her I would be there someone placed there servo on my shoulder plating. "I'll take you Juliana." Looking over my shoulder I saw Arcee standing next to me with a smile. "Arcee? Really, I mean, if it's no trouble. Optimus can take me or Ratchet." Juliana's voice sounded surprised but also a little excited. Juliana had told me previously that she looked up to Arcee as an great influence and hearing this must be making her day.

"There's no problem Juliana. I'll be there in a little bit to pick you up." As I ended the call I looked over at Arcee with a surprised smile. "Maybe I have been kind of, sort of, been a little bit of a glitch towards Juliana." I nodded and crossed my arms; meaning I was waiting for more. "_And _I should have given her a more friendlier welcome." I nodded again and I began to walk away from the computers.

"You best get going, Juliana's waiting." I said and before I could turn around I heard Arcee riding off. "I think she finally excepts Juliana Optimus." I stated as I began to walk towards the med-bay. "I agree Ratchet." as he began to follow me I remembered that we were supposed to tell the others about the energon but I decided that it could wait for a later date.

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

As I walked down the many different isles with Arcee's holoform, I couldn't help but hold a smile on my face. With ever Autobot I had a special relationship; Bulkhead was like my over protective older brother, Bumblebee was my kid brother, Optimus was like the father I never had and Ratchet… okay, Ratchet was still kind of a mystery to me. Maybe he was like my best best friend or something.

But with Arcee, I never could form some form of bond since she would always push me away with my attempts to befriend her. But now for some odd reason Arcee had offered to take me to the mall and we were both having the time of our lives.

"So what about this one, it's not pink and it somewhat looks nice?" Arcee asked as she held up a short gray and purple dress that had a large flower on the front. "No, the flower ruined it." I said as Arcee placed it back on the rack.

"Why are you looking for a dress anyway? You don't strike me as what Miko calls a 'Dressy-Dress' kind of girl." Arcee asked and I had to nod. "Yeah, but I made this deal with Miko and she said that part of it was that I needed to wear a dress. I'm just lucky that she allowed me to choose it."

Walking down the many other dresses, Arcee strode alongside me with a happy smile. Taking a glance at Arcee's holoform I had to emit that she was very beautiful. Arcee had short brown hair that stopped at the neckline but she had a few blond highlights in the front, she was just a little bit taller than I was, she was on the very skinny factor but it fit her perfectly, her eyes were still a dazzling blue with a light purple/pink around her pupils, and her face had a natural blush to it. Her clothing was a normal pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt but she had on her a necklace that sported a red Autobot symbol.

"How about when we find your dress, we go and find you something to eat than go look for some stuff to spruce up your room?" Arcee offered and I had to smile happily. "Sounds Great! Hey, look at this one." Picking out a dress from its hiding spot, both Arcee and I stood there in awe of it.

"That would definitely work for you." "Truly this is the one." We agreed as we continued to look at the dress. "Let's go pay for it than and after that we can have some fun." Arcee said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me to the counter.

Like I had said before I had special relationships with each of the Autobots; Bulk and Bee were my Brothers, Optimus my Father, and Ratchet my Best Friend. Arcee… she was something special, she had taken two rolls that no one else could take. Arcee acted as both my caring older sister but she also took a role that I once had but it was never full there; Arcee had taken the roll of my loving Mother.

OoOoOoOoOo

1 week later:

Well, the talent show was only a few days away and to say I was nervous was an understatement; I was nothing more that flat out terrified.

Besides going to practice with Miko, Jack and Raf, I mostly would stay hold up in my room with Squirt. Optimus and Ratchet would come in from time to time and ask if everything was okay and say that the others were starting to worry about me but I just told them that I was fine and that they had nothing to worry about.

As I lay in my hammock, with Squirt sitting down on my stomach, I looked to the ceiling absent-mindedly. "/Something is bothering you Juliana. What is it?/" the voice said in a calming tone. Over the course of time since I returned from my disappearing act I have grown accustomed to hearing him from time to time. And yes, I call the voice him now as well as Mister. I had to call him something, it was starting to become difficult talking to him as if he wasn't there.

"Just getting kind of nervous for this big show we're having in a few days Mister. Miko's been pestering me to be ready or else she's taking all my clothes and replacing them with pink." I said with a shudder. "/what is there to be nervous about? I am more than certain that you all will do well. Do you plan on tell the Autobots of your upcoming event?/"

I shook my head, "No, I am having problems knowing the fact that the whole school is going to watch me, I don't want to have the thought of having Ratchet and the others there watching too." As I waited for a while for him to respond I heard a light laugh come up and I had to glare at the ceiling.

"What's so funny?" I asked and the laughing increased a little. "Nothing, it was just the way how you only mentioned Ratchet's name and not the others./"

At noticing this my face began to blush an extreme red. "So?! I could have mentioned the others I just didn't want to. What's it matter to you anyway?" I asked sharply and it caused Squirt to move closer to my face to see what I was yelling at.

"/Never mind young one. I meant nothing by it. But you should tell the others; I am sure they would enjoy it as much as I./" I couldn't help but blush some more but it soon stopped as Squirt decided to play with my nose and hair. "I think Squirt here is trying to figure out who it is I'm talking to Mister."

Again Mister's laugh rolled through my ears and I had to join in as well as Squirt decided that he would start to look for Mister in my ear. "Cut it out Squirt, I don't think he's in there." Sitting up, I picked Squirt up and set him down on the floor. "Why don't you go take a snack break Squirt?"

As soon as Squirt hit the floor, he rushed over to his pen that the money Agent Fowler had given to me from the government had bought. It was a good sized one and it kept Squirt in my room and out of Ratchet's way during school. Walking up the side of it, Squirt than entered through the open door and sat right next to his food dish and happily munched on some fruit.

"/That little creature is still an oddity to me Juliana./" Mister said and I shrugged, "That's kind of understandable but he too cute to really care." I said and before Mister could even answer back the door opened to show Optimus standing there with this confused look on his face.

"Juliana, were you speaking with someone?" he asked as he took one step and was fully in my room. "Just Squirt Optimus, no one else is here to talk to besides you." I said quickly and it caused Optimus to give me a confused look. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked trying to lead him away from what just happened.

"Nothing much, it is just that Ratchet and I need to show everyone something and that everyone includes you." Optimus said as he bent down and lowered his hand for me to climb on. "Okay, Let's go."

Sliding onto his hand, Optimus slowly lifted himself up and walked out the door and closed it behind him. As we walked down the hall, I noticed that Optimus was heading towards the med-bay.

As we entered the med-bay doors, I finally saw everyone else was waiting for us. Bumblebee looked at me and Optimus than over to Ratchet and gave off a few beeps.

"Juliana stays here with us as well Bumblebee, so this matter concerns her as well." Ratchet said, answering my question to what Bumblebee had said.

"What is this 'matter' anyway Ratchet? I have to take Juliana over to Miko's soon." Arcee asked as Optimus placed me in her hand and walked over towards Ratchet.

"The matter is Arcee is that Ratchet and I have found something that concerns our wellbeing." Optimus said as Ratchet pushed a cart out with something covered in a large blanket. "What we are about to show you all we cannot find the cause of but you all must know of it."

As Ratchet pulled the blanket away, I leaned closer to get a better view but as soon as the blanket was gone I wished I hadn't.

Under the blanket stood a energon cube but this cube was a sickly gray and the edges of it gave off a deadly looking color of red.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

The looks from the others told me that what they were looking at was _far _ from what they were expecting. But I couldn't really blame them; the energon was still gray but now the edges of the cube had turned red and the smell was somewhat of a mix between burnt objects and rotten energon.

"Ratchet what is that?" Bulkhead asked but I could only shrug. "To be honest Bulkhead, I don't have a clue. Optimus and I found many others like this and I have yet to find out what is the cause of it."

"That thing smells awful! Luckily I haven't eaten yet or I would have purged already." Juliana spoke as she turned in Arcee's servo to where she had her body facing away from the cube but she still had her eyes on it.

"Is it some form of a virus Ratchet? Could it spread through to the other cubes?" Arcee asked as she pulled Juliana closer to her. "No, I check that. Whatever caused this isn't able to spread to the others; from the little information I found it happens to the energon singly and after it happens it doesn't spread."

Placing the cover back on the cube, I turned to a screen and showed the file I had created on the gray energon. "Everything looks normal. Even the chemicals in it look fine." I stated as I looked over at the others, but none of their faces confused me more than Juliana's.

Juliana was still looking at the now covered energon cube with what looked to be guilt in her eyes. As I continued to watch her, I noticed her lips move slightly but I heard nothing loud enough to make out.

"Something troubling you Juliana?" Optimus' voice spoke out; he must have seen her conflicted looks as well. "Nothing, it's just that…" she stopped herself and this caused everyone to look down at her. "What is it Juliana?" I asked rubbing a digit on her back side.

"I'm just worried is all. If this this 'problem' takes a turn for the worst… I just don't want to see any of you get hurt." Juliana's voice sounded like she was on the brink of tears and she lowered her head to where it rested on her knees.

"Juliana you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Ratchet here can find out what the problem is; can't you Ratchet?" Bulkhead said in a positive tone and I nodded slowly. "You have nothing to worry about Juliana, you have my word that this will be solved as quickly as possible."

Juliana raised her head to look at me and I saw he smile lightly. "Thanks Ratchet." I nodded back but I was just hoping that I could keep that promise.

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

After Arcee had taken me back to my room and I had made sure that no one was listening. I growled and turned my attention to the ceiling. "Why didn't you tell me that I was doing that to the energon!"

I waited a few minutes and sure enough Mister's voice sprung up in my head. /"I didn't think it would concern you and I highly thought that the Autobots wouldn't tell you about it./" his voice was its normal mellow tone; almost as if he didn't care about that something could be going wrong.

"Concern me?! I might be causing serious damage to them! If I had known that by doing this I would most likely be killing them, I would have never listened to you!" I shouted out loud enough to cause Squirt to chitter in concern.

/"you shouldn't be worrying yourself over this. You are nearly back to your normal strength and then it will be over."/ Mister's voice raised a little in anger but he still somehow managed to sound calm.

"Well, I am worrying over it and I've come to a decision. I am no longer going to be going back to the energon storage room and I am as Sure as God himself am not going to cause any more damage to the team." I shouted out loud and plopped down in my hammock.

/"that is very unwise Juliana. You need your strength for the up coming events, you must continue on with this. Your last trip was over a week and a half ago; you'll be needing the energy soon./" Mister now sounded forceful but I only shook my head. "You're just a voice in my head. You can't make me do anything. All I have to do is just ignore you." Turning onto my side, I closed my eyes as Mister's voice continued on trying to convince me to continue but I would never again do it. No matter what happened.

**Another CHPTR done, YES!**

**To me this was more of a filler CHPTR so I might update the next CHPTR quickly to fill the void ( or something like that).**

**Review please. i enjoy your reviews! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Reason & Gone Again

**Okay here's the update I've meant to post. I got a review from panthergirl and she reminded me to do this so, thank you. **

**Hope you enjoy this CHPTR, the song I use here is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank and sadly I do not own it. :(**

**I'm not all to fond of this CHPTR but I think it will do for now and I'm just going to tell you all this now. when this CHPTR ends you are all going to be in for a shock and some might be mad at me.**

**Okay, I'll stop my babbling. On with the story. **

Ratchet's P.O.V:

There was something I couldn't understand; maybe it was just me but maybe it wasn't. Juliana has been acting really strange; she's been keeping her distance from us by either staying locked up in her room or by going over to the other children's houses. It seems as though she's hiding something from us but I just can't figure out what it is.

Today as I'm driving Juliana to school, her normal talkative self just seemed to disappear as she only gazed out at the passing houses and buildings; her face looks like she's in a deep conversation with herself.

Coming to a stop as the light turned red, I decided to ask Juliana if she was alright. "Juliana." I spoke in a tone that I noticed I only used when I was near Juliana but she took no notice of my call. "Juliana!" I raised my voice louder than I had thought I had as I watched Juliana jump up in surprise.

"Yes Ratchet, what is it?" Juliana's voice sounded as though she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep and the bags under her eyes was a telltale sign that she wasn't.

"Is something the matter? You haven't said a word this morning and you look ready to fall into recharge right now." I said in a concerning tone; whether it was my medical programing kicking in or my care for Juliana I could figure out.

"I haven't been sleep to well is all Ratchet. I have a lot on my mind and I guess it's affecting me more than I thought." Juliana yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes lightly.

"What is so troubling that it is keep you from recharge?" I asked and Juliana only turned her head to look out the window again. "Juliana you can tell me; I'm sure it's not that bad." I spoke out as the light turned green and I drove off slowly.

"It's just that… Ratchet have you found out yet what caused the energon to turn gray yet?" if I was able to I would have raised an optic brow. Juliana was failing to fall into recharge because she was still concerned about the energon?

"Sadly no I haven't. From what the scans I have done it shows that the energon is perfectly normal. There's no virus or foreign body in it so whatever is causing this is doing this singly cube by cube." I answered and this caused Juliana's already pale face to turned a tint lighter.

"Juliana, as long as the other cubes do not become of the same state we will all be alright. You shouldn't worry so much about this; it's causing you to look unwell." I took notice at how the worry was causing Juliana to look sick. Her pale skin, her glazed over eyes, and the strands of her hair that were out had less of their normal shine to it.

"I'm sorry Ratchet. But I can't stop worrying; if this continues it could harm you all and I don't want to see that happen. You all mean too much to me." Juliana looked away from the window and held a soft smile on her face.

"And that is the same reason why I don't want you to worry about this so much. I care about you, Juliana, and you worrying about this is making you unwell and I do not like to see you like this." Once I noticed what I had said I was wishing I could slap myself.

Juliana stayed quiet for a moment with a blank expression before she smiled and leaned back on the seat. "Thanks Ratchet." as she closed her eyes, I couldn't help but smile inwardly. Sending a warm sensation into Juliana's seat, I watched as her breathing soon became slow and steady; she had fallen into recharge.

Taking a turn away from the school, I turned the radio to a station Juliana had said helped her relax and recharge better. As the musical instruments played out in a smooth slow melody I recognized the music as one Juliana loved to listen to. She had called it '_Love Death Birth_' and said it was by a human named Carter Burwell. **( GSSB: Lovely piece of music. I suggest listening to it if you enjoy the slow melodies )**

As the melody carried on, I phoned the school saying how Juliana was going to be absent for today and I continued to drive around town to allow Juliana some time to rest.

I knew Optimus wouldn't enjoy that I kept Juliana out of school but I could always tell him in medical terms how Juliana needed to rest and how it was best for her to stay at the base for the day.

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

I was so grateful that Ratchet had allowed me to stay home today and rest. Mister had been shouting at for the last couple nights and because of that it caused me to get no sleep.

Sitting down on the couch, I watched as Ratchet worked on the computers; completely unaware that I had woken up. As I watched him work, Mister's voice rang in my ears again and I frowned at the thought of having to explain to him that I was never going back to the energon room.

/"Juliana, you must listen to me. If you keep this up you'll have yourself in Ratchet's med-bay. Your body is falling ill because you haven't had your energy replenished. At this rate you will-"/ "Shut up!" I whispered/shouted at Mister; luckily Ratchet wasn't paying attention or he might think I was going mad.

"No matter what you say Mister, no matter what happens, I will not go back." I said in a stern voice. "I've done enough damage already; I am not going to cause-" "Juliana, how long have you been awake?"

Snapping my head to the sound of the voice, I saw that Ratchet was looking at me. He didn't seem to notice that I was talking to no one so I just played it off as though I just woke up. "Not too long. Thanks for letting me stay Ratchet home Ratchet. I really needed the sleep."

Ratchet nodded and it came to me that I didn't know how long I was sleeping. "Hey Ratchet, what time is it?" I asked and Ratchet turned to the clock on the computer. "4:30. Why?"

Bolting up from the couch I raced down the steps with dread in my eyes. "Miko and the guys are expecting me at her place in the next fifteen minutes! If I'm not there soon Miko will have my head."

As I reached the end of the steps Ratchet had a smile on his face and he shook it lightly. "I'll get you there in no time Juliana; I don't really think Miko will get on you for being a few minutes late." This time it was my turn to shake my head, "Miko's really into the project she has us doing. If we mess it up for her she'll never forgive me."

As Ratchet transformed and allowed me to climb, I brushed my fingers through my hair to try at least make it look like I brushed it. "And what exactly is this project Miko has planned?" Ratchet asked but I paused before I answered.

"Nothing to worry about Ratchet; we'll be over with it tonight." As the thought of what was going to happen tonight ran through my head, I couldn't help but become afraid. How I allowed Miko to talk me into this was still a bother to me.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

As I worked at the computers, I couldn't help but wonder what the project was that the children were working on. Especially Miko; her working on a project sounded a little off.

As I continued to work Optimus and the others came in and each looked around the room for something. "Where's Julie Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked. "Juliana went over to Miko's to work on a project that she and the others are working on. They said that they wouldn't be done until real late so she's staying the night at Miko's."

Everyone looked saddened when I told that Juliana wouldn't be here for the night and so did I but as a call came in on the computers it pulled me out of the sad thought.

"It's Nurse Darby." I said as I answered it and we all heard June over the other end while talking to someone. "Hello Nurse Darby, what is it?" I asked and it brought June in from her other conversation on the other end.

"Hello Ratchet, I was just calling to see if you guys on your way to the school yet?" I gave off a puzzled look to the computer screen; why did June think we were coming to the school at such a late hour. "I'm sorry June, but I am not following you. Did you expect us for something?"

The other end was silent for a moment until another voice broke it in the background, "She didn't tell them?! I want Bulkhead to be here to see this! Wait until I get my hands on her after the show!" It was Miko and from her shouting we could tell she was not pleased about something.

"Show? What did Miko mean June; what show?" Bulkhead asked before the rest of could. "There's this musical talent show or whatever it's called tonight and Miko, Jack, Raf, and Juliana are in it. We all thought Juliana told you about it."

We all looked at each other with puzzling looks. "I'm afraid June, Juliana never informed us of this event." Optimus spoke out and you could hear the sigh from June on the other end. "Well the show doesn't start for another twenty minutes so if you all want to come, it's an outside show."

I didn't know about the rest of the team but I already knew my answer. "I'll start the ground bridge up and I'll meet you there Nurse Darby." Everyone looked at me with a surprised look but I just shrugged it off.

"You can count me in June; I don't want to think about what Miko would do to me knowing that I missed this." Bulkhead stated with a chuckle.

"You can rest assure June that rest team shall be there." Optimus said with a smile on his face.

"Great, see you soon. You guys can park in the lot since that's where the show is." As June ended the call, we all turned to Optimus. "Why do you think Juliana didn't tell us of this Optimus?" Arcee asked; she looked kind of hurt that Juliana hadn't told her.

"She might have simply forgotten Arcee; with recent events she could simple have forgot about it." Optimus stated and I had to agree with his thought. "Well, let's not waste any more time. Let's go and get some good parking spots for the show." Bulkhead said as he walked over to the ground bridge.

As I started up the ground bridge, I set it a couple of blocks away from the school so no one would see us. As we all transformed, Optimus and I were the last to travel through the bridge as it closed behind us with a hiss.

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus' P.O.V:

As we came to the other end of the ground bridge, we were surprised to see that not a single vehicle was out and most of the shops were closed. "Must be a big show if the whole town of Jasper is going." Arcee stated as we drove off for the school.

Once we made it to the school, we found that most of the parking spots were taken by other humans who were sitting on them. "Oh great, how are we going to get to see the show now?" Bulkhead said but looking over to my left I saw a familiar human standing a few feet away.

"Optimus, come over this way. I saved you all some spots." June shouted and led the way with us following. "Thanks June for save us some spots." Bulkhead thanked June and she just waved her hand.

"It was nothing. Over there; second row on the left next to my car." As we took the five empty spaces next to June's, we all finally got a good look at the stage.

It was a good sized, big enough for Arcee and Bumblebee to stand on and it looked strong enough to hold Bulkhead. There were these large purple/red curtains that had many white musical notes in them along with the theatrical faces.

"How much longer until the show starts June?" Arcee asked as her holoform quickly disappeared. "Not too much longer. There are a couple of groups before them since there third to last."

"Nurse Darby, how did you find out about this event? Did Jack tell you?" Ratchet asked and this had been pondering my processor as well. "Yeah, Jack told me about it a week ago. I was kind of surprised that Juliana didn't tell you guys. Miko told me that she was planning on to, I guess she forgot."

"That is what we thought of as well. But it no longer matters." June nodded and she as well took a spot on her car.

After a while the curtains moved away to show the head of the. School, Mr. Powers.

"Welcome all of Jasper to the school's annual music talent show." As the large crowd of people cheered and shouted, Mr. Powers raised his hand into the air and the rest of the curtains moved away. "Without further ado, please welcome our schools talented young children."

Behind the curtain sat a large group of children with many different musical instruments. As the children began to play, I could only wonder what Juliana and the others had in store.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

As the groups of children played their piece, every one of us waited with eagerness for the group we were waiting for.

As the latest group gave their ending bow, Mr. Powers applauded with the rest of the humans as he walked onto the stage. "Next up, we have a new band called 'Cyber Robot Defenders'" just at hearing the name of the band told me who was coming up next.

As the humans clapped for the group to come out, I was kind of surprised at how the lights on the staged darkened and how you could just barely see what was going happening on the stage.

Suddenly three colored lights of violet, red, and green shot down from the top of the stage and showed three familiar faces. Miko had her guitar in hand, Jack was behind a large set of drums, and Rafael was in front of a musical keyboard.

Just as I was wondering where Juliana was, Miko and Rafael began to play a melody that I had once listened to with Juliana. As the melody continued on for a few more klicks, Jack started out slow on his drums and all their instruments melded together.

Once all three of them were playing together another light turned on, a dark blue, and in the center of the light stood some I hardly recognized.

Juliana stood there in a long blue dress that had sparkle stars in it and with the blue light she was bathed in it made them shimmer wildly. She had a blue cloth covering her arm cast and she had on her bracelet on the other arm. But what was more surprising was the fact that Juliana's hair was out and it had a matching star headband.

"_I'm not a perfect person_"

Juliana began to sing while Miko, Jack, and Rafael played on. Her voice soft you could hear the feeling in it.

"_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And I just have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know,"_

As Juliana's voice rose up, Jack, Miko, and Raf put more power into their playing and the Melody gained the attention of the audience and of mine.

"_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_"

Juliana's voice was flowing so smoothly with the song and to sum it up in an earth term, Juliana's voice was as sweet as honey.

"_And the reason is you."_

Taking a moment to pause, Juliana pushed a lock of her lovely blue hair out of her face and put on a brave smile.

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with everyday,_

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away, _

_And be the one who catches all your tears,_

_That's why I need you to hear…_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is YOU."_

As Jack's drumming quickened, Miko's guitar blasted out, and Rafael pressed down on the keys with a wide smile on his face. Juliana looked ready to fall over from fright but she placed that brave look on her once again and I could have sworn I saw a gleam in her eyes.

"_And the reason is You,_

_And the reason is You,_

_And the reason is YOU."_

As Juliana's voice went soft, she turned her head towards us and she looked completely shocked and if not terrified to see us. June waved at her and the others wildly but Juliana didn't return it. The look on Juliana's face showed that if she was able to she most likely would have ran and hid but as the song continued on, so did she.

"_I'm not a perfect person,_

_I never meant to do those things to you,_

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know,_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you!_

_I've found a reason to show,_

_A side of me you didn't know,_

_A reason for all that I do,_

_And the reason is you…"_

As Jack, Miko, and Rafael slowly stopped playing their instruments, they all turned to Juliana who was now completely red in the face. As the people hollered and cheered for Juliana, I watched as she slowly waved to them but kept her gaze far from us.

"I don't thinks she sees us." Arcee spoke. As I was about to tell that she did already see us, Bulkhead, Arcee, and even Optimus Honked their horns and revved their engines.

Looking over to where the sounds were coming from, Juliana's face seemed to turn even redder as she saw that it was us.

As the colorful lights turned off and were replaced with the normal lights, Mr. Powers walked over to the children and placed a hand on Juliana's shoulder. "Let's give another round of applauses for _ 'Cyber Robot Defenders'_!"

As the cheers became louder, Mr. Powers led the children off the stage with his hand still around Juliana. But something looked off; Juliana now looked like she was about to become ill. Her face was no longer red but was a shade between gray and white and her eyes had a slight red hue to them.

"Come on let's go see the kids. I want to tell the how well they did." Bulkhead shouted as he and the others started to drive off.

"**You coming Ratchet?**" snapping out of my thoughts, I saw that Bumblebee was waiting for me with Optimus. "Yes, let's go." As I followed behind them I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

As we finally made it to the back of the school, I saw Miko, Jack, Rafael, and June waiting for us. As we drove up, I noticed that Juliana was nowhere in sight. "Nurse Darby, where is Juliana?" I asked. "Julie walked off with Mr. Powers a few seconds ago. He said that he needed to speak with her. Wait here, I'll go get her!" Miko shouted and handed Jack her guitar.

As Miko ran off to look for Juliana, I waited for their return while the others talked. After a few klicks I began to wonder what was taking Juliana and Miko so long but when I saw Miko come running towards us I inwardly smiled. But that smile disappeared when I saw that Juliana wasn't with her.

"Optimus! Ratchet! Everybody! We got a problem!" as Miko finally made it back to us, she nearly collapsed to the ground with her heavy breathing. "Miko, what's the matter?" Bulkhead asked, allowing Miko to lean on him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Juliana… she's been… She's…" "Spit it out already Miko! Where is Juliana?" I spoke to the young girl but her answer was far from what I was expecting.

"Juliana's been arrested. The police just took her to the Police Station"

**WHAT?! Juliana, arrested? How could I do such a thing? … wait a minute, I just did such a thing.**

**Review please' I want to see what you think is going to happen next and what you liked/disliked about this. :-D**


	15. Chapter 15: In Harms Way

Juliana's P.O.V:

Things tonight have gone from bad to worse. First I nearly miss show because I over slept, than as the show starts I suddenly felt sick, after we started to play our part I saw the Autobots watching in the lot and if that didn't make me even more nervous I don't know what will, and now I've been taken by the police to the station.

Mr. Powers had taken me aside from Miko, Jack, and Raf saying that he needed to speak with me and since I wasn't feeling good I really couldn't put up a fight. As he pulled me behind the school, I saw the police and their car waiting for us. I was just about to ask Mr. Powers what they were doing here but before I could he pushed me towards them, "This is her."

Before I could turn and run the police jumped me and slammed me into the cop car, roughly, and cuffed my hands behind my back. "Juliana Pax, you are under arrest." One of the officers shouted as he pushed me into the back of the car.

"Thank you for bringing her to us Mr. Powers. We've been trying to get this one for a couple of weeks." The other officer spoke to Mr. Powers who just nodded slowly. "I can believe she did something like this; she seemed like such a sweet and quiet child." Mr. Powers looked over at me with what looked like sorrow in his eyes.

"That's what all criminals act like. Make you think they're all innocent and when you least expect it they attack." The first officer spoke as he slipped into the car. "We would appreciate it if you wouldn't contact her parents. We'll do that at the station." The second one said before Mr. Powers could tell them that I had no parents.

As the cops started the car up, I looked out the window to see Mr. Powers walking away and not too far behind him was Miko. Miko looked ready to scream and chase after us but the cops were already driving away.

As I watched Miko's figure grow smaller and smaller, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next for me. "Where are you taking me?" I asked and I was surprised to hear my voice come out horse.

"To the station; there a few other officers will speak with you and then after that you will be taken to a detention hall." The second officer said and turned back to the road ahead of us.

As the rest of the drive went by in silence we soon came to the police station. It wasn't too large but it still had many police officers inside it and out. As the car came to a stop, the first officer got out and opened my door. As he pulled me out, he and the other officer walked me into the building.

Taking a couple of turns down some halls, we soon came to an interrogation rooms with that one way window. As the officer un-cuffed my hands he opened the door and shoved me into the room; so hard that I fell to the floor and smacked my head with a **THUD**!

Picking myself up, I saw a small drip of blood on the floor. Placing my hand over my over my lips I felt the blood coming from a long cut that started on my top lip to my bottom one. I could tell this was going to scar over slightly.

Whipping away the blood with my hand, I took in the room I was in. It wasn't a large room, just the window, a table, three chairs, and a single light hanging from the ceiling. Taking a seat in a chair, I whipped my lips again and I saw that the blood was still coming. Taking off the color cloth I had over my cast, I placed it over my lip to hopefully stop the bleeding.

After a while the door opened and two other officers came in; a man and a women. The woman had short light blond hair and was extremely skinny; if she didn't have her jacket on I would say she looked like a living toothpick. She had a file in her hands and when she first took her green eyes away from it she gasped and placed it down on the table. "What happened to you?" she asked as she took away my cloth to see my busted lips. "the one who brought me in slammed me into the floor and I busted my lip."

The women growled and gave me the cloth back. "Dam that Kevin; I told him to not take this personally." She continued to babble on as she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with the older man.

The man had a mix of black and gray hair and his brown eyes showed off his age a little. He wasn't as tall as the women but he carried himself making him look like h could take anyone down.

As the women came back, she had a cup of water with her and she had bandage cloth. "Here, this is a lot better than that cloth you have there." Taking the things from the women, I tossed my old cloth on the table and placed the new one on my lips. Once I had cleaned up some of the blood I took a sip of the water and my lips left a blood stain on the cup.

"So who do we have with us today?" the man said as he picked up the file. "Juliana Pax; formally Juliana Carter. Attends Jasper High school and has no after school activities besides the Troubled Teens club. No other files than the ones that started when you started Jasper High." The man never looked away from the file as he read.

As I listened to him speak about me, I laughed to myself; it had been so long since I had heard my real last name and now it kind of felt off. Since I was staying with the Autobots and since Optimus was made legal guardian he thought it would be best if I took his old last name.

"So tell me Juliana, do you know why you're here?" the man asked me, finally putting the file down on the table. "To be honest sir, no I do not." I said trying not to reopen the cut on my mouth.

The man looked over at the woman and she nodded. as they both took a seat down in the other two chairs, the women took the file and pulled out a piece of paper. "Do you know of a boy named Vince?" she asked and handed me the paper.

Taking the paper, I looked at the photo of Vince but I had to say that he had seen better days. Vince's left arm was in a cast from his finger tips to his shoulder, he had a bandaged wrapped around his head, he had a huge black eye and he was hooked up to a breathing tube.

"Yeah I know Vince. Real big jerk at school; wouldn't leave me alone." I said as I handed the paper back to the lady. "Who did that to him?" I asked. The man gave off a chuckle and the women only rolled her eyes. "Vince was attacked a while ago and fell into a coma. Just a few days ago he woke up and told us who his attacker was." The women spoke softly as she gave me worried looks. The man on the other hand just looked at me with complete hate and anger.

"Vince told us that it was you who attacked him." The man shouted out and pointed an accusing finger at me. I could only sit there in shock; they actually think I attacked Vince. I could barely keep Squirt in check back at base, how in the world could I beat up a muscle kid like Vince?

"He's lying. I never beat him up." I said but the man only laughed. "I don't know how many times I've heard that before." The women glared at the man and then turned back to me. "If you didn't do it, than who did? Vince was very detailed about how it was you who beat him up and how you had this wild look in your eyes."

I could only sit there dumbly. If this was Vince's way of getting back at me for not going out with him than he had another thing coming. "Come on Mary, you can't really think she didn't do it. Look at her; she has 'I did it' written all over her."

I couldn't help but give myself a look over; did I really look that out of place? "From the hair to her eyes; I'm telling you she's our culprit." The man slammed his fists into the table and I couldn't help but yelp in surprise. "Not only are you reported for injuring Vince but a man came in here not too long ago saying how a girl with your description stole from him."

I could tell I had a worried look on my face; that fat man had reported me and now it was coming back to bite me in the butt. "Cool it Carl! You're freaking her out." Mary said as she up from her seat and walked over to me. Mary didn't look like she believed what Carl was saying and I could also see the sympathy in her eyes.

"You okay sweetheart? You're looking kind of pale." To be honest, I didn't feel so good. My body was screaming cold and my head felt like it was filled with a hundred bees buzzing inside it. "I'm just really cold." I said and Mary placed a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up. Carl, come with me. We're going to go get her something to cool her off."

Carl looked at Mary with an angry puzzled look. "Why can't you go get it? Leave me alone with this creep long enough and I'll have our answers in no time." Carl gave me a crooked smile and it only caused chills to crawl up my spine.

"And that's same reason why I don't want to leave you with her alone. She's sick and she's still a kid; she doesn't need to deal with your harassment." Mary pulled on Carl's arm and they were both out the door with a slam.

As I sat there waiting for them to return, I couldn't help but slump in my chair. I just felt suddenly uneasy and I felt ready to fall over. My body was now so cold that it was burning and my eyes kept going in and out of focus. Placing my head I my hands, I saw a drop of dark purple liquid fall from my face to the table.

Picking my head up slowly, I rubbed my finger across my nose and I saw more purple liquid covering it. Seeing this odd purple liquid startled me but not as much as what happened next. As the purple liquid slowly continued to drip out of my nose and onto the table, once it touched the table it hissed and evaporated quickly.

I didn't know what was happening but I could guess it wasn't good. As I was about to cover my nose to stop the 'bleeding', the purple drips stopped. Looking at my hand I saw that my finger no longer had the purple liquid on it; as if it never had any on it.

Maybe I was losing it, I must be sicker than I thought I was. Resting my head back in my hands, I thought I heard someone shouting outside the room I was in. I guess there was an argument going on outside as the shouting grew louder and the came closer.

Suddenly the door slammed open and I saw a familiar worried face. "Optimus." Optimus' holoform smiled and rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Juliana are you alright?" Optimus' voice sounded very concerned and as he pulled away I saw the concern in his eyes as well. "I am now that you're here." Pulling him back into the hug, I held onto Optimus like if I let go he would disappear.

"Where are you keeping her?! Where is she!" looking over at the door, I listened to the familiar sounding shouts coming closer. As Optimus pulled out of the hug again, he turned to the door and we both watched as a man rushed into the room.

This guy was a little older looking than Optimus since his dark brown hair was slightly gray, he was shorter than Optimus but he was still taller than me, he was dressed in a doctors outfit with the long white lab coat to the stethoscope around the neck, and his eyes were a dull blue-green color but they somehow had a shine to it.

I didn't know how I knew it but once I had my eyes on him I already knew who it was. "Ratchet?" As he rushed over to me, Optimus stood up and allowed Ratchet to pull me into an even tighter embrace. "Juliana! When Miko told us what happened I couldn't believe it. Are you alright, what happened to you?"

Ratchet asked as he placed his hand under my chin to get a better look at my busted lips. The look in his eyes told me that if Ratchet found the guy had caused this he most likely would do something ten times worse to him. "It's nothing Ratchet. Can we please just get out of here and go home?" I asked and both Ratchet and Optimus nodded.

"I don't think that will be happening any time soon." Turning our gaze to the still open door, we saw Carl standing there with Mary and two other cops. "We haven't finished interrogating her yet and charges have to be made. She isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Carl looked at me with a twisted smile and I couldn't help but slip into Ratchet protecting hug. "You have no right to keep her here. She's a minor and you don't have her guardians' permission to have her here!" Ratchet shouted as he gentle stroked my hair in a calming manner.

"Well, which one of you is her legal guardian?" Mary asked and Optimus stepped forward, crossing his arms and giving them a look that showed he was less than pleased. "I am." Mary nodded and opened her mouth to saw something but was stopped when Carl butted in.

"Well Mr. Pax, do we have permission to finish what we started or do we need to be unreasonable and get a warrant?" Carl looked at Optimus with a look that read 'I don't really care what you say' and 'you're wasting my time'.

"I suggest that you get that warrant than because I will not allow Juliana to be questioned alone without it." Optimus sounded more than mad but at the same time he still had his normal poker face expression.

As Optimus turned his back to the cops he held out a hand for me and I gladly took it but I still held onto one of Ratchet hands as well; not wanting to lose either of my safety nets. As Optimus turned back to the cops he stepped very close to Carl and stood over him like a towering giant, "We will be taking our leave now and we will be taking Juliana with us."

Carl and the two other cops behind him gave Optimus an angry glare but stepped aside for us to pass. As we passed them, they held their gaze on me and I couldn't help but whimper in fear. Once we out of the room, I looked at all the other cops that watched us as we slowly walked out of the station. I hated to have so many people looking at me and it made my already hurting stomach twist in discomfort.

Feeling gentle squeezes in both my hands, I looked at both Ratchet and Optimus who were only look ahead of them and ignoring the looks we were getting. Getting the clue, I squeezed their hands as well and looked forward with them. It helped a little but I still felt the looks even when we were out of the station.

"Thanks for coming for me guys." I said quietly and I was startled when I heard my voice. It sounded like I had a major cold and I had gargled nails. "It is alright Juliana. They had no right to take you away and when we find out why they did we will have Agent Fowler fix it." Optimus spoke as he looked down at me with a smile.

"Those humans don't know what they're doing! How they could ever think you could commit a crime Juliana is beyond me." Ratchet said as he brushed his other hand over my face to push a few lock of my hair away.

"Mr. Pax wait a moment!" as we came to a stop, Optimus and Ratchet turned us a round to that the cop named Mary come rushing out holding a file in her hand. "What do you want?" Ratchet spoke angrily and he have Mary a glare. "I just wanted to say sorry about how my comrades acted. Their all taking this case to seriously since it concerns Vince." Mary explained why she rushed over to us and it caused both Optimus and Ratchet raise questionable looks.

"Juliana is part of Vince's case?" Optimus asked and Mary nodded. "Vince woke up a while ago and he said that Juliana was his attacker. But I don't really believe that boy and how the other can troubles me. You see, Vince's father is the station chief and everyone is really good friends with him. Vince's father lets him get away with a lot of things and he pays the others to keep their mouths shut, so when they found out that Vince was hurt they all wanted to be put on the case. And when Vince woke up and told us who he thought was his attacker they all jumped the gun and said that Juliana was guilty and didn't need a trial to prove."

Optimus and Ratchet listened to Mary explain everything while I just stood there quietly. But after so long I started to feel dizzy and I ended up leaning on Ratchet. "You should get her home. She wasn't looking so good in the station and she doesn't look any better now." Mary said she looked down at me.

"Thank you for giving us this information." Optimus said as he looked at me with a worried expression. "Here take this; this is an extra copy of Vince's record and file case. Maybe it will help you when things heat up." Mary handed Optimus the file and slowly started to walk away.

"Why are you giving us this? Can't you lose your job for doing this?" Ratchet asked as he pulled my slouching body up a little. "I can but with the way Vince's father works this station and how he allows his son to do whatever he wants, I don't think I want to be part of this station anymore." Mary gave one final wave and walked back into the station.

"I think it is best we head back to base now Optimus. I think Juliana is coming down with something." Ratchet spoke as he pulled me up again. My body just felt like Jell-O and my head was pounding away like a marching band. "Are you alright Juliana?" Optimus asked and I shook my head. "Can we just go home please?" I asked and Optimus nodded.

"Come here Juliana, I don't think you'll make it more than three steps before you fall over." Ratchet spoke softly as he lifted me into his arms in a cradling position with my head resting between his chest and neck.

As Ratchet and Optimus continued to walk, we soon came to two familiar vehicles parked by the side of the road. "I think it might be best if she drives with you Optimus but I'm going to have my holoform come along if that's okay?" Ratchet spoke as they finally made it to Optimus' truck. Optimus nodded and walked over to the driver's side while Ratchet and I entered the passengers.

Once inside the cab, Ratchet placed me down next to him and buckled me in. Once Optimus started the truck up and placed his hands on his wheel, which since I had been living with them for so long now looked odd, we drove off with Ratchet's vehicle following close behind.

After a few minutes, my head started to get dizzy again so I laid my head down on Ratchet shoulder hoping to try and sleep this pain away. "Juliana you're burning up." Ratchet said as placed his hand over my forehead. "I don't feel warm. Optimus, could you turn on some heat please it's really cold in here."

Optimus looked at me with a confused look but he nodded and turned on the heating. It wasn't better but it was an improvement to how cold I was feeling. Snuggling up next to Ratchet, trying to find more heat, I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. My temperature must be high enough to be affecting my vision now.

"Try to rest Juliana; we'll be at the base soon." Optimus spoke while he patted my leg in a friendly gesture. I couldn't help but try to do what Optimus said but this dizzy feeling was causing me to have a hard time with that.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

By the time we returned to base it was extremely late and Juliana had slipped into a light sleep but she would make discomforting noises every now and again. During the whole drive I had allowed Juliana to rest on my holoform's shoulder but even with her only slightly touching me, I could feel the heat radiating off her.

As Optimus came to a stop his holoform disappeared and the passenger door opened. "How is she doing Ratchet?" Optimus asked as I lifted Juliana up and climbed out of his cab. "She's burning up. It's enough to make my holoform sweat." I stated as I carried Juliana up the steps to the children's entertainment area.

Allowing my true body to transform along with Optimus', I placed Juliana down on the couch and pushed away the strands of hair that had gotten into her face. "She must be coming down with something severe Optimus. This morning she was fine; a little tired but none the less normal." I stated as I used the scanner on my true body to scan over Juliana.

"Do you think we should call June and see if she can do anything?" Optimus asked and I nodded. "That might be best. She knows more about human sicknesses than I do. So far my scans just show that she is just very weak." I spoke through my true body as my holoform brought a blanket over and placed it over Juliana's body.

As Optimus went to go call Nurse Darby, I stayed and watched as Juliana started to toss and turn under the blanket. Placing my hand down on Juliana's forehead, I nearly pulled back from the temperature; it had nearly skyrocketed from a few klicks ago.

"Optimus Activate the ground bridge and have Nurse Darby come through. Juliana's temperature just spiked." Optimus heard the urgency in my voice and quickly called Nurse Darby while he activated the ground bridge.

"Shut…" turning back to Juliana, I saw that she was still tossing under the blanket but she was whispering something. "What is it Juliana?" I asked trying to hold her head stead in my hands. "Shut… Shut Up!" she shouted and then she started to scream while holding my hands around her head.

"Optimus, Tell Nurse Darby to hurry up!" I shouted as I tried to calm down Juliana who was now lashing out at nothing. "Juliana! Juliana listen to me, everything is going to be alright." I tried to calm her down but nothing was working as Juliana continued to act out.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?!" turning around I was relieved to see Nurse Darby running up the steps. Behind her were the other children and the other were exiting out of the ground bridge one at a time.

"Juliana has a temperature and she started to lash out just before you came." I said as I stepped away for Nurse Darby to take a look at Juliana. "Will she be okay mom?" Jack asked as he and the other children finally made it to the top of the steps.

"Her temperature is burning to the touch. Whatever is wrong with her is affecting her enough to make her hallucinate." Nurse Darby said as he began to check over Juliana's vitals. "Juliana, look at me sweetie. What do you see?" Nurse Darby tried to hold Juliana still since her thrashing around had increased.

"Shut Up! Shut Up!" Juliana screamed this over and over again but the odd thing was that it didn't sound like she was saying it to us. "Juliana what-" right before our very optics we saw Nurse Darby fly across the room and right into the railing.

"Mom!" Jack shouted as he rushed over to Nurse Darby who was unresponsive. Looking back at Juliana, I nearly jumped in surprise at what I was seeing.

Juliana was now standing up and looking at us with the blankest expression I have ever seen but what was odd about her looking at us was that her eyes had become fully blue. No pupil, no iris, nothing but solid bright blue. And coming from her nose was a deep dark purple substance that looked similar to what humans called ink.

"J-Julie?" Rafael's voice showed the fear and worry that we all were feeling. "She was warned." Juliana spoke out but it didn't sound like Juliana. It was like her voice was being overlapped by someone else and when they combined together it created this horrifying sound of a broken boom box and a scratched chalkboard.

I was about to say something but before I could Juliana ran, faster than I have ever seen her go, down the steps and quickly turn down the hall. "Juliana Wait!" finally shutting off my holoform I, along with the others, rushed down the hall after Juliana.

"What was that about?! It sounded like Juliana was possessed or something." Bulkhead shouted as we tried to follow Juliana, who was going faster than we could run. "This sickness must be affecting her mind to a dangerous level. We have to get to her and BY PRIMUS!"

As we finally came to the hallway we saw Juliana take, we were surprised to see that it was the energon storage hall. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next.

Juliana was standing right in front of the door to the storage room and with one quick swing of her fist the door busted open. Every one of us stood there in shock; that door was too thick for anyone besides ourselves to open and here Juliana just gave one smack with her hand and it opened like nothing.

As Juliana rushed into the room, it finally dawned on me that she was going to come into direct contact with energon. "Stop her!" I shouted and we all rushed into the room but we all stopped as we came in. what we were seeing was at the same time bizarre and horrifying.

Juliana was standing in front of the largest energon cube in the room and looking up at it with widened eyes. As she slowly began to raise her hands up to the cube, we all reacted. "Juliana No!"

But it was too late for us to do anything. Once Juliana's hands touched the cube there were little sparks that traveled from the cube down Juliana's arms. I thought Juliana would be screaming in pain but as the sparks continued on and faster, I watched in shock at what was happening.

Suddenly the sparks became an endless flow of energy streams that funneled from the cube to Juliana, the cube started to spark and from the other sides many other electrical bolts came out and they call connected with Juliana's body. As each electric bolt touched Juliana, her body brightened up and her hair began to glow widely.

As the energy continued to flow around Juliana, it began to rip at her clothing; cutting holes in her dress, destroying her arm cast and almost burning off her headband. As the event was happening, I saw how the long this went on the duller the cube's color would get and how the top of the cube started to steam.

"By the All Spark." As the cube's color completely turned to a familiar gray, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Juliana's hair suddenly grew and the amount that had been cut off some time ago was replaced and the electric looking shine that it used to have also returned if not even brighter.

All of us just stood there in shock; the cause for the gray cubes was none other than our Juliana… _my _Juliana.

As the electrical sparks stopped, Juliana slowly removed her hands and backed away from the cube. After a few moments Juliana turned around and yelped at seeing us. No one moved, we didn't say a thing, I bet we didn't even blink; we just stood there in shock.

"Juliana," Optimus finally broke the silence but he never got to finish as Juliana shouted out, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Before anyone of us could say something more, a small looking version of the ground bridge opened a few feet away from Juliana.

Juliana looked over at the small portal than back at us before quickly say, "I can't stay and cause harm to you guys anymore; I have to go!" And she quickly ran into the portal with it closed behind her; leaving the rest of us alone in the room.

**REALLY long CHPTR.**

**But I think it's not my best. (Makes fart noise and gives a thumbs down) the next one I think will be a lot better but I will let you guys decide.**

**Sorry about the wait also, this CHPTR was a pain in my rear end. I think I deleted and redid this at least two or three times before I got to this.**

**Review please, I like good nice reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16: Let No Harm Be Done to Her

**Hello people of Fanfiction! How's it going?**

**Okay, I got some bad news. For those who follow all my stories you already know about this but for those who don't... to put it simple (or in Girl Supersonicboy terms XP ) it's like that one song. 'Oops, I did it again!' as in I got in trouble again.**

**Yeah I know, I made myself promise to try to stay out of trouble but it is just hard sometimes. Bad grades got the best of me and so that means that my momma has cut off my internet and laptop access a little. **

**But she's being a little more freeway now so I can be on but not as much as I used to. which was a lot.**

**But Summer is also coming up so that means my postings will be super slow since most of the time I will be gone from my internet either at camp or up at my cabin. so sorry if this story doesn't get update quickly. :(**

**Well, I've babbled enough about my troubles, so...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Juliana's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe it. They saw what I did; every one of them. What I did to the energon... they now know that it was all my fault. I couldn't help myself; it was like my body wasn't under my control. I saw what was going on but I couldn't stop myself.

And than that portal appeared out of nowhere almost offering me to come running into it. I couldn't stay here at the base anymore, that much I knew, so when the portal came it was my way to keep my new family safe.

As I ran through the portal, I stopped to look back to see that the end I had come from was now closed so I knew for a fact that no one could come after me. Slipping to the 'floor' of the portal, I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"/what are you going to do now Juliana?/" Mister's voice asked and I couldn't think of anything to respond to him. What would I do now? I could not stay at the base anymore, I didn't want to cause anymore harm, and I knew no one else who could take me in so that only left me one other option.

Standing up, I began to walk to the other end of the portal with only one thing in my mind. "I cannot stay. They will be safer without me in their lives."

Soon I came to the portals end and to my advantage it opened into my room and I was met with a startled chirp from Squirt. "Come on Squirt, we're leaving." Squirt didn't waste anytime as he jumped onto my shoulder and I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a familiar pair of old ratty clothes.

"/Juliana, leaving the Autobots is not the best idea. You are safe here with them and if you leave you will be unprotected./" Mister spoke out in a form of worry but I just ignored him. Packing my backpack with a few extra clothes, my blanket, and a few photos Miko had given me of the her, Jack, Raf and the bots. Even though I was leaving them I didn't want to forget them.

Taking off my now torn dress, I placed my old street clothes on and slipped my backpack over my other shoulder. "Say goodbye Squirt; this is the last time we will ever be back."

As the thought of going popped in my head, a portal opened up in front of me and I slowly began to walk through it.

"/Juliana, please. Trouble is coming and you need protection./" Mister was now pleading with me but I continued to ignore him as I entered the portal. As it started to close behind me, I heard the door of my old room slam open and I heard someone shout "Juliana!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe what I saw. Juliana was the cause of energon being... no I wasn't going to believe. Juliana couldn't be able to do such a thing.

As we ran out into the main room, I didn't waste anytime in going to the computers to try and find Juliana's signal.

"Where's Julie?" Miko asked as she and the other children rushed over to the railing. "She... She was the cause of it all? But it makes no sense." Bulkhead said not answering Miko's question. "Something must be up; Juliana mustn't be telling us something." Arcee said with a worrying tone and I didn't blame her. This whole thing was kind of startling.

"Um, HELLO! Someone here answer me. Where is Juliana?!" Miko shouted out and I slammed my servos on the keypad. "Juliana disappeared! We followed her into the energon storage room and then she... a portal opened up and she ran through it." I didn't have the spark to say that Juliana was the cause of the energon problem but...

"What? Why did she run; what happened?" Jack asked looking at both Optimus and myself. "The reason why Juliana ran is not important now. What is that we find her as soon as possible." Optimus spoke out trying not to show his worry but I could see it in his optics.

"But where could she have gone? Who knows where that portal could have taken her?" Bulkhead said and he did make a good point but I had already figured that part out. "Juliana was still wearing her bracelet when she disappeared. Once I find its signal, we can follow it to Juliana." I stated as a familiar red blink appeared on the screen but the area where it was...

"She's still in the base!" I said as I rushed past the other to Juliana's room where the signal was coming from. "Wait up Ratchet!" the others shouted but I didn't. As I finally made it to Juliana's door, I slammed it open to only see a small portal slowly start to close.

"Juliana!" I shouted but it made no difference as the portal closed. "Ratchet, did you find her?" Arcee asked but I slowly shook my head. "I... I just missed her."

I turned to the others and Optimus placed a servo on my shoulder plating. "It is alright ratchet, we will find her again." I nodded and as we began to walk back to the main room, I was praying to Primus that she would be alright; I couldn't think of what I would do if anything happened to Juliana.

OoOoOoOoOo

Juliana's P.O.V:

as I came to the other end of the portal, I saw that I was on the outskirts of Jasper and not too far from my old hiding place. But I knew I couldn't go back there; that would be one of the first placed the Autobots would look for me.

Looking at the long stretch of road I was standing next, I decided that if I wanted to keep my family safe by not being found, I needed to leave Jasper completely. "Looks like we're going on a little road trip Squirt." following the road that led out of Jasper, I let a single tear fall down my face as the thought of never seeing the ones I had come to call my new family ever again.

"/Juliana you must return to them. I can feel that horrible things are about to happen./" Mister shouted out and I only shook my head. "Why should I? If I go back, I will only cause more problems and I can't stay there knowing that I am causing harm to my family." I said as I continued on.

Shifting my backpack a little, it pulled my sweatshirt down and it caused my necklace to fall out. Looking at it oddly I saw a faint blue light coming from it. Ignoring this, I slipped back and looked at the long stretch of road ahead of me. I didn't know where it would leave me but I didn't care. As long as I was far enough to keep my family safe than I was happy.

Thinking about it, I realized that I would be going back to my old life; stealing, hiding, and all the other characteristics of a street urchin.

I was nothing more than a Thief and a Loner.

OoOoOoOoOo

Aboard the Nemesis:

As Megatron walked around the large vat of light blue liquid that bubbled lightly, he couldn't help but smile at the plan her had come up with. It was an older plan but it would work none the less. All he needed was just that human girl with the odd colored hair to start off and then he could start his way to winning the war.

"Lord Megatron, are you sure that this will work? I mean, for a human to survive such ordeals seems impossible." Knock Out asked staying a good distance from his leader to make sure he wouldn't get his Finnish scratched.

"Of course it will work Knock Out! I planned this long ago with Shockwave back on Cybertron. With this, we will win this war and crush Optimus and his useless Autobots." Megatron ranted as he continued to look at the vat. "All we need is the girl."

Suddenly the med-bay doors opened a vehicon rushed in. "Lord Megatron, the human's signal popped up again. This time her signal has even more energon pouring out of her."

Megatron smiled and stepped away from the vat. "Excellent. Knock Out, you and Starscream will go and retrieve the pest and do not return without her." Knock Out nodded and turned to leave and look for Starscream.

Megatron turned back to the vat and tapped his servo over it. "You should have stayed with the Autobots human. What I have planned for you is nothing more than painful."

OoOoOoOoOo

No One's P.O.V: ( somewhere out in the desert )

As Juliana walked down the long stretch of road she couldn't help but wonder what lay ahead of her. Where would she live now, where would she get food for both herself and her little pet, and would she ever forget the ones she had now called her family?

By Primus himself, Juliana hoped that the last one wouldn't come true.

Stopping for a second, Juliana took in a large breath and pushed back a few locks of her blue hair out of her face. It was getting late and she now wished that she had someplace to rest. "/You could be resting in you room if you had stayed with the Autobots Juliana./" the voice rang in Juliana's head but she only ignored it as a sound of a car was coming down the road towards her.

Turning around, Juliana saw that it was a small sporty looking red car and it had on its blinder. Turning back to the road ahead of her, Juliana hoped that the car's driver would just drive past her since she wanted to do nothing than just be alone.

As the car drove up next to her, it slowed down and the window rolled down to show a man looking at Juliana with a smile that made Juliana's skin crawl.

This man had fiery red hair that stopped just at his ears but it stood up on end in the front of his head; almost forming an arc, his eyes were a deep hazel that almost looked red, and his clothes were nothing but red; deep red shirt and jacket a bright red with odd arm markings. The only thing that wasn't red on this guy was his men's designer black shoes.

"Hey there little lady, need a lift?" the man's voice was a little scary to Juliana and the way he looked at her made her think it was best not to go. "No thanks sir, I am alright." Juliana began to walk on but the driver drove next to her; following her at a slow pace.

"This road goes on for miles and miles until you get to the next town. Unless you want to be stuck out here tomorrow in the sun and the day after that, I recommend taking my offer." Julian knew something was up and she knew that it was just spelling trouble to go with the man.

"I said no thank you. I will be alright on my own." Juliana turned her head forward and walk faster away from the car. "Alright, I tried it the nice way. But you my dear are just a pain in the aft!"

Juliana stopped dead in her tracks. That word was something Ratchet said a lot and she knew that it a Cybertronian term. Quickly turning around, Juliana saw the man disappear and watched as the car transformed into a towering red mech.

"I suggest you run little lady. I think you'll need it." Knock Out said and Juliana didn't think twice as she ran away from him as fast as she could.

Squirt squealed in terror as Juliana ran so fast away from the Cybertronian and he tried to hang on with all his limbs and his tail around Juliana's neck. As Juliana ran past rock wall after rock wall, she tried to find somewhere to hide herself until, what she hoped, the Autobots would come and help her.

"You have nowhere to hide fleshling!" Juliana skidded to a stop and looked above her and saw Starscream standing on a rock with a smile that would make anyone run away scream... which Juliana did.

"Ratchet! Ratchet help!" Juliana shouted, while unknown to her she had activated her bracelet's comm. link and that everything that was going on was being heard on the other end.

"I think you scared her Starscream. And I can't blame her; having a face like yours is terrifying." Knock Out stated as he rounded a rock wall and Juliana nearly ran into him but she quickly slid past him and ran another way. "Silence Knock Out! Let's just get the human and return before Lord Megatron become angry with our dillydallying." Starscream said as he jumped off the rock and rushed off after Juliana.

Juliana was slowing down, she knew it but she also knew that if she stopped she would be taken away by the cons. Quickly glancing back, Juliana saw both the cons running after her and how Starscream fired his blaster at her. Juliana tried to dodge but the blast was so close that it caused her to be slammed into the ground.

Squirt chirped in her ear, trying to get her up but Juliana was out cold. Seeing the larger beings coming closer, Squirt crawled into her jacket and hid himself from the danger that was coming.

"What are we supposed to do with that little flea? Megatron only requires the human." Starscream stated as Knock Out picked up the human in his servos and pushed back her hood to see her glowing blue hair.

"I have a few ideas for that little thing. Look at this human Starscream; Lord Megatron wasn't joking when he said this human was special." Knock Out said as he played with the blue hair. "I wouldn't care if that human had purple hair; we have what Lord Megatron wanted let us return to the Nemesis."

As Starscream called Soundwave for a ground bridge Knock Out held Juliana like a doll but held her as gentle as he could.

As a portal opened for the Decepticons, the two of them began to walk into it but when another bridge opened a few meters away, they were shocked to see not one but all the Autobots come rushing through with their weapons drawn.

"Release her you scrap heaps!" Ratchet shouted out as he and the other ran towards Starscream and Knock Out. "What this thing?" Knock Out held Juliana out and as her body lay limp in his hold the Autobots thought the worst. "Sorry but this is now Decepticon property." Starscream shouted out as their bridge closed just as the Autobots began to reach them.

"Juliana!" every one of the Autobots yelled but they knew it was useless. Juliana was now in the clutches of the Decepticons and what they had planned for her couldn't be good.

OoOoOoOoOo

Aboard the Nemesis:

As Starscream and Knock Out came through the bridge, they were met with lord Megatron and Soundwave waiting for them. "I see that everything went well." Megatron said as he saw the limp human in the medic's servo.

"Of coarse lord Megatron. Those Autobots could only watch as we snatched their little human pet away from them." Starscream stated and Knock Out nodded.

"Very good. I want both of you to start on the project as of now. Knock Out, fill Starscream in on what is to become of this human." and with that Megatron and Soundwave left the two.

"What is it that Megatron has planned for this fleshling anyway Knock Out?" Starscream asked. "Something that only a mad mech would think of. But seeing this human here," Knock Out ran his digits through Juliana's hair which seemed to give off a glow at his touch, "I think that has already happened years ago. Come on, we have much to do that must be done quickly."

As both cons walked down the halls with Juliana, they wouldn't be able to fathom what would happen to the both of them by the end of this project.

**Dun Dun DUN!**

**Oh No! Juliana's with the Cons! Wonder what will happen next?**

**You all will just have to wait and see next time. x)**

**sorry that it was a little short but I think this is a good place to stop.**

**until then...**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17: She is No More & She is New

**Another chptr hot and ready off the press!**

**Hope it's enough to fill the gap I created.**

**Summer is going great and I can't wait for what else comes with it.**

**Okay, enough of my blabbering.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ratchet's P.O.V:

How long has it been since Juliana was taken by the Decepticons? Days, weeks, maybe Months? All I know for sure is that she has been gone for far too long. Who knows what those 'Cons are doing to her right now? Most likely a treatment that only one can survive for a short period of time.

Since the very beginning we have done nothing but try to find our little girl and bring her home. But whenever we get anyway close, the trail we found goes cold. Drone after drone we'd capture would never spill the location of the Nemesis and whenever we got close to the ship it would fly away.

The team has been taking Juliana's capture bad; each taking it in their own way. Arcee shuts herself off from everyone and she barely talks to Jack, Bulkhead does nothing but search for her day and night, Bumblebee has been keeping an extra watch over Rafael and has sometimes stayed near the boys house to make sure that nothing happened to him, and Optimus even though he tries to hide his feelings I can see the pain he is feeling.

Optimus had taken to Juliana like she was his own sparkling and knowing that she was in the clutches of the Decepticons was just eating away at him like a scraplet to the processor.

Me, on the other servo, have done nothing but tried to find any trace of the Nemesis on the computers. Sightings, energon readings, ANYTHING, but I haven't found anything that is useful. Whenever I do find something, the ship has already moved before we get there or it's a false lead.

But that doesn't stop me from searching for her. Right now, I am at the computers and I am still searching even though it is growing late in the hours. As the computer data is going across the screens, I barely take notice to anything around me.

"Ratchet?" a voice comes up from behind me and I jump in surprise. Turning around, I come to look into the optics of Arcee who looked just as surprised as I was. "Arcee, what are you doing up this late?" I asked and, as of lately, a rare smile formed on Arcee's face. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

For a moment neither of us spoke but we just stood there looking at each; almost having a conversation without any words. "We'll get her back Arcee. We just have to wait for the right moment and then she'll be back here where it's safe." Arcee nodded but with the look in her optics, I had a hard time believing her.

"I know Ratchet but… what if after all that time being with the 'Cons, Juliana comes back… different?" Arcee's words did hold some wondering in them. We don't know what is happening to Juliana so we don't know what we will see when she comes back to us.

"We just have to pray to Primus that he is keeping an optic on her Arcee." This time I didn't even get a nod from Arcee. She just stared at the computers with a blank stare. "Arcee? Arcee did you hear a thing I just said?" but Arcee continued to ignore me.

Finally looking to the computers, I soon saw what had taken Arcee's attention from me. On the screen was a high frequency broad cast with an embedded message. As both Arcee and I stared at the message, one thing and one thing alone went through our processors.

"Juliana." Both Arcee and myself said and just as I was about to click the message open Arcee stopped me by grabbing ahold of my servo. "We need to tell the others." Arcee was right, and as I gave a nod she ran down the halls to get the others.

Looking back at the screen, I couldn't help but feel that this had to do with Juliana but something was wrong; terribly wrong. I just wanted to open it already and go get my Juliana but the others needed to see this first.

Just as I was about to open the message, everyone came running into the room with shocked optics. "Ratchet, what is it? Is Juliana?!" Bulkhead asked, "**Have you found her?!**" Bumblebee shouted and I think that was the most he had said all day.

"I don't know yet. I haven't opened the message." I stated and looking over at Optimus I saw the urgency for me to open it. Turning back to the computers, I clicked on the message and it opened to show who it was from.

"Starscream and Knock Out." I said and I could hear the anger coming from my comrades behind me. "They're the ones who started all this, how can we be for sure that this isn't a trick?!" Bulkhead shouted and he did make a good point. These two could be setting us and only giving us false hope but…

Reading the message aloud, everyone including myself was shocked at what was written.

"Autobots, we are in desperate need of your assistance. We have something that needs to be kept safe and the only safe place for it is in your hold. Come to the give co-ordinance and be swift about it."

"**It didn't say a think about Juliana!**" Bumblebee shouted as he smacked his servos into the wall. "Not necessarily." Optimus' voice spoke up and I could feel the want in it; the want of this dealing with Juliana. "These are the two who took her and it might be possible that they are returning her. We must check into this, to make sure."

Everyone nodded and as I typed in the area giving in the message, I walked over to the bridge with everyone else but Optimus stopped us. "I think it is best if only Ratchet and myself go."

"WHAT?!" everyone else shouted out, and I was too shocked to hear this. "If all of us go together, it may make Starscream and Knock Out run. And if this does have to deal with Juliana, we must be careful with our actions."

Everyone fell silent and I guess they agreed with what Optimus said. "Just make sure you bring her back, okay?" Bulkhead said and Optimus and myself nodded before we entered the ground bridge.

OoOoOoOoOo

No One's P.O.V:

As the two Autobots came to the end of the ground bridge, they looked around to see no one waiting for them. All around them were tall evergreen trees that seemed to emit a deadly feeling with the way the moonlight hit them.

"We know you're out there! Come out now!" Ratchet shouted out and if it weren't for the servo placed on his shoulder by Optimus the medic most likely would have gone out to hunt for the 'Cons.

"Would you be silent you old rust bucket. You'll wake her and it already took us forever to get her to recharge." The voice of Knock Out spoke out as he came out from behind a tree with Starscream at his side. As the Autobots watched the two Decepticons come forward, they took in that Juliana wasn't with them but how the red 'Con held something close to his chest wrapped in a light gray blanket.

"Where is Juliana?! What have you done with her?!" Ratchet shouted out and it made the seeker growl at him angrily. "What did we just say? Will you shut up?! And who is this Juliana you speak of?" Starscream asked as he stepped in front of Knock Out in a protective stance.

"Juliana is the human girl you took from us. She had the blue hair, remember?" Optimus said as calmly as he could, while at the same time he was fighting back the urge to attack the 'Cons who took his little Juliana.

"Oh, the blue haired human femme. I am sorry to say Autobot but… she is no longer in human function." Starscream's voice almost sounded saddened when he told the Autobots this but it still had that dry feel to it.

Optimus and Ratchet couldn't believe what was told to them. Juliana was… she was no longer… Juliana was dead. "No. This can't be." Optimus said as he lowered his gaze to the ground to hide his pain. "Y-you killed her? You Stupid 'Cons!" Ratchet shouted out as he went right for Starscream and Knock Out.

"Back off medic!" Starscream snarled out as he slashed at Ratchet and it caused the older medic to fly back towards Optimus. As the Prime helped his comrade up, the both of them looked back at Starscream who had a deadly look in his optics.

"You could have harmed her you idiot!" Starscream snarled as he looked back at Knock Out. "Her? What do you mean Starscream?" Optimus asked as he watched the seeker place a gentle servo on the blanket. "He means this." Knock Out said as he folded back a part of the blanket to show what he held.

"Primus." Optimus said in shock as both he and Ratchet looked at Knock Out's arms in shock. There, asleep in the blanket, was a tiny and helpless sparkling. The sparkling's optics were shut but you could see a thin line of light coming from them and she was sucking on her digit while her other servo was clutching her chest.

"Where did she come from?" Ratchet asked as his medical training kicked in and he became worried for the sparkling's wellbeing. "We… we created her." Knock Out stated as he shared looked with Starscream. "You are her Sire and Carrier?" Optimus asked and he was quickly answered with shaking helms.

"No! Not like that. Starscream and I created her in our labs. Megatron had ordered us to create a… special being for him." Knock Out explained as he kept his optics glued to the sparkling in his hold. "Megatron was planning on using her to win this war but she doesn't need to be used in such plans that Megatron has created." Starscream stated as he ran a gentle servo over the sparkling's cheek.

"Am I correct in saying you are asking us to take her into our care?" Optimus asked and after sharing sad expressions, both Starscream and Knock Out nodded at the Prime's words. "She was… _is _too innocent to be used as a weapon on our side. She needs to be with the ones who can give her the proper life she deserves." Knock Out said and the Autobots could just barely see a tear run down the 'Cons face.

"We don't know where else to go. We may not be her true creators but we gave part of our CNA in creating her so she is sort of our sparkling. And Both Knock Out and I cannot stand by and watch as Megatron uses her for his mad purposes." Starscream said as he looked at the two Autobots with complete honesty.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other with concerned optics, their Juliana was dead but this little sparkling needed a home. It pained their sparks to know that the small human child they took in was gone but they couldn't say 'no' to what Starscream and Knock Out were asking of them.

"We will take her in." Optimus said as he walked over to the 'Cons. As relieved looks spread across Starscream and Knock Out's faces, the both of them turned to the sleeping sparkling with heavy sparks.

"You better take good care of her Autobots. If I find out that she is harmed in any way, I swear, you'll feel the sting of my energon prod up your tailpipes." Knock Out threatened as he reluctantly handed over the sparkling to Optimus.

"To be forewarned Autobots, this sparkling is very special. You are all in for the ride of your lives." Starscream stated with a blank expression that was a shield to hide the pain he was feeling.

"She will be raised properly. I can promise you that." Optimus said as he and Ratchet turned to walk back through their ground bridge.

"Another thing Autobots," Knock Out shouted before Optimus or Ratchet could fully enter the bridge. "We're… sorry about what became of your human femme. She was a kind being, even with the things that were done to her."

Looking back at the two 'Cons, Optimus and Ratchet watched as another portal opened and the two of them rushed in and it closed behind them. Seeing that they were gone, the Autobots walked on through their ground bridge where they would have to tell their comrades the end result of their human friend Juliana.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Optimus and Ratchet came back to the base, they were met with the concerned optics of their fellow Autobots. "Did they have her?!"Arcee asked as she stepped forward. As both Ratchet and Optimus shared painful looks, Ratchet walked over to the computers and powered them down in what seemed like ages since the last time he had done it.

"Ratchet what are you doing?" Bulkhead asked "How are we going to find Juliana if the computers aren't on?" As Bulkhead waited for an answer, Ratchet only held his helm low with his servo resting over the computers' controls. "Optimus, why is Ratchet turning off the computers?"

As everyone turned to their leader, they saw the sad optics he held and they knew right away what had happened to their human friend.

"**N-no. She c-can't be…**" Bumblebee said as he backed up into a wall with his servos covering his optics. "Optimus, say something! Tell us that she's not…" Arcee shouted as her servos shook in fear and sadness. "I am sorry Arcee but… Juliana is gone." Optimus spoke as he held the small bundle in his arms tightly.

"Those 'Cons could have been lying! She still could be alive and still hurt up in their ship!" Bulkhead shouted out as he edged closer to Optimus. "Bulkhead please, they weren't lying. With what they gave us I highly doubt that they were." Ratchet finally spoke up as he turned around to look at Optimus.

"What? What did they give you?" Arcee asked, fearing the worse. As Optimus looked down at the blanket he held, he slowly unwrapped it to show his fellow Autobots what the two Decepticons had given him.

"Whoa." Was all Bulkhead could say while the others just looked completely shocked. "**Where'd that come from?**" Bumblebee asked as he pushed himself off the wall. "This was what Starscream and Knock Out asked for us to take into our care." Ratchet spoke as he came over towards Optimus with a scanner.

"Those 'Cons had a kid? Never thought I would hear that." Bulkhead said with a bit of shock. "Starscream and Knock Out aren't her Sire and Carrier. They created her in their labs. She seems healthy in every way and she has no damages." Ratchet said as he finished with his scan over the sparkling.

"A femme?" Arcee finally spoke up and Ratchet nodded. "Yes Arcee, though we never got a name for so we'll have to come up with something." Ratchet stated but when he saw the look on Arcee face he knew that it wasn't what she was thinking about.

"Arcee? Are you-" "I'm alright Ratchet." Arcee quickly spoke out, not wanting to bring up her departed sparkling in front of everyone.

As everyone continued to look at the sparkling in Optimus' hold, everyone nearly jumped back when she shifted and began to whine. "Uh oh." Ratchet said as he placed the scanner down. "What uh oh?" Bulkhead asked. "When sparklings see beings that they're not accustomed to they'll emit a piercing cry in fear and if the only beings she's seen are Starscream and Knock Out-" "**We're scrapped.**" Bumblebee finished just as the sparkling's optics fully opened.

Her optics were something the Autobots had never seen before. They were a normal coloring of bright energon blue but they were designed like human eyes. With black pupils to the snow white surrounding the blue but you could see the mechanical Cybertronian makeup within her pupils and irises.

As the sparkling studied the Autobots, the older Cybertronians waited for the high pitch wail to ring through the base but… it never came. What did was a happy giggle and smile from the little sparkling.

"That… that is very odd." Ratchet said as he watched how the sparkling played with Optimus' digits. "I thought you said she would scream like crazy when she saw us?" Bulkhead asked in confusion. "I did. But she is acting like she's seen us every day since creation."

As Optimus watched the little sparkling start to suckle on his digit he turned to Ratchet. "I believe she is hungry Ratchet. Do you know how to make her some sparkling energon?" Ratchet nodded and before he walked off he gave the sparkling a sad look at knowing that she was now replacing someone he had cared for deeply.

As Ratchet walked off, the remaining Autobots saw how the little sparkling began to fuss in Optimus' hold. "Maybe you should set her down Optimus. The blanket is starting to irritate her." Arcee said as she started to make a spot for the sparkling on a nearby medical berth.

"How do you know that she's irritated?" Bulkhead asked and this made Arcee pause in her movements. "I just do." As Arcee finished clearing off the berth, she moved aside for Optimus to set the small sparkling down.

As Optimus walked over to the berth and set the small femme down, he took notice in how she looked up at him with trusting optics and how they almost showed some form of recognition. Pushing this aside, Optimus proceeded with unwrapping the sparkling from the blanket that covered her entire body; besides her face.

"**D-did Starscream and Knock Out says anything else?**" Bumblebee asked as he watched the little sparkling with interest. "Only that the sparkling was very special and that we-" Optimus couldn't finish his words as he pulled the last bit of the blanket off the sparkling.

"What in the name of Primus?!" Bulkhead shouted as he back away in shock. "**What is that?!**"Bumblebee beeped loudly while pointing a digit at the sparkling. Optimus and Arcee remained quiet; unable to think of words to say.

"What is going on in here?" Ratchet shouted from down the hall. "What's got all your wires twisted?" As Ratchet entered the room with a small sparkling bottle, the others looked at him with wide optics. "Ratchet, we… we need your area of expertise. What is this?" Optimus somehow found the words to speak to the medic.

"What is the matter with you all? Is something wrong with the sparkling?" Ratchet asked as he came forward to check the sparkling. "We don't know what to make of this Ratchet." Arcee stated as she and Optimus backed away to allow Ratchet full view of the sparkling.

Once Ratchet optics landed on the small sparkling, he nearly dropped the sparkling bottle as he took a startled step back. "By the All Spark."

The reason that everyone was in such a uproar was not because of the sparkling's dark purple and black coloring, it surely wasn't her sharp claw like servos, and it was definitely not the high heeled pedes. What was making the Autobots lost for words was what was attached to the sparkling's helm.

The small sparkling had surround it's helm was extremely long… hair. This sparkling had hair that went all the way down her back and even down to her pedes. It wasn't thick cables like some Cybertronians had and it surely wasn't fake.

But what was the most startling was the color of the sparkling's odd hair. The sparkling's hair was a familiar color that had once belonged to a certain human that the Autobots had taken a special liking to.

The color of the sparkling's hair was none other than… blue; an electric and shining blue.

**Okay, go ahead and have at it with the reviews. I can take whatever you dish as me.**

**I want to see what you think of the mysterious sparkling.**

**Jag ****alskar ****er ****alla****! And until the next time,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
